Una Venganza No Tan Dulce
by Hideko Hyuga
Summary: Ahora que el festival a acabado, nuestros chicos tendran misiones importantes, nuevas parejas, drama, romance, comedia, LEMMON. EL EL CAPITULO 13-14 SUBIRE A RATING T.
1. Que Empieze el Plan

**Konishiwa!!**

**bueno aquí vengo a dejarles mi primer fick… espero y les guste… a mi me encanto.**

**Nota: los personajes no me perteneces… son de Kishimoto-sama**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Una Venganza no tan Dulce"

"Que Empieze el Plan"

-Bueno... entendieron el plan-dijo la voz de una chica pelirosa de ojos jade, de unos 20 años, dirigiéndose a sus otras tres acompañantes, entusiasmada por comenzar algo propuesto la noche anterior.

-Si sakura!!-confirmo la voz de otra chica, una chica rubia de pelo largo, con mirada firme en sus palabras, tal parecia ke era la mas preparada.

-Ya veran con quien se metieron- dijo la maestra de las armas confirmando su presencia, confiada en que nada podia salir mal el el tan famoso plan.

-Nos las pagaran- dijo la ultima de las chicas, la famosa heredera de la rama principal del clan hyuga, la ojiperla estaba mas que segura que aria esto, no por las demas, sino porque le dolio lo ke había escuchado la noche anterior.

Todo esto se devio a hace unos 3 dias, cuando Sakura Haruno les dijo a sus amigas que harían una pijamada por los viejos tiempo. Ino, Tenten y Hinata aceptaron con gusto y planearon todo. Ya llegando el viernes por la noche las chicas se acomodaron en el cuarto de Sakura para hacer la fiesta, aprovechando que los padres de Sakura estaban en una mision hicieron todo el escandolo que quisieron, asta que todo se vio interrumpido por unas risas por fuera de la ventana, las 4 observaron y vieron a Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru caminando por la calle.

Los 4 chicos se dirigían a una discoteca no muy lejos de ahí, iban con puras asta que naruto insistio en invitar a las chicas, cosa que iso que los demas se rieran mas ke nunca. Sasuke fue el primero en hablar diciendo que las chicas no eran lo suficientemente femeninas como para que fueran con ellos, naruto no dijo nada, solo asintió y siguió caminando, pensando que mejor no dijera nada mañana para no tener problemas. El problema era que no esperaban estar fuera de la casa de sakura al decir eso, asi que las chicas oyeron cada palabra de los chicos

****************

Sabado x la mañana, las chicas ya estaban preparadas, si los chicos pensaban que no eran femeninas, les demostrarian que si lo eran, cada una se puso la ropa mas sexy ( o hermosa) para ir con sus equipos. Aprovechando ke ese dia no había nada que hacer, se pusieron en marcha para encontrarse con sus equipos. Hinata acompaño a Sakura ya que kiba y shino se fueron a una mision y kurenai estaba en otra con un equipo ambu, fueron las primeras en llegar a su destino.

-Gommen por la tardansa- dijo sakura con tono feliz- espero no les importe que me alla acompañado hinata- no obtuvo respuesta, puesto que sus compañeron y sensei se les quedaron viendo, sakura traía una minifalda de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes rosa y unas sandalias que asían juego, tenía una diadema negra y el pelo recogido (se lo dejo creser desde ke sasuke volvio a la aldea). Hinata traia una blusa azul de manga corta muy pegada y un pesquero, unos tenis negros y el pelo suelto. Básicamente las chicas no estaban en condiciones para entrenar.

Naruto fue el mas sorprendido de todos, el había pasado mas tiempo que nadie con sakura y hinata, y nunca las había visto con ropa normal, es mas, nunca había visto a hianta sin su chamarra

-No creen que se exageraron al venir así- dijo kakashi volviendo en si, nunca espero que llegaran con esa ropa.

********************

En otra parte de konoha, el equipo 8 andaba mas que confundido, en especial Shikamaru, razon, ver a ino con una blusa escotada morada y una falda de tablones del mismo color, parecía un vestido, y nada se veía mejor con eso que una botas negras lisas de tacon alto.

-chicos, me están poniendo incomoda- dijo ino, sabiendo que era mentira, quería ver cuanto tardaba shikamaru en que se le callera la baba.

*************************

Mientras que en el bosque, la peor afectada fue Tenten, con un sensei y un compañero exagerados en como lucia ella, fue la peor idea que les ocurrió. Lee solo se movía entre ella mirandola, y gai-sensei solo repetía "el poder de la juventud". Solo piensen, cuando volver a ver a Tenten con una blusa verde escotada, con un agujero que mostraba su ombligo, una faldas del mismo color sobre unos mallones negro y zapatos de tacon del mismo color, es mas, cuando volver a ver a Tenten con el "pelo suelto"

Los 2 monstruos verde de la aldea no podían quitar sus mirada de la joven, mientras el genio hyuga los miraba con cara de fastidio, como si nunca la hubieran visto, aunque tenia que admitirlo, el tampoco la había visto con esa ropa, y nunca se la hubiera imaginado sin los chongos. Si, era un hecho, si no tuviera tanto orgullo, en el momento en que hubiera llegado Tenten se le hubiera echado encima.

********************

-Fue lo mejor, los dejamos sin palabras- dijo la pelirosa mas que entusiasmada, muy contenta por lo logrado.

Ya era de noche y todas las chicas se fueron a casa de Sakura a ver como les fue en con sus equipos.

-A mí nunca me dejaron de ver... hasta me llevaron a comer los 2- dijo ino con una sonrisa triunfante- que tal tu Tenten- dijo para entonces volteándose a ver a la maestro de las armas, la cual llevaba un muy buen rato callada y con cara de amargada.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- fue lo único que dijo Tenten, sin quitar una cara de amargura, pareciera que a ella no le fue tan bien como a las demás, aunque no es de extrañar cuando tu sensei y disipulo de igual apariencia no dejan de rodearla, mientras que el otro solo te manda miradas de desprecio.

-Bueno- dijo Sakura- ahi que seguir con el plan- eso iso que las demás le pusieran atención- hoy escuche a Sasuke hablando con Naruto que si otra vez se animaba a ir al antro… Naruto acepto asi que nosotras también iremos al antro.

-Sakura… algo me dice que esto no va a salir bien- dijo la ojiperla haciendo que sus amigas la miraran intrigadas.

-Tranquila Hinata- Dijo Ino- ni que los chicos tuvieran novias- dicho eso todas se echaron a carcajadas y se dirigieron al antro.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**bueno espero y les alla gustado el primer capitulo de mi primer fick**

**lo mas pronto posible les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

**dejen revi**

**sayonara!!**


	2. Una Sorpresa

**Konishiwa Tomodachis!!**

**bueno aquí vengo a dejarles el segundo capi de mi primer fick... espero y les guste... a mi me encanto.**

**prometo ke este será mas largo n.n**

**Nota: los personajes no me perteneces... son de Kishimoto-sama... bno... algunos yo los invente**

"Una Venganza no tan Dulce"

"Una Sorpresa"

* * *

Las luces brillaban, la música estaba a altos volúmenes, la gente en grupos riendo y tomando, era un lugar fantástico, ¿como era posible que Sakura y las demás no allan ido a ese lugar antes? Pero eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba ahora era ir a buscar a los chicos para seguir con el plan.

-Como los encontraremos en este lugar tan grande??- grito ino, con la música tan alta... quien la podría escuchar

-No lo se- respondió Sakura, parecía ser la única ke la escucho, estaba muy confundida, abría jurado ver a naruto y shikamaru en la barra agarrando unas bebidas. Se adentro a la pista de baile seguida de las demás, no quería llamar la atención, pero tampoco quería pasar desapercibida

Pasaron 20 minutos y nada... ni un rastro de ellos.

-Miren- dijo para entonces Tenten apuntando para una mesa, mesa respectiva en la que se encontraban los chicos.

-Bien hecho Tenten- felicito Sakura para luego dirigirse a la mesa

-Espera Sakura- dijo Hinata- No creo que sea buena idea llegar así- continuo asiendo que Sakura se quedara pensando.

-Hinata tiene razón- continuo Ino- ahi que haser que ellos vengan a nosotras- las demás kuniochis la miraron con cara de que intenta, cuando la vieron en el centro de la pista entendieron todo. Ino empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música (cosa que iso que muchos chicos la empezaran a ver) Sakura le siguio la corriente para que mas gente las viera, Tenten jalo a Hinata y esta no puso resistencia asi que las siguo hasta que todos dejaron de bailar para verlas.

Los chicos al ver que nadie bailaba se dirigieron para ver que pasaba, ni uno contaba con ver a las 4 bailando. Al pararse la música todos les aplaudieron y ellas al ver a los chicos se dirigieron a ellos esperando a ver decían

-No estuvo mal- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de "no puedo creer que hayan hecho eso".

-Les sorprende chicos- contesto Sakura guiñando un ojo

-Lo que nos preguntamos es porque están aquí- dijo Shikamaru sin mucho animo.

-Oigan nosotras tambien nos queremos divertir- contesto Ino

-Bueno... no quieren sentarse con nosotros un rato- pregunto Naruto ganándose una cara de reproche de los chicos... parecía como que ellos no tenían tantas ganas de pasar tiempo con ellas a excepción de Naruto.

-Nos encantaría- contesto Sakura con una sonrisa de alegra, según ella el plan marchaba a la perfección, pero no noto la cara de preocupación que tenia Hinata.

La noche seguía, las chicas solo hablaban con los chicos de misiones, entrenamientos, formas de ataque, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ser un ninja, a Sakura le gustaría que a Naruto se le ocurriera una payasada en ese momento, de verdad la necesitaba, nunca pensó que Neji y Sasuke fueran tan aburridos en cuestión de platicas, cuanto deseaba que pasara algo que interrumpiera esa platica tan aburrida.

-Hola Sasukito- dijo una chica abrazado a Sasuke por el cuello, tenía el pelo un tono entre rojo y castaño, largo, casi al tamaño del de Sakura, ojos color celestes y un cuerpo muy bien formado.

-Hola Shika-kun- menciono otra chica sentándose en las piernas de Shikamaru, una rubia, tenia 2 trenzas caídas y unos ojos rojos como la sangre, sin decir un cuerpo muy esbelto

_-_Como estas Naru-chan- agrego otra chica dándole un beso en la mejilla, una peli morado oscuro corto, de ojos color miel, se parecía a las ultimas mencinadas.

-Que tal mi Neji- dijo por último, con voz muy sensual, una chica igualita a Tenten, la única diferencia era su pelo negro y largo por debajo de la cintura y unos ojos color lila oscuros muy lindos, si fuera posible, abría jurado Tenten que ella era su hermana.

Las chicas estaban confundidas, ¿Quiénes eran ellas?, ¿porque les hablaban asi? Era tan extraño para ellas. Una de las chicas se levanto y se dirijo a Sakura.

-Disculpa... quen eres tu??- pregunto la peliroja con una pose de reina, parecía estar molesta, y quien no lo estaría si viera a su chico con otra

Sakura ni contesto, estaba tan confundida que ni las palabras le salían, la chica solo le envió una mirada de odio.

-Emm... Azura... ella es Sakura... mi compañera de equipo- dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Ah!! solo su compañera... no te preocupes Azura- dijo la chica alado de Shikamaru.

-Cállate Izumi... que creo que estas chicas se traman algo- contesto Azura con rabia

-Mas bien la pregunta es... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pegunto Ino algo enojada por la imprudencia de las chicas.

-Bueno... ellas son Azura, Izumi, Hikary y Tamara- contesto Naruto- ellos son...

-Somos sus "novias"- contesto Azura muy enojada.

Sakura y las demás se quedaron en shock, no crean las palabras de esas... tipas... pero la cara con la que los veían los chicos parecía que era cierto.

-Ah bueno...- agrego Tenten tartamudeando.

-Se hace tarde... será mejor que nos vallamos- finalizo Sakura sin micho animo. Al final se fueron muy triste, pensando que el plan se echo abajo-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Aquí están los reportes de la misión Hokage-sama- menciono el heredero a la rama del Bouke, Neji Hyuga, entregando unos papeles en el escritorio de la Hokage.

Eran ya las 3:55 de la tarde, nuestros 4 chicos acababan de cumplir una misión y llegar 5 minutos antes del tiempo límite. Al parecer no se veían exhaustos por la misión.

-Gracias Neji... pero ya te dije que me no necesitas tanta formalidad- dijo la godaime a los shinobis- tienen la tarde libre para descansar- termino.

-Entendido Tsunade-sama- dijeron los 4 chicos al uniuso asiendo una reverencia a su Hokage y dando vuelta para salir de la oficina.

-Ah chicos- los detuvo la Hokage- saben que les pasa a Sakura y las demás, las mande a llamar para una misión y parecían muy decaídas, ¿no les hicieron nada anoche?- pregunto al final esperando una respuesta de los callados chicos, repuesta que nunca llego, ya que los chicos sabían exactamente porque la reacción de las chicas, aun asi no querían responder.

-Bueno...- se animo a decir Shikamaru- lo que paso anoche...

**

* * *

**

**Bueno que tal el Fick??**

**Gommen si no lo ise tan largo... pero no les quieron poner muy rápido todo.**

**Agradezco los revii de _Flox, setsuna17 y Hatake Nabiki, _que aorita se los respondo... y a los demás... pss les agradesco mucho que leyeran mi fick... no les podre ersponder porque no dejaron msn paro de ahí les contesto que muxas gracias**

**-Avances-**

_-Nos pueden decir que las tienen tan tristes... saben que cuentan con nosotros-_

_-Etto... nosotras...-_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_-Una linda chica como tu no debe estar triste-_

_-Etto... gracias... por el cumplido-_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_-Vengo a ayudarte a darle una lección a ese bastardo-_

_-Gracias-_

**-Hasta aquí-**

**Espero les alla gustado**

**SAYONARA!!**


	3. La Ayuda llego

**Konishiwa Tomodachis!!**

**aquí les vengo a dar en tercer capi de mi fick... bueno eh recibido unos revi que me preguntan de donde vienen esas chicas que dicen ser las novias de los chicos... asi que antes de ponerles el fick les dire quienes son ellas:**

_--Azura Yoshida: ella es una ninja de la hoja... tiene 19 años, tiene __el pelo un tono entre rojo y castaño, largo, casi al tamaño del de Sakura, ojos color celestes, es entusiasta y divertida igual que Sakura, tiene rango jounin y esta en el escuadrón ambu. Azura conoció a Sasuke en un misión del escuadrón ambu, después de que ella le curo una herida en la pierna._

_--Hikary Takeda- ninja de la hoja, tiene 18 años, tiene pelo morado oscuro corto, de ojos color miel, es algo tímida con la gente pero se preocupa por los demás, también es muy fuerte cuando se lo propone, es una chunin todavía pero va a misiones de rango S. Conoció a Naruto 2 meses antes de que volviera Sasuke a la aldea._

_--Izumi Royamada- ella es ninja de la hierba, tiene 20 años, es rubia con ojos color rojo sangre, es una jounin muy bien entrenada. Es la embajadora de la Hierba en los exámenes chunin y conoció a Shikamaru poco antes de que el y Temari terminaran, un tiempo después de que Sasuke volviera ambos empezaron a salir._

_--Tamara Ushiba- ninja de la hoja, pero originaria de la niebla, tiene 21 años, es iguaital a Tenten pero con pelo negro, un poco mas largo y ojos lila oscuro, tiene rango jounin y es del escuadron ambu. Conocio a Neji en la misma misión que Sasuke conocio a Azura._

_

* * *

_

**"Una Venganza no tan Dulce"**

"La Ayuda llego"

El sol salía, los pájaros cantaban, la mañana estaba hermosa en la aldea escondida entre la arena, en ese momento dos de nuestras chicas estaban cumpliendo una misión.

-Aquí están los pergaminos que pidió Gaara-sama- dijo la pelirosa un poco desanimada pero muy firme a su palabra.

-Gracias Sakura- agradeció el kasekage- Nos pueden decir que las tienen tan tristes - pregunto dándose cuenta del ánimo de las chicas.

-Etto... nosotras...- dijo Tenten intentando poner una sonrisa.

-Vamos... somos amigos... díganos que les sucede- dijo el ninja alado del kasekage, el maestro marionetista, Kankuro.

Sakura y Tenten estaban nerviosas, no era que no confiaban en ellos dos, sino que no les parecía hablar con ellos de sus problemas amorosos cuando sabían lo que sentían ellos por ellas. Sakura se sentía extraña cuando estaba cerca de Gaara, desde que él se le declaro lo empezó a ver de una manera muy diferente, cosa que influyo mucho en su amistad.

Tenten no confiaba mucho en Kankuro desde que el intento convencerla de que se mudara a la arena, luego de que él le confesara su amor por ella. Ambas chicas estaban muy nerviosas.

-Y se puede saber que las tiene tan triste- volvió a preguntar Gaara esperando que esta vez las chicas- paso algo con Sasuke y Neji-

-Bueno...

-QUE LES PASA A LOS DOS- grito Temari entrando a la oficina- los escuche por detrás de la puerta... como les pueden preguntar de eso... después de lo que pasaron con ustedes-

-Pero Temari...-tato de decir Gaara pero Temari lo interrumpió.

-Nada de peros Gaara... lo peor que pudieron haber hecho ya lo hicieron... Sakura, Tenten, acompáñenme- termino de decir Temari mas que molesta y llevándose a las dos ninjas de la hoja.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La tarde era muy linda en la aldea escondida entre las rocas, Ino Yamanaka haba sido enviada a una misión ahí, ya terminada se fue a un puesto de ramen portátil en el centro del parque.

-Oye una linda chica como tú no debe estar triste- dijo una voz masculina a lado de Ino.

-eeh!!??- dijo Ino al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico- etto... gracias... por el cumplido- agradeció Ino con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Y se puede saber que te tenía tan triste?- pregunto el chico

-Aah... no es nada importante- dijo Ino con pesadez

-¿Problemas con tu novio?

-No es mi novio

-Entonces te gusta y anda con otra

-Hai- suspira

-Que mal

-Oye perdona que pregunte pero como te llamas- pregunto Ino con una gotita en la cabeza-

-Toshiko Shimury

-Ino Yamanaka

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Entonces siempre has estado enamorada de él, y el nunca lo supo- dijo un chico moreno de pelo negro, originario de la aldea escondida entre las cenizas.

-Asi es... y ahora esta con otra- dijo una peli azul de ojos color perla, Hinata Hyuga se encontraba en otra misión en la aldea escondida entre las cenizas, ya cumplida esa misión se fue a ver la aldea cuando se topo con un chico que la vio un poco triste, el le empezó a hacer platica hasta que llegaron al tema de los chicos y sus novias.

-Creo que no debieron de hacerles eso... y ni siquiera contarles- siguió diciendo el chico.

-Eso pienso yo también- dijo Hinata secándose las lagrimas- arigato por escucharme Daisuke... me fuiste de mucha ayuda- agradeció Hinata con una sonrisa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡¡QUE SHIKAMARU TIENE QUE!!- grito Temari a los cuatro vientos- ese maldito rompió la promesa-

-Por cierto Ino nunca supo de la promesa- admitió Tenten algo nerviosa, creo que no debió de decir eso.

-¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!- grito aun mas fuerte Temari.

_**Flash Back**_

-Quiero que me prometas algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Con la siguiente chica con la que andes será con Ino

-¿Porque no puedo andar con quien yo quiera?

-Se con quien quieres estar y no me parece buena chica

-... esta bien... te lo promete- termino de decir Shikamaru estrechando la mano de su ya ex novia Temari.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

-Shikamaru nunca le quiso decir nada a Ino... pero les conto a los chicos y nosotras lo escuchamos... dijimos que nada pasaría... pero nos equivocamos- dijo Sakura algo triste al darse cuenta que una de ellas estaría con el chico que ama si tan solo le hubieran dicho de esa promesa.

-Ya no importa... lo que importa ahora es separar a esas chicas de Shikamaru y los demás- dijo Temari tratando de animar a Sakura

-Hai!!- dijeron Tenten y Sakura al uniuso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la aldea de Konoha eran las 10 de la mañana, Sasuke y Naruto seguían pensando en las palabras de la godaime, por alguna razón eso los hiso reflexionar a todos.

_**Flash Back**_

-Bueno...- se animo a decir Shikamaru- lo que paso anoche fue que nos encontraron en un antro, empezamos a hablar y llegaron nuestras novias

-¡NOVIAS!- exclamo alterada Tsunade ante esa declaración, no esperaba que les fueran a responder con eso

-¿Tiene algo de malo que tengamos novias vieja Tsunade?- pregunto Naruto algo extrañado por la reacción de la godaime.

-No pero... esperaba a que anduvieran con Sakura y las demás... por lo que sienten ellas por ustedes y como los han cuidado- dijo Tsunade calmándose y volviéndose a sentar.

-¿Como que lo que sienten por nosotros?- pregunto esta vez Neji algo extrañado por las últimas palabras de la Hokage.

-¿Que no se han dado cuenta?... ellas están enamoradas de ustedes

-Espere... como que enamoradas- dijo Sasuke con asombro aunque por su reacción parecía sarcasmo.

-Se los planteare de esta forma... Sasuke- dijo dirigiéndose a este- Sakura fue quien intento convencerte de que no dejaras la aldea, la que por ti se quiso volver más fuerte eh insistió en buscarte cuando los de akatsuki secuestraron a Gaara y le dieron esa información de donde encontrarte- dijo forme haciendo que Sasuke bajara la cabeza

Los otros tres chicos miraron a Tsunade con miedo a lo que les iba a decir

-Shikamaru- dijo ahora volteándose a este- Ino te ha acompañado en todos estos años, estuvo contigo en las buenas y en las malas y también te consoló cuando murió Asuma- continuo.

-Que problemática- dijo Shikamaru poniendo una cara de aburrimiento pero con un brillo en los ojos que reflejaba culpa.

-Naruto... Hinata fue la que más sufrió cuando partiste a tu viaje y eso lo sabe Neji- dijo asiendo que Naruto mirara sorprendido a Neji y este se sonrojara por no decirle eso- y Neji... Tenten siempre ha sentido admiración por ti... te conoce mejor que nadie y te respeta mucho... en sus ojos se nota el amor que siente por ti- termino asiendo que Neji se sintiera culpable.

Los chicos se sintieron culpables, nunca se les habría ocurrido eso de las chicas, solo pensaron que por esa razón ellas actuaron tan raro ese dia.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

-Buenos días mi amor- dijo la voz chillona de una peliroja, la novia de Sasuke, Azura, llego al campo de entrenamiento con Hikary, venían con ropa de entrenamiento y sus porta kunais y demás armas, Hikary de dio un beso a Naruto que duro un buen rato, o lo hubiera sido si no llegara cierta pelirosa.

-¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?- pregunto molesta Sakura al ver como se besaban ambas parejas, no esperaba que la recibieran asi.

-Las invitamos al entrenamiento, asi como tu invitaste a Hinata la vez anterior- contesto Sasuke de inmediato ante la exprecion de la chica

-Sasuke-kun si no te molesta quisiera una pelea con esta "frente de marquesina"- dijo Azura con una voz de una presumida.

A Sakura no le gusto ese comentario, la acababa de conocer y ya la había ofendido con esa frase que la persiguió toda su niñez, eso era la guerra, se puso sus guantes en señal de que estaba lista para la pelea, Naruto retrocedió unos pasos ante la expresión de Sakura y Sasuke se quedo con cara de confusión por esa reacción ya que no había visto la fuerza que la ojijade había obtenido en su entrenamiento con Tsunade.

Ambas chicas se pusieron en posición para empezar Naruto le sugirió a Sasuke que retrocediera, este no hiso caso y espero, cuando menos lo esperaba la pelirosa dio un golpe al suelo haciendo que se partiera y parte de ella se elevara en el aire, Sasuke quedo asombrado con esa fuerza y Azura solo dio un salto en el aire para que no se lastimara.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Miradas de odio se lanzaban por todas partes y Shikamaru y Chouji miraban aterrados a ambas rubias que tenían llamas en los ojos, toda la mañana se habían estado ofendiendo con lo primero que se les venia a la cabeza, y valla que cada cosa era peor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una dura pelea había terminado al interponerse un peligris, Sakura quedo muy agotada por la pelea pero también con cara de alegría al dejar a Azura casi a parar al hospital, pero no le agrado el reproche que recibió del Uchiha, después de una discusión que por poco y va por golpes la peli rosa se fue enojada después de golpear un árbol y partirlo a la mitad.

Ahora Sakura se encontraba en el hospital, Tsunade le mando hablar porque llegaron unos chicos de otras aldeas casi desfallecidos, parecía que se pelearon por la entrada de Konoha

-Tsunade-sama pídale a Ino y Hinata que me raigan unas toallas y agua caliente- dijo Sakura mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la puerta de la habitación, los dos chicos estaban sentados en la misma camilla, tenían heridas por todas y uno tenía una sembon enterrada en el codo.

-Hai- fue lo único que dijo la Hokage antes de irse.

Sakura entro a la habitación, empezó a hablar con ellos y le explicaron que venían a la aldea a ver a unas amigas, pero se encontraron en el camino y empezó una pelea.

-Creo que debieron pensar antes de actuar- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Sakura aquí está el...- dijo Ino tirando el agua, algo la dejo sorprendida- ¡TOSHIKO¡- grito lo ultimo al ver al chico castaño en la camilla, rápido fue a abrazarlo, causándole un dolor incomodo- gommen pero... que haces aquí- pregunto algo confundida.

-Vengo a ayudarte a darle una lección a ese bastardo-

-Gracias-

-Sakura necesitabas unas toa... -no termino de decir Hinata ya que al entrar en el cuarto tiro las toallas- Daisuke... q-que haces aquí- pregunto igual de confundida que Ino.

-Vengo a ayudarte con ese chico-

-Em... etto... ari-gato- tartamudo Hinata sonrojada

-¿Oigan alguien aquí me puede decir que pasa?- pregunto con una sonrisa Sakura. Tal parecía que sus amigas se divertían mucho.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno espero y les alla gustado el tercer capítulo de mi fick.**

**Para los que se pregunten como son Toshiko y Daisuke... aquí les dejo sus características.**

**--Toshiko: chico castaño, ojinegro, de 20 años... como dice mi fick es de la aldea de la roca, ayudara a Ino a vengarse de Shikamaru.**

**--Daisuke: chico pelinegro de ojos azules (es mi fick yo sé cómo ponerlos), como dice mi fick es de la aldea de las cenizas y ayudara a Hinata con su venganza o eso será hasta que Hiashi piense otra cosa (creo que no devi de poner eso).**

**Muchas gracias por los revii que me dejaron y pongan muchos mas.**

**(OY NO PONDRE AVANCES)**

**SAYONARA!!**


	4. El Nuevo Plan

**Konishiwa Tomodachis!!**

**Gommen por no subr fick antes... pero tengo trabajo, escuela, tarea, y muchas cosas mas, que no me dejan, y ahorita ando en examenes... 3 semanas... ¿se imaginan?**

**Por cierto... si usteden notan que me como letras o escribo mal algunas palabras, mi compu tiene un teclado que no sirve... y batallo para escribir bien algunas palabras... al igual no crtiquen tanto mi forma de redactar... que aun soy principiante en esto... jeje**

**Bueno mejor les dejo el fick que lo han de estas esperando**

_"Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen... solo los que yo agrego aparte"_

_

* * *

_

_"pensamientos"_

(notas de la autora)

GRITOS O SORPRESAS MUY GRANDES

* * *

"El Nuevo Plan"

-¡Es increible que los chicos que conocieron en sus misiones haigan venido hasta Konoha solo para ayudarlas!- exclamo muy feliz Sakura mientras canimaba por la aldea con sus dos amigas y chicos ya mencionados.

-Si... es sorprendente- dijo Ino muy contenta- por cierto Toshiko... ¿no tendras problemas de salir de tu aldea tanto tiempo?- pregunto ahora al castaño a su lado

-Un miembro del escuadron anbu puede salir cuando sea de la aldea... siempre y cuando vuelva en un tiempo limite- contesto calmadamente, haciendo que la rubia solo asintiera

-¿Y tu Daisuke?- pregunto ahora la heredera de los Hyuga, Hinata.

-Lo mismo que Toshiko- fue lo unico que respondio

-Y bien... ¿que es lo primero que quieren ver de la aldea?- Pregunto Sakura con gran entusiasmo

-Un lugar para comer- contesto Daisuke- este baka lanzo un pergamino bomba a mi mochila y exploto todo- siguio reclamandole al ninja de la roca

-Si yo soy baka... tu eres "bobo"- reclamo el castaño haciendo enfasis al apodo

-¡Chicos, Tsunade-sama fue muy amable en dejarlos quedarse en la aldea y salir del hospital, lo ultimo que queremos es que vuelvan halla!- dijeron las tres chicas, cada una siguiendo lo que la otra decia

-Esta bien- dijeron los dos jovenes al uniuso

Siguieron caminando, dirijiendose a ichiraku, hasta que Sakura se paro en seco al recordar algo

-Chicas se supone que debia ver a Tenten en su casa hace un rato... ustedes acompañenlos... yo me voy... nos vemos mañana- termino la ojijade saltando por los tejados, sin que sus amigas pudieran decir nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El ambente era tenso, la situacion dificil, el problema serio, solo se podia escuchar unos leves susurros detras de una puerta y dos siluetas detras de una pequeña ventana.

-¿Y bien que haremos con esto?- pregunto una voz algo preocupada

-No tengo idea- respondio la otra mrando por la ventanilla

-Yo digo que no debemos aceptar su ayuda... de ninguna manera- sugirio la primera voz molesta

-Pero vinieron desde lejos... demosles una oportudinad

-No. no y no... ni muerta... te equivocas de chica si crees que aceptare la ayuda de ese tipo Sakura- dijo levantando un poco mas la voz

-Pero Tenten...

-Dame 3 buenas razones para aceptar su ayuda- interrumpio la castaña molesta, cruzada de brazos y sin mirarla

-1... porque vinieron hasta aqui para ayudarnos- Tenten no volteo- 2... porque neji odia a kankuro y viceversa- Tenten solo la vio sin voltear- 3... porque Ino y Hinata ya conciguieron ayuda- Tenten volteo para hablar pero no djo nada pueso que ya hba atravesado la puerta

-_Sakura... si algo sale mal... tendras toda la culpa-_ penso Tenten ya atravesando la puerta

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amaneia en Konoha, la aun dormalada Sakura se despertaba con pesades de lo que paso la noche anterior en casa de Tenten, _"¿Encerio aceptamos la ayuda de Kankuro y Gaara?" _penso frotandose un ojo, tenia que admitirlo, si algo salia mal, ella tendria la culpa. Dejo eso a un lado, se levanto de la cama, se fue a bañar y se preparo, paso un rato y...

-¡¡Las 9:30... llegare tarde!!- grito mientras veia su reloj de pared, bajo las escaleras con tal rapidez que casi se resbala, se dirigo a la cosina y tomo un pan que saltaba de su tostador, se paro en seco en la puerta- _han pasado semanas desde que se fueron mis padres a una mision de rastreo... espero que esten bien- _penso y salio de la casa a toda prisa

Corria por las calles a toda prisa con el pan en la boca, aunque no podia de dejar de ver las decoraciones del lugar, en especial en el pequeño puesto en de postres y golosinas que estaba frente a ella, aun recordaba lo sucedido hace dos años frente a ese mismo puesto.

**_Flash Back!_**

Una noche, las calles estaban iluminadas por los faros colgados y las luces de diferentes puestos, el lugar era hermoso, se podria decir, "El Mejor Festival de Konoha de todos los tiempos", bueno... eso seria si no fuera por una pequeña pelea enfrente de un pequeño puesto de golosinas, realizada por el chico perro y la bestia verde. Ambos chicos discutian a alto volumen frente a ese puesto, mientras una chica de unos 18-19 años los observaba.

Sus amigos llegarona detenerlos, pero al ver que era imposible desidieron ver como salian las cosas, compraron palomitas, paletas, fresas cubiertas de chocolate, dulces, etc.

-Lee-kun- llamo una voz algo tímida- lamento llegar tarde... pero tuve unos inconvenientes con mi traje- continuo la chica, una chica alta, de pelo negro claro y ojos miel oscuro, piel morena y linda sonrisa

-Maya- llamo Lee- si eres tu... quien es ella- dijo apuntando a la chica de la mascara

-Soy Amaya genio- contasto la chca de la mascara entras se la quitaba

-Si cejotas- dijo Kiba- te estaba diciendo... ella se llama Amaya y es mi novia- continuo molesto- y hermana de ella- siguio apuntando la Maya

Lee las miro confundido, si eran hermanas, serian gemelas. Ambas chicas tenial el pelo del mismo color, la unica diferiencia eran los ojos cafes de Amaya y su cara de seguridad a si misma, mientras que Maya tenia esa misma cara que Hinata tubo cuando era niña. Era casi imposible no confundirlas, Lee se dirijio a donde Maya y Kiba lo mismo hacia Amaya, ambos se vieron con cara de "nada paso" y se fueron por sus caminos. Fue extraño para la gente de ahi.

**_Flash Back End!_**

-¡Sakura-chan!- llamo la ojiperla no muy lejos de ahi, alzando su mano para que su amiga la pudiera ver- buenos días- saludo ya frente a esta

-Buenos días Hinata- contesto Sakura con una sonrisa

-Veo que ya estan preparando el festival

-Sí...- pauso- espero que Kiba y Lee no se vuelvan a pelear- burlo

-Este año la familia Hyuga va a dar una fiesta en la mansion- se apresuro a decir la peliazul

-Cuenta conmigo para ir- bramo Sakura

-¿Por cierto saber que le pasa a Tenten?

-¿Que le pasa de que?- pregunto confundida la pelirosa

-Anda algo rara desde anoche que la vi en Ichiraku- pauso- cundo me la encontre hace rato ni me pelo- concluyo

-"Tendra algo que ver con lo de ayer"

-¿Que paso ayer?- pregunto la Hyuga extrañada por las palabras de la pelirosada, esta la miro sorprendida, tal parece que dijo lo que penso

-Etto... bueno... ayer cuando fui a ver a Tenten...-pauso pensando como decirlo- ¡¡¡llegaron Gaara y Kankuro se ofrecieron pra ayudarnos y aceptamos!!!- dijo, tomando aire para respirar, ya que lo dijo de un solo soplo.

La ojiperla quedo sorprendida ante esas palabras, ahora entendio porque Tenten estaba tan molesta.

-¿Y no pensaste lo que paso hace unos años con Tenten y Kankuro?- pregunto Hinata recordando lo sucedido

-Si pero lo olvide cuando llegaron Toshiko y Daisuke... por cierto... ¿donde estan ellos?- pregunto Sakura al nombrarlos

-Ino dijo ayer que ella iria a buscarlos en la mañana para ir a desayunar... yo me dirijo para halla- contesto Hinata- mejor me apresuro- concluyo

-Esta bien... nos vemos- despidio Sakura mientras se echaba a correr

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No podia creerlo, simplemente no podia, su vida se estaba viniendo abajo... Primero, el chico que siempre amo pero que jamas se lo demostro tenia novia, y no era ella; segundo, su compañero imperactivo tambien tenia desde hace un tiempo, pero jamas le importo hasta ahora que ambas chicas se llevaban muy bien, y tercero, su mejor amiga la hiso novia de un chico del que perdio mucha confianza.

Tenten se cruzo de brazos (¿creian que hablaba de otra persona?), lo unico bueno de eso era que su extraño sensei se encontraba en una mision de ultimo momento como era de costumbre en esa fecha del año, o si no ahorita no dejaria de hablar de...

-¡¡LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!!

-¡Lee deja ya de decir eso!- grito la pelinegra Tamara dandole un golpe a Lee en la cabeza.

-_Genial... ahora le pega a Lee... se supone que ese es mi trabajo_- penso la castaña al ver como a Lee le sobaba la cabeza su novia Maya, Tamara tenia cara de enfado y Neji de "no me importa nada".

Odiaba ver a esa chica originaria de la niebla, _¿porque tenia que mudarse a Konoha?, ¿porque tenía que enamorarse de Neji?, ¿porque Neji tenia que enamorarse de esa?_, _¿porque ella tena que ser la unica infeliz?_, esas preguntas le retumbaban en la cabeza desde hace ya varios dias (sobre todo la ultima) ver a Maya no le caia tan mal, ella era buena chica, pero al verla con Tamara... ¿desde cuando la conoce?, ya era el colmo. Comoquiera, Tenten no podía olvidar el combate de la última vez con Tamara, en la que demostraba lo buena ninja que era.

**_Flash Back!_**

Tenten caminaba hacia el mismo campo de entrenamiento de siempre, el campo donde llevaba entrenando con su equipo desde hace casi 10 años (demaciada explicacion ¬¬), miro para todos lados, y solo vio los msmos muñecos de paja, niun rastro de Neji y Lee. Se sento en debajo de un árbol a esperar.

_5 minutos_

Habían pasado 5 minutos desde que llego y nada, ni uno de sus compañeros había llegado. Le parecia extraño, ella siempre era la ultima en llegar.

_10 minutos_

Ya eran 10... esto no podía pasar, 10 minutos, que se creian. Le soprendio mas de Neji, ya que siempre la regañba por llegar tarde. Decidio levantarse para irse, si no iban a llegar, para que quedarse. Dio un paso cuando no muy lejos de ahi escucho un chillido familiar, supuso que era Lee, asi que se aventuro donde provenian esos chilldos y lo encontro a el con su novia.

-¿Puedo saber que le pasa a Lee?- pregunto Tenten ya frente a ellos

-Tenten-san- dijo Maya- Lee-kun esta muy triste porque Gai-sensei se fue a una mision y se perdera el festival de Konoha

-¿Otra vez?- preguntola castaña sorprendida- es la cuarta vez que pasa desde que Tsunade es Hokage... Lee no deverias de ponerte asi

-Si pero queria que este año estuviera con nosotros- contesto Lee todavía decaido. Al ver que no levantava sus animos, decidio irse a entrenar.

-Tenten-san- detuvo Maya- me entere de lo que paso en el antro... me sorprende que Neji-san no le haiga dicho nada de Tamara-chan... y que Hinata-san tampoco supiera de ella- continuo la ojimiel un poco nerviosa de recordarle eso a la maestra de las armas.

-Ya no importa Maya-san- pauso- ya no importa- susurro lo ultimo algo triste, alejandose de el lugar.

_20 minutos_

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos y ni rastro de Neji, era el colmo... ese día que quería una pelea con el Hyuga para mostrarle lo buena ninja que era el había decidido irse de pinta. Avento un kunai a un árbol sin squiera verlo, esperando el sonido del impacto, con el fin de que cuando sonara se iria. Paso un rato... otro rato... nada, no se escucho nada, levanto la cabeza para ver que pasaba, abrio los ojos y deseo nunca abrirlos.

-Deverias de ver a donde apuntas- mensiono la kunoichi que tanto odiaba Tenten. Tamara estaba parada frente a ella jugando con el kunai en sus manos.

-¿Te crees tan buena?- pregunto la castaña con voz apenas audible

-No me creo... se que lo soy- contesto la azabache... tal parecia que la escucho

-No deberias de fanfarronear tanto

-Tu no lo hagas

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Vengo de desayunar algo con "Neji-kun"- contesto haciendo enfasis en Neji-kun- e insistio que viniera con el- termino con una pose de triunfante

Fue suficiente, Tenten estaba a punto de estallar, la ultima (y primera) vez que llamo a Neji por el _-kun_ recibio un monton de miradas frías del genio por más de dos semanas, y cuando el accedio en ir a desayunar con ella antes del entrenamiento (solo para que Tenten dejara de molestarlo con eso) la regaño por llegar _"2 minutos"_ tarde al entrenamiento.

-Si te crees tan buena... demuestralo- reto la castaña.

-Con gusto- contesto la ojimorada orgulloza, saco 3 kuanis y apunto a Tenten, esta se quedo parada sin sacar nada.

Tamara avento las kunais, cuando estas estuvieron a punto de hacer contacto con Tenten aparecio una nube de humo, llamando la atencion de Lee, quien prevnio a Maya que se encontraba a si lado, y a Neji que acababa de llegar.

Tenten salto de un árbol, saco uno de sus pergaminos y lo abrio, empezo a moverlo (como en los examenes chunin) y lanzo todas las armas que fueron apareciendo. Tamara enquivaba las armas con tal delicadesa y gracia que sorprendia a los presentes, aunque no pudo con algunos kunais y shuriken que revotaban en los troncos de los arboles, aun así, su agilidad la hacia ver hermosa.

Tenten sedio el ataque, se paro a unos metros de la azabache y esta saco una katana (por si muchos no saben es una espada japonesa) muy filosa, la sujeto con las dos manos y corrio haca la maestra de las armas. Esta no se movia, estaba quieta como un tronco (mal cliche, lo se ¬¬), esperando el ataque. La pelinegra se acerco y apunto de enterrarle la espada, la castaña desaparecio en una nube de humo. Tamara se detuvo.

-No te puedes esconder por siempre Tenten... tarde o temprano tienes que salir- dijo Tamara viendo para todos lados, esperando un ataque sorpresa.

Al no recibirlo se tranquiliso, volteo donde el Hyuga y sus amigos se encontraban, dedicandoles una sonrisa de triunfo. Se volteo y vio una Tenten acercandose rapidamente con un kunai a punto de enterrarcelo, la azabache le atraviesa la espada pero la castaña desaparecion en el humo, aparecio en otra direccion con otra arma, Tamara hiso lo mismo que antes y paso lo mismo. Así se mantuvieron por casi una hora, cada vez que desaparecia Tenten, una nueva aparecia de otra direccion con un arma o mas grande, o mas filosa, y cada arma se acercaba mas a la ninja de origenes en la niebla.

La ultima arma, con la que se creyo que acabaria con el combate, fue una bola con picos muy filosos (que no recuerdo como se llama XD) dandole un golpe en el estomago, Tenten sonrio (esta era la verdadera), pero esa sonrisa desaparecion al ver que a quien habia atacado era un tronco.

-¿Como demonios lo hiso?- se pregunto en voz baja deteniendose a ver el lugar- su chakra dberia estas muy bajo, ya no tendra fuerzaz para poder moverse- siguio hablando esperando que le callera la respuesta del cielo.

-Supuse tus movimientos... -pauso para tomar aire- asi que en lo que llegabas con tu ultimo ataque... pude hacer un clon... para sustituirme- dijo cansada la azabache.

-Eres muy biena Tamara- pauso- muy buena- sonrio.

-Tambien lo eres tu... con razon te dicen _Tenten de la Hoja, Kunoichi Maestra de la Armas_- y dicho eso se inco respirando fuertemente para poder descansar, Neji, Lee y Maya se apresuraron l lugar donde se llevo a cabo la batalla para atender a quien lo necesitace. Neji se quedo atonito al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba Tamara, se volteo para ver a Tenten que ya se ba del lugar, su trabajo estaba hecho.

-_Esa es la misma Tenten que conosco, no es posible que halla vencido a la chica que me vencio a mi y halla saldo sin una gota de sudor- _se dijo a si mismo Neji, al ver como se encontraban ambas chicas.

**_Flash Back End!_**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Un golpe..._

Se lanzaba intentando lastimar al otro, sin mucho exito que digamos.

_Una raspada..._

Se dio al rosarle una shuriken

_Una interrupción..._

Se vio al aparecer una pared de arena en medio de la kunoichi. Sasuke dejo su ataque al ver como la arena se acumulaba ente el y Sakura.

-El kasekage nos honra con su visita- dijo sarcastico el ojinegro- ¿se puede saber porque no estas en tu aldea gobernando?- pregunto ahora molesto.

-Eso no te imcumbe- respondio el pelirojo.

-El viene a verme a mi- dijo rapidamente Sakura al ver como los chicos se lanzaban miradas de odio- si no te importa Sasuke, se acabo el entrenamiento- concluyo parandose al lado del kasekage y dandole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hiso enojar al moreno.

Sasuke solo vio como se alejaba la pelirosa abrazada por el pelirrojo en el bosque. Al cabo de unos segundos llego Naruto.

-¿Teme que pasa? ¿Donde esta Sakura-chan?- pregunto el rubio mirando para todos lados, segun el, ella estaba entrenando con el azabache. Sasuke ni lo pelo, se fue enojado saltando por los arboles

* * *

**Bueno espero que les ha****lla gustado el capitulo, gommen por no subirlo antes pero estoy ocupada, lo bueno de estas vacaciones es que mis hermanas tendras que hacer los libros de vacaciones de la primaria, y yopi mi quedare con la compu ^^.**

**Gracias por los revii, aqui los dejo:**

**Luna-Sunk-chan:** bueno ahi estan los chicos de Sakura y Tenten... si que son educados ^^. **anely uchiha: **aquí esta la cont que tanto querias, gommen por la tardansa... me perdi en el sendero de la vida. (inner: si... eso ni te lo cree tu mama ¬¬) **setsuna17:** pues ya viste que le dijeron a Sakura y que hiso. **Hikisuitteru: **pues se supone que ya dije como se conocieron... vuelve a leer para ver si entiendes. **drkshinobi: **etto... pss... gracias... me alegra que te halla gustado... y creo que si correra sangre ¬w¬ (inner: me gusta esa mrada valerii ¬w¬) **: **pues como vez Gaara ayudara a Sakura y Kankuro a Tenten. **Hatake Nabiki:** si... tienes razonosn unos tontos por no darse cuenta de lo que sentian las chicas (inner: en especial sasuke porque se supone que el ya lo sabia desde niño; yo: si... oye inner ya vete de aqui ¬¬), y si que los nuevos chcos son guapos, a mi casi se me cae la baba (inner: porque los hiciste basabdote en los chicos mas guapos de tu escuela ¬w¬; yo: #¬¬). **Aliciajm: **tu idea del entrenamiento la use de esta forma, y la forma de pelear de Tenten era una que ella estaba planeando para vencer a Neji, lastima que el ya la vio. **Flox:** la que deberia pedir perdon soy yo... y lamento lo de tu primo. (inner: taaaaaardeee... muy taaaaardeeee) **-nadhe-:** me alegra que te halla gustado el capitulo, y de los chicos... no te preocupes... estaran mas que celosos, y las chicas no solo cambiaran su actitudo. **Tihare:** aqui esta la conti... y espera el Shikaino. **artemisav:** todas tus dudas estan resueltas

**Aqui esta todo ^^**

**SAYONARA!!**


	5. Que Empiezen los Preparativos

**Konishiwa!!**

**Apenas subi el capi anterior me dedique a escribir este. Les juro que este tendra mas de 5,500 palabras **(_inner: sino, que te parta un rayo valerii_) **SII!!... ¡¡¿¿QUEE??!! **(_inner: ya djiste y no ahi vuelta atras n.n_)

**Espero y les guste.**

* * *

_"LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN"_

* * *

"Que empiezen los Preparativos"

Un lindo azabache estaba molesto (inner: mas bien estaba enojado) mientras meditaba (inner: ¿meditaba?, oye dilo bien, estaba maldiciendo) lo que acababa de suceder hace apenas casi una hora.

-_"No el posible que Sakura ande con ese tipo, no tiene derecho de hacerlo, ese tipo es una mierda_- maldecia Sasuke mientras comia (o miraba) su tason de ramen.

-Innersasu: (por petición _"inner: y por apuesta perdida ^^"_ pasare deves en cuando a los inners) _claro que la tiene._

_-"¿Ya volviste?"- _pregunto el Uchiha sorprendido- "_no se suponia que te iras para siempre"._

_-_Inner: _"por desgracia algo me llamo para aca y no me pude negar ¬¬"._

_-"¿Y como que si la tiene?"._

_-_Inner: _"asi como tu tuviste el derecho de tener a Azura como novia ella tiene derecho a tener a Gaara como novio"._

_-"Mira inner no te eh visto en mucho tiempo y no estoy de humor como para que vengas a sermonearme esto"-_ dijo molesto Sasuke a su inner.

-Inner: _halla tu, no digas que no te adverti de que Sakura tiene si tiene derecho para tener novio"._

_-_¡¡¡QUE SAKURA NO TIENE NOVIO!!- grito a los 4 vientos.

-¿Tu tambien?- pregunto una voz familiar para el azabache.

-Shikamaru...- dijo Sasuke son voltear- ¿como de que tu tambien?- pregunto confundido.

-Digo que si tambien llego un chico a medio entrenamiento para llevarse a Sakura- dijo el Nara sentandose al lado de Sasuke.

-Mas bien llego Gaara a mitad de combate de entrenamiento- aclaro todavia mirando el tason de ramen- ¿y tu?.

-Llego un ninja de la roca acompañado de Ino, despues de una pequeña discucion ella se fue con el- confeso con tono de pereza.

-Veo que tambien los interrumpieron- dijo el guapo chico de ojos de luna entrando al lugar.

-Tambien te paso a ti Neji- cuestionaron al uniuso ambos chicos.

-Llego el maldito de Kankuro- pauso- puso una de sus marionetas enfrente de mi para que no lastimara a Tenten- continuo en lo que se sentaba del otro lado del Uchiha

-¿Kankuro y Gaara estan en la aldea?- pregunto inocentemente el ninja imperactivo cabeza hueca numero 1 de la aldea (lo siento pero me dieron ganas de poner eso XD) ante las palabras de sus amigos- pense que vendrian dentro de tres días- afirmo el rubio algo confundido

-No importa eso, no puedo creer que Sakura ande con ese tipo- dijo molesto el azabache.

-¿¿¡¡SAKURA-CHAN ANDA CON GAARA!!??- grito soprendido el rubio ante las palabras del moreno- eso es imposible... segun lo que me dijo el, andaba con Matsuri- confezo dejando soprendido a los presentes

-Para mi que se estan vengando- dijo con aburrimiento el Nara

-¿Pero de que se podrian vengar?- pregunto Naruto confundido, terminandose su sexto plato de ramen

-De Azura y las demas- continuo Sasuke

-Por favor, Hinata-chan no es capaz de hacer eso- dijo Naruto confiado en sus palabras

-¿Ah no?- se aventuro Neji a hablar. El chico había sentido la presencia de su prima hacercarse desde hace unos momentos, se paro de su lugar y abrio la cortina, los otros tres chicos solo miraron por ella y vieron a una ojiperla de pelo azul caminando muy felismenten con un pelinegro muy parecido a Naruto, este solo se puso rojo del enojo.

-Parece que las chicas nos quieren dar una cucharada de nuestra propia medicina- dijo el Uchiha acomodandose en su silla muy divertido.

-Pero no entendo porque lo hacen- confezo Naruto tan inocente como siempre.

-Aah Naruto- suspuro Nara- ¿no te acuerdas de lo que nos dijo Tsunade el dia anterior?... ellas no quieren vernos con Izumi y las demas

-Entonces ustedes quieren devolverles la jugada...- pauso para pensar- ¡chicos se van a meter en un gran problema con ellas!- dijo algo alterado el rubio.

-No importa que pase, tan solo vamos a mover fichas al asunto- dijo rapidamente Sasuke.

-Y ya se como- dijo con gran sonrisa malisiosa el Hyuga mientras miraba al rubio- Naruto... dijiste que Gaara andaba con Matsuri... ¿verdad? ¿tienes su telefono?- se apresuro a preguntar.

-Si... ¿por?

-Prestame tu telefono- acto seguido el ojiazul se lo paso al ojiperla, y este a el Uchiha.

-Ya entendi tu plan Hyuga- admitio el domador de sombras divertido de la idea del ojiperla- Sasuke, tu llama- continuo viendo que Sasuke tenia el telefono.

-Hai- empezo el moreno a buscar el nombre, hasta que dio con el.

-_Bueno...-_ se escucho del otro lado del telefono, al parecer llego la llamada a su destino.

-Matsuri...

-_Si... ¿quien es?- _pregunto.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke...

-_Uchiha... a si... ya recorde_

-¿Oye no te gustara venir a Konoha para estar con Gaara en el festival?

-_Me encantaria-_ exclamo felismente

-Excelente- susurro el moreno.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En otra parte de la aldea, cuatro amigas se reunian en una casa muy peculiar, mientras una de ellas caminaba muy pensativa por toda la sala, las otras tres solo hablaban de que la chica de pie se estaba tomando muy enserio la situación en la que estaban todas, no era para tanto, no tenia que pornerse tan nerviosa.

Las tres chicas sentadas solo susurraban quien sabe que cosa. Hasta que un kunai dio un fuerte golpe sobre la pequeña mesa de madera de la sala donde se encontraban reunidas. Despues de eso solo se escucho un regaño.

-¡¡Azura estas loca, si mis padres ven asi la mesa me matan!!- regaño la tal dueña de la casa

-Mira Hikary no estoy de humor para esos problemas, esa Maldita Frente de Marquesina de Sakura y sus amigas estan ahora mismo ideando un plan para quitarnos a Sasuke y a los demas- contesto muy molesta la peliroja a ojimiel

-Concuerdo con Azura- dijo Tamara- hoy vi irse del entrenamiento a Tenten con el hermano del Kazekage de la aldea de la arena- confeso dejando a Hikary y a Izumi muy sorprendidas.

-Eso no es nada- dijo Azura- yo vi a la "zorra pelo de chicle" irse del entrenamiento con el mismo Kazekage- continuo dejando asombradas a las demas chicas- despues de darle un beso en la mejilla- agrego mas que molesta, por no decir enfadada

-Mira esas chicas estan locas- dijo Izumi muy tranquila- aparte ya perdieron, tuvieron toda su vida para tenerlos y ninguna de ellas dio el paso a la relación

-Izumi-chan tiene razon- alego Hikary

-Si pero recuerden que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale- agrego la azabache

-Si, tambien vale que la maestra de las armas le halla dado una paliza a la maestra de las invocaciones- burlo la embajadosa de la hierba, haciendo enojar a la mencionada, tal parecia que todos se habían enterado de la "pequeña pelea" que tuvieron las chicas.

-Mira Izumi...-pauso- ¡¡QUE LA CHICA PANDA NO ME HALLA DEJADO SACAR UN PERGAMINO DE INVOCACION NO SIGNIFICA QUE ME VENCIO!!- grito todavia mas molesta.

-Por ahora tenemos que poner cartas al asunto- pauso (que a todos les gusta poner frases en vez de decir las cosas claras X3)- Tamara... ya es hora de que Hiahi-sama sepa tu relación con Neji-san- continuo muy seria la ojiceleste

-¿¿¡¡QUE!!??- grito la morena super sorprendida- si no mal recuerdas, Hanabi Hyuga me ODIA- alego haciendo enfasis en la palabra "odia"- hasta me advirtio que no me hacercara a su padre- continuo.

-Es por eso mismo que tienes que ir- dijo dejando sin entender a la pelinegra y a las demas- Nesecito, no mas bien, "necesitamos" que te comprometas con Neji para que vean esas cuatro tipas que no los perderemos

-Azura Yoshida eres una demente- dijo la ojimodara con una venita de desesperación en la frente, conocía a su amiga, y nada la haria cambiar de parecer, solo le quedaba hacer lo que le pidio y no renegar, no queria meterse con ella. Total solo quedo haceptar.

-Pero...- se escucho muy tímida de parte de la pelimorada- que pasaría si Hiashi Hyuga n-no aceptara... a Tamara-chan- cuestiono Hikary.

-Hikary no vallas con eso, si piensas negatva pasan cosas malas- regaño la rubia

-Dejen de pelear... por ahora solo pensaremos en hacer que Tamara se comprometa con Neji- pauso- si las otras dos consiguen un chico esto se pondra díficil- murmuro algo preocupada Azura. Izumi y Hikary tragaron saliva, se les había olvidado lo que vieron el la mañana, y si lo decian ahora nada bueno pasaria- ¿ahi algo que quieran decirme chicas?- pregunto Azura al tonar sus caras de preocupación y no se diga del sonido de sus gargantas irritadas.

-Etto... nosotras- intento decir Hikary

-Vimos a la Hyuga y a la Yamanaka con unos chicos que no son de la aldea- continuo Izumi algo preocupada de como reaccionaria la ojicielo

-Aah eso- suspiro Azura como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, cosa que sorprendio a las chicas presentes... hasta que...- ¿¿¿¡¡¡PORQUE DIABLOS NO LO DIJERON ANTES!!!???- grito con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permtieron asustando a las dos chicas

-Azura...- interrumpio la esena Tamara- creo que esa información nos servira

-A si... ¿como?- cuestiono la mensionada

-Ya veras- concluyo, poniendse de pie y abriendo la puerta de salida- pondre en marcha el plan- y dicho eso salio de la casa.

-Que tramara esa chica- cuestiono la pelimorada

-Nada bueno- contesto la rubia

-No crean que me eh olvidado de los dos que han mencionado- dijo Azura con tono de miedo, haciendo que las dos chicas que quedaban se pusieran nerviosas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En otra parte de la aldea, una castaña y una ojiperla se encontraban en casa de esta última, ya que la había invitado a cenar.

-Gracias por volverme a invitar a cenar a tu casa Hinata- gradecia la maestra de las armas a su amiga ojiperla- pero no estoy segura de cenar tambien con Hiashi-sama... nunca le eh hablado, y es posible que ni sepa quien soy yo- continuo bajando la cabeza algo apenada.

-Tranquila Tenten, si ahi un momento par que conozcas a mi papá, es ahora- consolo Hinata.

-Pero las veces que eh venido a tu casa es cuando no esta tu papá en la aldea, o para recojer a Neji para ir a una mision- se excuso la castaña, Hinata solo la miro divertida.

-Bueno... mejor cambiemos de tema- dijo- dime que pasa con Kankuro- dicho eso Tenten levanto la cabeza asombrada de que ella supiera de eso.

-Hmp- pauso- anoche llego a mi casa con Gaara, Sakura acepto por mi su ayuda, y por eso tengo que fingir ser su novia- concluyo molesta y de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno Tenten si dejas que te de mi opinion, llegaron en buen momento- dijo divertidala Hyuga- recuerda que en unos días es el festival de Konoha, si no queres ver a esa Tamara con cara de triunfo con Neji sera mejor que aceptes a Kankuro... solo hasta que se tena que ir denuevo a su aldea

-Tienes razon Hinata... no dejare que Tamara me gane...

-Hinata-sama- interrumpio una de las sirvientas de la mansion al abrir la puera de la habitación- la cena esta lista y Hiashi-sama la esta esperando a usted y a su acompañante- dijo, haciendo una reverencia antes de irse.

-¡¡Hiashi-sama sabe que estoy aqui!!- grito la castaña sorprendida ante el comentario de la sirvienta.

-Parece que si- burlo Hinata- mejor vamos antes de que se enoje mi papá- y dicho eso la agarro de la mano y se la llevo al comedor (oigan creo que le estoy poniendo el caracter equivocado a Hinata, ¿o sera que esta cambiando de caracter porque Naruto tiene novia? inner: pa mi lo segundo)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Enserio... muchas gracias por venir hasta aqui Toshiko- agradecia ruborizada la rubia que se encontraba sudando por la parrilla de la mes en frente de ella y el castaño- pero siento que no soy una buena amiga al dejar que me ayudes con este plan que se le ocurrio a Sakura... etto... no quiero que halla un malentendido con esto de decir que eres mi novio

-Mira Ino...- intento decir el chico- si vine hasta aqui fue porque queria ayudarte, y no me gusto la idea de verte sufrir... es como te dije alla en mi aldea... "no me gusta ver a una linda chica llorar"- ante esas palabras la rubia se ruboriso, su mano que descansaba en la mesa del restauraten donde se encontraban (el cual es el que Chouji siempre va a comer sus costillas) fue tocada por la mano del ninja de la roca, cosa que hiso que Ino se ruborisara.

-Toshiku-kun...

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aqui Ino-chan- fue interrumpida, por la persona que juro que si volva a ver la mataria, pero no hiso nada, solo se dgno a verla, o verlos

-Shikamaru- dijo algo animada- Izumi- ahora con pesadez- que casualidad encontrarlos aqui- continuo con la sonrisa forsada.

-Mas bien es lo que nosotros debeiamos decir- dijo mirando al castaño que se encontraba sentado enfrente de ella- tu eres Toshiko... ¿no?- pregunto al dueño del nombre.

-Si... y tu deber ser Izumi- contesto sin mucho interes bebiendo se su vaso

-Asi es- contesto de la manera mas resetuosa que pudo- ¿prodriamos cenar con ustedes?- pregunto, dejando sonprendidos a Ino y Shikamaru, que hasta el momento no habia dicho ni pio. Este miro a la chica a su lado, y luego vio a su compañera de equipo, ella estaba viendo al castaño que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-Por mi no ahi problema- contesto el chico- ¿y tu Ino?- pregunto a la chica a su lado

-¿Eh?... Etto... no, no ahi problema- contesto desorientada

-Perfecto- dijo alegremente la embajadora de la hierba, empojando a su novio al siento para despues sentarse ella- _Es mas lindo de cerca... Io si tiene buen gusto- _penso mientras veia al castaño frente a ella

-_Si ella es asi de bonita... Me pregunto como seran las demas chicas-_ penso el castaño con media sonrisa en su rostro.

El resto de la velada solo se djeron algunas cosas, hasta que llego Chouji, pero eso es otra historia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una noche hermosa, tan tranquila para un paseo bajo la luz de la luna, una para invitar a los amigos a ir a cenar, lastima que el equipo 7 estaba en una reunion importante, o mas bien esperaban a que les abreran las puertas

-Genial, esto es genial- decia la miembro fenenina del grupo- ya son dos horas de la hora indicada para reunirnos, y Kakashi-sensei nos tiene aqui afuera de su casa- seguia quejandose mientras estaba de frente a la puerta. Se resigno, volteo su cuerpo y voy como Sasuke preparaba uno de sus jutsus y un clon de Naruto asiendole una bola de chakra.

-Quitate Sakura- dijo moletso el azabache- estoy arto de esperar, si no sale, quemare la puerta- concluyo ya con el jutsu preparado.

-Ah no teme, yo destruire la puerta con mi rasegan- intervino el rubio ya con la bola en sus manos.

-No gasten chakra chicos- acto seguido, sin voltear, Sakura golpeo la puerta con el puño cerrado, haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos, y unos volaran al interior de la vivienda, los cuales golpearon a un dormilado peliplateado.

-Se puede saber porque tanto alboroto, y porque esan en la puerta de mi casa- dijo sin ironia de pregunta, todavía muy dormido

-¡¡¿¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE NOS CITO EN SU CASA HACIA MAS DE DOS HORAS??!!- gritaron Naruto y Sakura a la vez como siempre desde que formaron el equipo, Sasuke solo respiro profundo y Kakashi los miro confundidos.

-¿Yo los cite en mi casa?

-¡¡SIII!!- respondieron los tres molestos

-Mmm...- intentaba recordar el jounnin- a si... ya reconrde... si... los cite porque Tsunade me dijo que ustedes se haran cargo del orden en el festival junto con el equipo Gai y el equipo 10, si los ven, les avisan- y tras dicho eso cerro lo que creyo que habia de puerta, cuando se dio cuanta de que no había puerta se giro para regañar a sus alumnos, pero al no verlos ahí...- oigan... ¿quien pagara mi puerta?-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Si dije que el ambiente era tenso en casa de Tenten... imaginense las miradas de odio que se mandaban en el comedor de la mansion Hyuga, porque al parecer no solo estaban los miembros principales de esta, sino gente muy tensa y llena de odio y rencor.

Tenten miro a su izquierda, se encontraba su amiga de casi toda su niñez, Hinata, al lado de esta, la cabeza del clan, Hiashi Hyuga, al otro lado de este se encontraba su segunda hija, Hanabi, quien iba acompañado de su novio, Shino Aburame; quien diria que ese enorme cubo de hielo (que le ganaba por mucho a Sasuke y Neji) se le declarara a la segunda opción de líder del clan mas prestigioso de toda la aldea, si bien sabia Shino no era del tipo de chicos que se expresa demaciado, pero acompañar en una msion a la menor Hyuga, y luego volver con la mayor noticia jamas imaginada de todos los tiempo, obio, Hiashi se enojo al saberlo, pero penso que seria la oportundad perfecta para unir dos clanes muy respetados.

En frente de la ojos chocolate se encontraban los ojos que desde niña la volvan loca, los ojos aperlados con los que crecio a su lado, los ojos que tenían un brillo que pondría celosa a la misma luna, lastima, por no decir por desgracia, alado del dueño de divinos ojos se encontraban unos ojos inmensamente morados, junto con una cabellera negra extremadamente larga, recogida, una parte, por una coleta baja y el resto de abajo suelto, una tez aperlada por los rayos del sol, y un muy buen cuerpo, en su frenten llevaba la banda protectora de la aldea, la cual Tenten se repetia millones de veces que no deberia tener, porque sus origenes no eran de la aldea a la que pertenecia la banda.

En dicho comedor solo se escuchaban los cubiertos golpeando el plato, y se sentian miradas de odio por casi toda la mesa, bueno, en realidad era de una persona a otra. Tenten se maldijo el segundo en el que entro al comedor, y como sucedio todo.

**_Flash Back_**

Tenten´Povs`

Hinata me siguio jalando hasta el comedor de su casa, estaba muerta de los nervios. No me podia ver a mi misma en el mismo comedor que el gran Hiashi Hyuga, y mucho menos podia ver a Neji despues del espectaculo que hiso en el entrenamiento cuando llego Kankuro a interrumpirnos. Era defintivo, ese no era "mi día".

Nos detuvimos en la entrada al comedor, seguia nerviosa y Hinata se le notaba la cara de "espero que mi padre ande de buen humor", eso me hiso ponerme peor. Deslizo la puerta, dio dos pasos para delante y escuche...

-Otou-sama, espero no moleste que halla invitado a una amiga a cenar esta noche- la vi tan tranquila, pero a la vez con cara preocupada, cosa que no se notaba porque estaba haciendo una reverencia a la cabeza del clan.

-Para nada- escuche de la cabeza del clan, me senti aliviada, pero no duro mucho ya que Hinata me volvio a jalar hacia dentro, y al ver los potentes ojos del Hyuga mayor me senti como una muñeca de trapo.

-Otou-sama, le presento a Tenten, Tenten, mi padre- me presento Hinata con mucha confianza, creo que sabia que si ella actuaba tranquila, yo lo estaria.

-Un placer conocerle Tenten-san- me saludo Hiashi con, lo que creí que era una sonrisa. Hinata se me acerco al oido diciendome: _"contestale con respeto y haciendo una reverencía, y asi te sentiras mas segura junto a el"_.

-El placer es todo mio Hiashi-sama- le conteste como me lo indico Hinata, esperado nerviosa su reaccion, solo podia ver su cara seria, "la misma cara de Neji" diria yo.

-¿Que esperan?... tomen asiento- nos dijo respetuosamente indicndonos los lugares, las dos asentimos y nos sentamos, Hinata alado de el y yo al lado de Hinata.

Por un momento vi que Hiashi queria decir algo, pero se escucho un chillido despues de un jalon de la puerta.

-Konishiwa padre- dirigi mi vista a la puerta y vi a la pequeña Hanabi Hyuga con una cara de niña inocente, la misma que Naruto, _"ni se nota que esta en el mismo equipo anbu que el" _me burle con media sonrisa ante ese pensamiento. Detras de esta venia su novio, Shino Aburame, con su pose fría, segun recuerdo, Hinata me dijo que desde que Shino y Hanabi salen, el de repente va a cenar a casa de esta. Voltie a Hinata denuevo, quien me dio una sonrisa- Tenten-chan, hace mucho que no te veo- me saludo Hanabi acercandose a mi.

-Si Hanabi-chan, has cambiado mucho- le conteste lo mas repstuosamente que pude, y me senti rara de usar un honorifico como _-chan_, siempre use el _-sama_ para una persona mayor, pero Hinata me advirtio que con Hanabi usara el _-chan_.

La menor Hyuga siguio caminando alrededor de la mesa, y fue a sentarse en el espacio restante alado de su padre, junto a esta se sento su actual novio. Por un momento me senti tranquila, claro, sabía que en cuanto Neji atravesara esa puerta me sentiria peor de lo que yo misma creo, y eso es decir mucho. Una pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Y bien Tenten-san- me volte a ver de donde venia la voz- ¿desde cuando conoces a Hinata?- me pregunto el mismo Hiashi que yacía muy comodo en su lugar.

-La vi por primera vez en los examenes chunnin- conteste- ya habia escuchado de ella pero Neji no me la queria presentar- segui, creo que meti la pata.

-¿Neji dices?- pregunto con mueca de confucíón, ahi de mi.

-Tenten-chan esta en el mismo equipo ninja que Neji-kun papa- contesto Hanabi muy tranquila comiendo de su plato. Me reí en mis adentro, si Neji odiaba que yo me dirijiera a el por el _-kun_, ya me imagino que con Hanabi la quisiera matar.

-Mmm...- medito Hiashi- el me ha hablado de sus compañeros, pero nunca me dijo de usted Tenten-san- me senti debastada al escuchar esas palabras, si al enterarme de la relacion de Neji con Tamara me senti menospreciada, en este momento me sentia peor. Maldije en mis adentros tener que ser a la que le iba peor en el juego del amor, claro que tambien tenia que contar a las demas chicas, pero almenos a ellas les iba mejor con el plan que a mi, y eso es decir mucho.

Por un momento desee que la tierra me tragase, con las palabras de Hiashi-sama supe que no valia nada para Neji, o eso crei hasta oir el murmullo de Hanabi: _"A ti no te habla de ella, pero creeme que yo llegue a un punto en donde quise desaserme de ella", _me senti tan bien de entender cada palabra que salá de la boca de esa niña, mire de reojo a Hinata que al parecer tambien hollo las palabras de su hermanita, me miro tambien de reojo algo nerviosa, parece que ella sabía de lo que hablaba Hanabi, y parece que tambien sabia que yo escuche eso, y la vi con cara de "porque rayos no me dijste antes de eso", ella entendio la mirada y me murmuro un _"lo siento"_.

-Pero bueno... cuenteme de usted- me dijo mientras seguia comiendo de su plato.

-Bueno...- dije temerosa- como dijo Hanabi-chan, estoy en el mismo equipo ninja que Neji desde que salimos de la academia...- fui interrumpida por el abrir de la puerta, y tras esta se encontraba el chico que antes mencione, Neji se encontraba un poco... ¿preocupado?, ¿desconsertado?, ¿confundido?, ¿enojado?, no supe como interpretar la cara que tenía, y eso me altero un poco.

-Neji... me alegra que llegaras- escuche eso de Hiashi-sama, dirigi mi mirada al antes mencionado y lo vi mas interesdo en su plato que en el echo que Neji halla llegado tarde a la cena.

-Siento la tardanza- se disculpo haciendo una reverencia- espero no les moleste que halla invitado a alguien a cenar- eso me hiso pensar que hiso lo que creo que hiso, reze a Kami-sama que por esa puerta no entrara la persona que pensaba que invito. Mire de reojo a Hinata, que al parecer tambien rezaba pero se le entendia _"Por Kami-sama que haiga invitado a Lee, por favor",_ mire a Hanabi y la vi con cara de odio que decia _"tu que haces aqui",_ claro, como ella estaba sentada en una parte donde se podia ver atravez de la puerta sabia quien era, esa cara me sorprendio de ella, mire a Shino, no se porque, y seguia con la pose fria- Hashi-sama...- me saco de mis pensamientos- le presento a Tamara- djo Neji dejando entrar a la zo... digo Tamara- ....mi novia...- vi como lo penso dos veces en decir esa frase. Me quede con las ganas de llorar eh irme corriendo del lugar, Hinata estaba sorprendida de las palabras de Neji, bueno, no tanto como Hiashi-sama, que al parecer se encontraba mucho mas que estupefacto ante esa declaración, Hanabi estaba furiosa, tenia la cara de que cuando acabara la cena la iba a matar, si lo hacia yo me le unia, y Shino... todavia sin decir ni pio.

Hiashi no dijo nada, los invito a sentarse, indicandoles que lo hicieran al lado mio, pero Neji no obedecio y prefirio sentarse junto al otro cubito de hielo. Se volvio a tomar la platica, segui hablando de mi vida, como fui nombrada "Maestra de las Armas", que soy parte de los 16 selectos de la quinta Hokage, y que en mas de una ocacion eh formdo parte del escuadron anbu.

La vida de Tamara me sorprendio, vino a Konoha como refugiada de la niebla, la atrasaron dos años en la academia _"con razon tiene nuestra edad y no la vi en nuestro grupo"_ que la llamaron maestra de las invocaiónes, _"okei, tal vez si se parece a mi un poquito"_ y que forma parte del escuadron anbu de Neji. La velada no tardo mucho en ponerse tensa, bueno para mi y Tamara.

Fin Tenten ´Povs`

**_Flash Back End!_**

**_-_**Y bien... ¿desde cuando salen?- se aventuro a preguntar la cabeza del clan Hyuga. Neji no quiso responder, y se dedico a comer de su plato.

-Casi dos años- solto Tamara con una expreción muy contenta, Hiashi se le quedaba viendo muy sorprendido mientras Neji se ahogaba con la comida. Hiashi decidio que mejor ya no hablaba, y Tamara segua con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En la mesa seguian las miradas de odio de parte de Tenten y Tamara, una intranquila Hinata viendo las miradas, una muy molesta Hanabi comiendo rapidamente de su plato, un Shino indiferente y un Neji casi ahogandose.

-Y dime Tenten- se aventuro a decir Tamara tan tranquila- ¿quien es el chico con el que te fuiste hoy despues de entrenar?- pregunto como si fuera la cosa mas comun de todas, esa pregunta soprendio, no solo a la castaña y a Hinata, sino tambien a la cabeza del clan y a su hija menor.

-Nadie sin importancia- contesto Tenten algo molesta, pero respetuosamente.

-Tengo una grandiosa idea... porque no asemos un convivio aqui en la mansion con todos aqui... podriamos invitar a ese amigo tuyo de la arena, junto con su hermano- tento Neji como Tenten querian que Tamara se callara. Segun Neji, si seguia hablando lo sacaria de quisio, y segun Tenten, si segua hablando se perderia su oportunidad para estar con Neji- y tu puedes invitar a ese chico con el que te vi muy contenta Hinata-chan- ahora si, todos en la mesa estaban soprendidos. Si Hinata llevaba a Daisuke a su casa, su padre empesaria a pensar en el futuro líder del clan, si Tenten llevaba a Kankuro, empezaria una pelea- tu tambien estas invitada Hanabi-chan- concluyo, para seguir cenando.

-Me parece buena idea...- alego Hiashi- pedire que preparen el jardin para mañana al mediodia y que preparen la comida

Ahora si, Hinata y Tenten estaban en un embrollo- si me disculpa Otou-sama... Tenten-san y yo tenemos algo importante que hacer en casa de Sakura-chan... nos retiramos- y dicho eso ambas chicas se levantaron de la mesa y se dirijeron a la salida.

-Hinata-neechan...- se escucho decir de Hanabi- las acompaño- y concluida la presencia de las tres jovenes, se retiraron por la puerta de la mansion, con rumbo a casa de Sakura.

-_Fase 1: conocer a Hiashi Hyuga, completa...- _penso Tamara- _Fase 2: delatar a Hinata, y de paso a Tenten que no sabia que estaba aqui, completa; Fase 3: hacer el convivio para que Hiashi conozca al "nuevo novio" de Hinata, en proceso_

* * *

**Bueno... ¡¡ESTA VES EL FICK ME QUEDO MAS LARGO!! **(_inner: aleluya!! ^O^_) **SII!!! 5,521 palabras;** **ahora, rapuidamente termino el capi 4 de mi otro fick, **(_inner: ¿aunque te falte mucho?_) **eso es lo de menos...**

**bueno... ahora mismo devuelvo reviis...**

**sayo!!**

**dejen reviis**


	6. El Secreto del EquipoGai

**Konishiwa!!**

**Solo dire que de ahora en adelante las notas iran bajo y espero les guste.**

* * *

_"LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS QUE YO AGREGO"_

* * *

Cap. 6.- "El Secreto del Equipo-Gai"

-¡¡¿¿QUE TAMARA HISO QUE??!!- se escucho de dos chicas

-¡¡YA LES DIJIMOS QUE FUE A CENAR A MI CASA PARA CONOCER A MI PADRE!! ¡¡Y QUE QUIERE QUE TODAS LAS PAREJAS VALLAN A UN CONVIVIO MAÑANA!!- respondio la mas pequeña del lugar

-Ha-nabi-chan... c-creo que l-los gri-gritos no funcionan- intento calmar su hermana mayor

-Creo que Azura se esta tomando esto enserio- dijo Sakura mas tranquila de como habia reaccionado hace poco, sentandose en su cama- si Tamara fue a conocer a tu padre Hinata...- pauso- ...nos estan advirtiendo que no perderan a los chicos tan facilmente- concluyo

-Esto es serio- dijo Ino- solo nos queda ir a esa reunión... y actuar segun la situación

-NO, NO Y NO... NO IRE CON KANKURO A LA MANSION HYUGA- grito una alterada Tenten haciendo verrinche como niña pequeña.

-Concuerdo con Tenten- dijo Hinata.

-¿Porque no?- pregunto Sakura

- Mi padre nos dijo a Neji y a mi hace tiempo, que si al cumplir 20 años encontrabamos a una persona, empezaria a preparar la fiesta de compromiso, no puedo presentarle a Daisuke-kun

-YO NO PIENSO IR A OTRA FIESTA CON KANKURO- volvio a gritar la maestra de las armas

-Yo sabia que esa chica Tamara iba a ser una molestia- murmuro la Hyuga menor

-Por cierto Hanabi... hace rato en la cena veias a Tamara con cara de odio... ¿porque la veias asi?- pregunto la maestra de las armas, haciendo que las demas chcas se pusieran dudosas.

-Hace casi dos años conoci a Tamara, fue una vez en la que Hinata estaba en una mision con mi padre...- pauso para recordar- un día vi como Tamara le daba un beso a Neji, y cuando salio de la mansion... le dije que no la queria ver alado de Neji, ni mucho menos cerca de mi padre- pauso- ...¡¡YA VERA COMO ME LA PONGO CUANDO LA VUELVA A VER!!- concluyo gritando lo ultimo.

-Bueno... por ahora solo iremos al convivio mañana- dijo Sakura, mientras veuia como Hinata bajava la cabeza- no te preocupes, si Hiashi-sama empieza a ver preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso, nosotras haremos lo que sea para evitarla... o atrasarla- intento animar.

-Ari-gato Sakura-chan- agradecio la ojiperla

-Sakura-chan- llamo la pequeña de ojos color perla- tu estas saliendo con Gaara-sama, ¿no?

-...Si...

-¿No se supone que Gaara esta saliendo con Matsuri... su alumna?

-¡¡MATSURI!! ¡¡COMO LA PUDIMOS OLVIDAR!!- grito alarmada esta Ino

-¿Gaara enserio esta saliendo con Matsuri?- pregunto asombrada la pelirosa

-Ahora que recuerdo... me encontre a Matsur hace unos mese muy feliz, me dijo que ya era la novia de Gaara

-Y TE LO TENIAS BIEN GUARDADITO ESO TENTEN- regaño Sakura

-Si Matsuri-chan viene a Konoha para el festival, el plan esta arruinado- dedujo Hinata

-Por ahora no pensemos en Matsuri, yo hablare con Gaara sobre eso, ustedes sigan con el plan, y no metan la pata- concluyo Sakura muy seria.

-Nee-chan- llamo denuevo Hanabi- es tarde... sera mejor volver, recuerda que dejamos a Tamara sola con Neji y mi padre

-Hai... nos vemos mañana a medio día- dijo Hinata mientras se ponía de pie para retirarse

-¡¡Hai!!- fue lo ultimo que se escucho de esa reunion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una dormitada Tenten se levantaba con fastidio, no queria ir a entrenar, aunque si queria darle una paliza a cierto Hyuga. Se alisto y se fue al campo de entrenamiento de siempre (creo que esto ya lo dije en otro capitulo).

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento se quedo sorprendida de lo que habia, o de lo que no habia. No habia un Gai-sensei gritando cosas de _LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE EN USTEDES _(recuerden que esta de misión), y un Lee preparandose para sus extraños entrenamientos y, si estos no resultaban, sus auto-castigos. Como esas cosas no estaban en el lugar de entrenamiento, dedujo que lo que habia era algo que hace mucho no sentia, _tranqulidad_... Una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentia en ese campo, tan hermoso campo que al final del dia se encontraba repleto de explociones, cortes en los árboles, kunais o cualquier tipo de armas que se pudieran imaginar.

-Lee dijo que hoy no vendria a entrenar- esa voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Pense que hoy entrenarias con tu tío... y prepararias las cosas para el "convivio"- dijo friamente diciendo entre dientes la ultima palabra, sin voltearse a verlo.

-Yo no opte por hacerlo, si Tamara lo quiere organizar, la dejare que lo haga sola- dijo con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

_Un momento de silencio..._

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes- murmuro apenas audible

-¿Como?- pregunto, al no entender las palabras de su "compañera"

-...- no contesto, solo se sento en el suelo dandole la espanda al Hyuga- porque... no me dijiste... de Ta-tamara- volvio a decir pero esta vez un poco mas fuerte que antes.

-...- Neji tampoco respondio, sabía que si hablaba la haría sentir peor de lo que el creía, y no quería sentirse culpable. Lo que no sabía es que ese silencio rompia a Tenten por dentro, ¿entonces su "amistad" no valia nada pare el? Cuando Neji estaba a punto de hablar, Tenten salio corriendo de ahi, este decidio seguirla, pero lo penso dos veces para decidir: _"¿la dejaba sola para que se tranquilizara o iba y le pedia perdon, y de paso unas explicaciones?" _opto por la segunda opción y fue por la ninja de los chongos.

Tenten llego al pequeño lecho de río que se encontraba cerca de donde entrenaba, se sento a pensar un buen rato, quería que la tierra la tragase, no queria ver a esa niña de ojos morados cerca de Neji, y derrepente se le vino a la cabeza... _"si actuo asi de seguro que el ya sabe lo que siento por el, tambien lo han de saber Naruto, Shikamaru y Sasuke, aunque el Uchiha ya sabia los sentimientos de Sakura desde niños"_...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Entonces vienes al convivio Naruto-kun?- pregunto una pelimorada mentres seguia sentada en la mesa del restaurante. Naruto tenia ganas de desayunar algo, pero el queria ir a Ichiraku, y comerse cuanto ramen le cupiera en el estomago (imaginen, si a los 12 años se comia como 30 platos... ¿cuantos se comeria a los 20 años?, dejenme decirles que nuestro estomago es del tamaño de nuestro puño derecho). Por no quedar mal con Hikary (yo: porque con ella ¬¬; inner: porque es tu fick y tu asi lo pones; yo: Un.n) decidio acompañarla a desayunar en un restaurante lujoso de la aldea (yo: ¿cuanto le costara la comida?; inner: ¡¡YA DEJA QUE LEAN EL FICK!!; yo: okei... gruñona ¬¬) solo que no contaba con encontrarse con cierta parejita, o mas bien ver a cierta peliazul con cierto pelinegro.

-No se Hikary-chan... esque no estoy muy seguro de querer ir a la mansion Hyuga- contesto viendo de reojo a la peliazul que se sentaba a unas mesas de el.

-Es por Hinata-chan... ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?

-Digo que si no queres ir al convivio por no hacer sentir mal a Hinata-chan... o no quieres verla a con ese chico pelinegro de otra aldea

-¿Como sabes de...?

-No creas que no los había visto antes... y tampoco creas que no me fije cuando entraron al restaurante- admito la pelimorada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

(......) (_esto es para cuando valla a cambiar de personajes pero que estan en el mismo lugar_)

-¿Segura que quieres comer aqui? se supone que vinimos aqui para no ver a Naruto en Ichiraku- pregunto un pelinegro mientras miraba la cara de preocupación de su acompañante ojiperla.

-N-no... es mejor que me vea feliz contigo a tener que evitarlo... como quiera el va a ir a mi casa a medio día- respondio Hinata un poco preocupada al mencionar que Naruto iba a su casa.

-Ah si, el convivo... segura que quieres que valla, que asaria su tu pa...

-Esta bien... si Azura-san me ve triste o no me ve en el convivio dira que soy una debilucha- dijo decidida de lo que decia.

-Sabes... tu y tus amigas si conseguiran lo que quieren- menciono el ojiazul con un brillo en los ojos que hiso que Hinata se sonrojara.

-¿E-eso c-cres?

-Si luchas por el lo obtendras- se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro- solo imagina que una de tus amigas llegue a tu casa y diga que ya esta con el chico que quiere- esta vez la sonrisa era mas grande, lo cual hiso que la ojiperla se sonrojara mas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Si alguien se preguntaba porque Naruto estaba en un restaurante a casi las 10:00 de la mañana, en vez de estar entrenando con su equipo como acostumbraba siempre...

-¡¡FEA!!

La respuesta es muy simple...

-¡¡TONTA!!

-¡¡TORPE!!

-¡¡BRUTA!!

-¡¡ESTUPIDA!!

-¡¡MALDITA!!

-¡¡PELO DE CHICLE!!

-¡¡ZORRA!!

-¡¡FRENTE DE MARQUISNA!!- y con eso termino la pelea entre Azura y Sakura, ya que la primera mencionada se fue con "su novio" antes de que la pelirosa le encontrara un insulto mejor que zorra.

En ese momento son que nadie se diera cuenta Naruto y Hikary se fueron.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡¡FEA!!

-¡¡MAS FEA¡¡

Con Ino e Izumi no había mucha diferencia de las ultimas dos, pero esta vez fue Ino quien se fue molesta del lugar.

-¡¡Ino!!- se escucho que le hablaban.

-¿Uh?- volteo para encontrarse con su robusto compañero Chouji- ¿que sucede Chouji?- pregunto esta ya con su amigo a su lado.

-No entiendo porque se pelean por Shikamaru... segun recuerdo tu solo lo querias como un hermano, nunca como algo más, ¿no se suponia que al unico que amabas era a Sai?- pregunto el castaño robustoa su amiga rubia.

Ino sintio una punzada en el corazón. Recordar a Sai la hacia sentir muy mal por la noticia que llego ase casi dos a la oficina de la Godaime.

**_Flash Back!_**

La aldea estaba tranquila. El equipo Ino-Shika-Cho se reunia en la oficina de la Hokage para una nueva mision. El miembro femenino del equipo llevaba un tiempo intranquila.

-_Hace meses que el equipo de Sai se fue de mision, y no ha habido ninguna noticia de ellos... Espero que este bien- _pensaba un poco preocupada de que su novio le haiga pasado algo malo.

-¡¡TSUNADE-SAMA, TSUNADE-SAMA!!- entro gritando a la oficina de la mencionada su asistente Shizune

-¿Que pasa Shizune-san?- pregunto la Hokage algo exaltada por la cara de su asistente

-¡¡El escuadron anbu que mando a la mision de hace unos meses ha vuelto!!- Ino alzo la cabeza para escuchar las palabras que salian por la boca de la mujer- bueno...- eso preocupo a la Yamanaka- unos de ellos...

-¡¡¿¿COMO QUE UNOS DE ELLOS??!!- pregunto gritando la Godaime

-Sai... y unos cuantos mas... murieron en una batalla...- Ino, ante esa declaración, se hecho en llanto y salio corriendo de la oficina, maldijo en sus adentros al bastardo que lo habia matado. Mientras tanto sus comañeron y las dos mujeres que se encontraban en la oficina entendieron el porque se habia ido de ese modo

**_Flash Back End!_**

-Ino... perdon... olvide lo que paso...- intento disculparse pero no pudo

-No importa Chouji- interrumpio la rubia con unas lagrimas en los ojos- ...eso ya... paso...

-Sabes, no me gusta que llores... te vez muy bella cuando sonries- declaro el gordito, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara- bueno... mejor vuelvo con Shikamaru... tu ve y limpiate esa carita- y se fue, dejando a una rubia sonrojada con un corazon latiendo rapidamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura que se había ido despues de esa pelea con la zo... digo pelirroja de Azura, fue a buscar a Gaara y Kankuro para infirmarles del cinvivio a medio día. Ambos chcos dijeron que estarian ahi a la hora indicada, Kankuro le pregunto a Sakura si Tenten estaria en su casa para esa hora, esta dijo que es lo mas probable, entonces el titiritero entro a su cuarto.

Sakura le había pedido a Gaara si podian salir a caminar para poder hablar del tema que había hablado con sus amigas la noche anterior. Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en una banca.

-Entonces, ¿porque no me dijistes que salias con Matsuri?- pregunto Sakura un poco triste, no le hacia sentir mal que Gaara anduviera con Matsuri, sino que si Masuri se llega a enterar de lo que pasa, Sakura nunca se perdonaria que por ella, la castaña terminara su relación con Gaara.

-Vine ahora porque Matsuri esta en una mision y no vuelve hasta dentro de 3 semanas, deje a Temari acargo y volvere en cuanto se acabe el festival- se excuso Gaara para no tener que responder mas preguntas de la pelirosa.

-Mmm...- medito Sakura- okei... pero no te pases conmigo- dijo al fin- solo ahi que mantener esto nosotros dos y las demas, si Sasuke u otra persona se entera, nos echaran todo a perder.

-Hai- termino el pelirojo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tenten seguia en ese río. Ahora estaba mas tranquila que antes, y no se sentia mal porque el chico de ojos de luna no halla ido a seguirla. Lo que ella no sabia es que el estaba en una rama de un árbol cercano observando sus movimientos, el esperaba a que se levantara la de ojos chocolate para poder encararla, pero como eso nunca paso, bajo del árbol silenciosamente para que no lo cachara.

-Tu porque no me dijiste de lo que sentias en un principo- ese comentario, esa voz, saco a la chica de los chongos de su nube. Le escucho y le respondio, pero no se digno a verle.

-Te lo dije mas de una vez... y de muchas maneras... pero tu nunca captaste, ninguna de mis indirectas- por como sonaba su voz, todavia estaba triste.

-¿Indirectas?, ¿cuales indirectas?- pregunto confundido de las palabras de la joven.

-Y te haces llamar genio- burlo- todo el tiempo, todos estos años, desde que te vi por primera vez en la academia, cuando te dirigia la palabra, como te miraba, cuando me pusieron en el mismo equipo que tu, como me ofreci para ayudarte en el entrenamiento, como te defendia cuando Lee te retaba u ofendia- se puso de pie y volteo a ver al Hyuga- ¡¡el apoyo que te daba en misiones, como esque estaba de tu lado en alguna discucion con Lee o con alguien más cuando se trataba de ti, lo delicada que era en el entrenamiento!! ¡¡todo eso lo hice por ti!!- le salieron unas pequeñas lagrimas- ¡¡despues quise saber de ti, lo que te gustaba, te disgustaba, tu pasado amargo, lo que querias para el futuro, el sello!! ¡¡TODO ESO LO HISE POR TI!! ¡¡Y ESO HISO QUE LA GENTE SE DIERA CUENTA QUE NO SOLO SENTIA ADMIRACIÓN HACIA TI!!- empezo a llorar, lo que hiso que el Hyuga se extrañara de eso, nunca la habia visto llorar, solo recordaba su cara llena de alegria, espenranza, brillo... Rara vez la veia triste, melancolica, nunca llorar.

Tenten ya no aguantaba más, aun con los ojos cerrados, levanto la mano, tomo vuelo y la asoto contra el, no sintio el tacto de su mano contra la cara, nada... solo sintio un fuerte apreton- sueltame- dijo entre dientes, todavia con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la fría mano del chico de ojos perla apretando su muñeca para detener el golpe.

-No...- respondio el Hyuga

-¡Sueltame... Neji!- decia la castaña intentando safarse del agarra

-No lo hare hasta que te tranquilises- como no tubo otra opción, Tenten se calmo, pero todavia estaba molesta y triste. Cuando el Hyuga la vio calmada, no la solto, solo la siguio interrogando- ¿porque no me dijste antes de lo que sentias?- Tenten lo miro a la cara un poco sorprendida.

-Tu sabes mejor que nadie que me hubieras dicho algo como: "los sentimientos son debilidad" o " un shinobi nunca muestra sus emociones", y despues me hubieras rechazado de la manera en que tu lo sabes hacer- una lagrima corrio por la mejilla de la ojichocolate. Neji se sentia culpable, si que su compañera lo conocia muy bien, eso mismo que dijo ella se lo hubiera dicho el, no le soprendia el porque ahora Tenten se sentia tan mal por decirle todo lo que sentia. Recordo un momento de su vida, no, uno no, muchos momentos de los que Tenten le estaba hablando, los penso detenidamente, todo condordaba, absolutamente todo, y esas veces en que Lee lo molestaba con esas palabras. Como pudo ser tan tonto.

-¿Que hubieras hecho si no te hubiera rechazado?- reto Neji con una sonrisa burlona. Esa pregunta dejo credula a Tenten _"¿Que hubiera hecho si Neji no la rechazara?_, _acaso estaba jugando con sus sentimientos"_.

Sin tener tiempo de parpadear, Tenten sintio sus labios rosarse con otros, una calides enorme se sintio en sus adentros, muchas emociones salieron a flote por el simple rozar de los labios del genio Hyuga contra los suyos. En un principio correspondio el beso, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiperla, entre mas se aferraba esta, mas Neji tomaba su cintura y la acercaba hacia el. Todo estaba resulto en ese apacionado beso. Pero recordo la triste realidad, y cruzo por su mente _"el esta jugando conmigo"_. Rapidamente se separo, no sin antes que le volvieran a hacer preguntas.

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto Neji ante ese repentino separamiento.

-No, no... quiero... que esto... no quiero que... me... me...- intento decir la castaña.

-Que esto sea solo una aventura, que crea que eres una zorra- ante esas palabras Tenten llevo sus dedos a la boca (como lo hace Hinata en la pelea contra Neji en los examenes chunnin), no sabia que decir- te prometo que no sera asi- acerco Neji su cuerpo al de la joven- lo que me hiso estar con Tamara fue que me recordo a ti- admitio- solo que ella actuo en cuanto tubo la oportunidad- y volvio a besar los labios de la castaña, unos labios, que tenía que admitir, siempre quiso besar.

Tenten seguia soprendida, pero olvido todo por ese beso tan apacionado que le daba el Hyuga. Ese beso que habia soñado por mucho tiempo, y ahora lo sentia, ya nada importaba ahora, solo los dos juntos para siempre, olvidadose completamente de todo a su alrededor y de Tamara y Kankuro, que quien sabe donde estarian. Ahora el mundo de Tenten estaba completo.

Por otro lado, Neji por fin se admitia que estaba enamorado de Tenten, 1: "porque las palabras de la joven le habrieron los ojos" y 2: "porque actuo sin razon", es decir, que no lo penso dos veces para besar a la castaña, es más, no penso ni una vez, solo se guio por el corazón. Seguian fundidos en el beso, Tenten aferrada al cuello de Neji y Neji abrazando a Tenten por la cintura, nada podia arruinar en momento mágico de ambos shinobis...

-¡¡POR FIN PASO LO QUE MAS EH DECEADO EN TODOS ESTOS AÑOS!!- esa voz chillona que gritaba a alto volumen los saco de su momento- ¡¡POR FIN MIS DOS COMPAÑEROS Y MEJORES AMIGOS DE TODA LA VIDA HAN DECIDIDO JUNTAR SUS LLAMAS!! ¡¡TE LO DIJE MAYA-CHAN, ELLOS ESTARIAN JUNTOS!!

-¡Lee-kun, n-no creo que sea buena idea interrumpirlos asi!- trataba de calmar la ojimiel.

-¡¡¿¿PERO ES QUE NO LO VEZ??!! ¡¡NEJI Y TENTEN, MS DON MEJORES AMIGOS POR FIN SE DECLARARON EL UNO AL OTRO!!- seguia gritanto Lee- ¡¡ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR ELLOS!!

Lee y Maya estaban observando, por no decir espiando, a Neji y Tenten desde hacia como 15 minutos, razon... Maya acompaño a Lee para ver si sus compañeros estarian entrenando. Al no verlos, Lee llevo a Maya al mismo río en el que se encontraban el Hyuga y la castaña, cuando diviso a lo lejos unos chongos en el río, suposo que era Tenten, luego vio a Neji sobre un árbol. Como dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato, Lee busco una vía para poder ver todo al otro lado del río, y lo encontro. Así fue como llegaro ahí. Lo que no pensaban ver era que el Hyuga y la castaña terminaran besandose.

Neji y Tenten seguian en la misma posición, Tenten en el cuello de Neji y este abrazandola de la cintura. Lee llego hasta ellos muy emocionado, detras de el, Maya, quien estaba muy apenada por la interrupción, y por la forma en que seguian los otros dos. Lee todavía tenia la cara de orgullo por sus compañeros.

-¡¡POR FIN MIS COMPAÑEROS ENCENDIERON SUS LLAMAS!! ¡¡Y ESTAN TAN ENAMORADOS QUE NO SE HAN SEPARADO!!- eso último hiso reaccionar a ambos shinobis, lo que hiso que se separaran a la velocidad de la luz

-¡¡¿¿LEE QUE HACIAS ESPIANDO??!!- regaño Tenten mas furiosa de lo que nunca había estado.

-Venia a ver si estaban aquí, y se me ocurrio venir al río, y me dio curiosidad por ver que estaban haciendo, no crei que pasaria esto... ¡¡Y ME EMOCIONA MUCHO!!- volvio a gritar muy emocionado

-Pero... ¿que pasara cunado lo sepan Tamara-chan y Kankuro-san?- ante esa pregunta, los tres se quedaron callados, por Kankuro no había roblema, el solo estaba ayudando, no era nada de Tenten, pero por Tamara, ella si salia con Neji, y el ya se la había presentado a Hiashi-sama, ¿como le harían para que no descubrieran lo que acababa de pasar?

-Tengo una idea- dijo Lee, sorprendiendo a todos- por ahora no les diremos a nadie de esto, pero, los cuatro haremos lo posible para juntar a los demas... Neji- llamo volteando al mencionado- tu le diras a Tenten lo que piensan hacer Sasuke y los demas... Tenten- ahora volteo a esta- tu le diras a Neji de lo que las chicas haran

-Me parece buena idea- aprovo Neji

-Esperen chicos, saben que yo no les puedo guardarsecretos a las chicas, menos a Hinata- admitio Tenten preocupada.

-Seria bueno que Hinata-sama ayudara con esto, despues de todo, si Tenten va a mi casa podriamos juntarnos sin que ella sosprechara- opino el Hyuga conforma a su palabra

-Yo les ayudare en lo que necesiten- dijo Maya.

-Por mi esta bien- sonrio Tenten

-Perfecto- menciono Lee- ¡este sera el secreto del equipo Gai!- concluyo, alzando el dedo pulgar como lo suele hacer.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Bueno... llego el capitulo 6 del fick... y espero les halla gustado, se que esta mas corto que el otro capitulo, pero ya perdia la inspiración y lo que seguia es para el siguiente capitulo.**

**Por fin ya se formo la primera pareja, pero no se confien, en este fick todo puede pasar, y a Neji y Tenten les tengo algo especial.**

**Siguiente capitulo:**

_Cap. 7.- "El convivio"_

**No se imaginan lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo. Ahora mismo devuelvo los reviis.**

**Dejen reviis**

**Sayo!!**


	7. El Convivio, Una Guerra de Comida

**Bueno, antes que nada, me di cuanta que estoy sentrando mi fick en Nejiten que en otras parejas, y que lo tenia en la categoria de SasuSaku, asi que, si leen esto las personas fanaticas del sasusaku, lamento cambiar de categoria, sinceramente, lo lamento u.u**

**Sin mas que decir, les dejo el septimo capitulo de mi fick: "Una Venganza No Tan Dulce"**

_"NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LOS QUE YO AGREGO"_

* * *

Cap. 7.- "El Convivio, Una Guerra de Comida"

Sin que nadie se diera cuanta, el medio dia, esperado para muchos, no para otros, llego. Eso significaba que el "maravilloso convivio", organizado por Tamara, la "novia" de Neji, hiba a empezar. Como era de esperarse, Tamara estaria desde temprano organizandolo, con autorzación de Hiashi Hyuga. Hanabi, por mala suerte y por culpa de su padre, la obligaron a ayudarla, no sin antes pedrle a si novio, Shino, que por favor la acompañar en esa torturosa mañana con la zo... digo pelinegra kunoichi.

Hinata, compañada de Daisuke, llegaron a la mansión alrededor de las 11:20, Hinata para ayudar a su hermanita, y Daisuke para lo que esta necesitara, tratando de evitar a la cabeza del clan a toda costa, o empezaria a interrogar al chico. Sin contar a los primeros mencionados, Sasuke y Azura fueron los primeros en llegar, esta ultima, emocionada por ver las caras de las "otras" chicas. Inmediatamente llego Naruto junto con Hikary, que se asercaron a los que ya habían llegado, a ecepción de las hermanas Hyuga, que veian a los otros con odio y decepción.

-No te pondas así- hablo Shino- si luchas por algo lo obtendras- esas palabras alegraron a la Hinata.

-Hai... ti-tienes razon Shino-kun- repondio alegremente la ojiperla.

Ino llego como rayo arrastrando a Toshiko, porque al parecer esta queria llegar antes que el Nara para que la viera mas feliz y arruinarle la velada. Detras de ella venia Sakura, acompañada de Gaara y Kankuro, que al parecer se lo encontraron a unas dos cuadras de la mansión, quien les dijo que Tenten no se encontraba en su casa, asi que los acompaño pero no entro para esperar a la maestra de las armas.

Kiba llego despues de unos minutos acompañado de Amaya y hermana de esta, claro, Lee tambien se encontraba con estos. El cejotas vio a Kankuro, el cual tenía una cara de desespareción.

-Tenten vendra en un rato más acompañada de Neji- le dijo Lee al marionetista ya enfrente de el, pero al notar la cara de desagrado por lo de Neji y Tenten se invento una excusa- al parecer tuvieron que ir a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, no tardaran- se libero de la cara el ninja de la arena, ya que parecia que este lo queria asesinar.

Despues de un rato llego Shikamaru e Izumi, que al parecer a este primero no le gusto ver lo divertida que se veia su compañera de equipo con el ninja de origenes de la roca. Pronto Kankuro entro a la fiesta y se acerco a su hermano, sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que unas preguntas lo invaderon.

-¿Y Tenten?, pense que entrarias cuando ella llegara- pregunto Sakura algo confundida de que la experta en armas no halla llegado.

-No quiero ver llegar a Tenten con ese Hyuga- fue lo unico que contesto Kankuro, para irse a recargar en un árbol.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Me pregunto si esto funcionara- se cuestionaba una chica mientras a su lado caminaba el amor de su vida.

-Si piensas en negativo, todo saldra mal- le contesto su amado- solo relajate y deja que todo continue

-¿Crees que fue buena idea pedirle a Tsunade-sama que Naruto y Hinata nos acompañen a la misión?- volvio a preguntar, y vio como el chico a su lado tenía una cara muy fría- ¡Neji!- grito la chica.

-Umn...- reacciono, y vio la cara de la joven algo molesta- si Tenten, aparte fue la idea de Lee, el dijo que si teniamos la oportunidad de juntar a una pareja, lo hisieramos- contesto, haciendo que la castaña recordara lo sucedido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La fiesta seguia. Una chica ya estaba arta, era la 1:30 de la tarde y su "novio" no había llegado, y lo peor de todo, le digeron que estaba con la "chica" que se lo intentaba quitar.

-Tamara, si te pones asi Sakura tomara provecho de esto- le susurro su amiga peliroja, al ver como la ninja medico disfrutaba no ver a la pelinegra con su novio, ya que el cejotas le dijo todo lo que pasaba.

Despues de un rato, por la puerta entraron los jovenes esperados. Tenían caras de no querer estar ahí en ese momento, pero tambien se les notaba en los ojos que algo ocultaban. Todas las miradas estaban fijan en los dos.

-Creo que no debimos entrar los dos juntos- susurro la castaña algo nerviosa, para que solo lo escuchara el Hyuga.

-Si... yo pienso lo mismo- admitio.

Tenten empezo a ver a todos los presentes. Todos habían llegado, y, aunque estaban todos cerca de la mesa de comida, estaban separados. Empezo a dar unos pasos al frente para irse con sus amigas, no sin antes escuchar del ojiperla _"espero tu señal"_ para poder iniciar con el plan.

-¡¿Donde estabas Tenten?!- pregunto desesperada Sakura a su amiga castaña.

-Tsunade-sama nos dijo de una misión a Neji y a mi... por eso nos tardamos- se excuso la castaña, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y dime...- se metio Ino- ¿que hicieron en el camino?- pregunto con sonrisa picara.

-N-nada- contesto roja, recordando lo que paso despues de salir de la ofcina de la Hokage.

**_Flash Back!_**

Despues de todas las preguntas que se hacia Tenten acerca de si fue buena idea meter a Hinata en la misión para que tuviera tiempo de calidad con Naruto, notaron que ya era tarde, pero el Hyuga la quiso llevar por un "atajo" por el bosque.

-¡¿Neji, que estas haciendo?!- grito la experta en armas, siendo jalada de la mano hacia los adentros del bosque.

-...- no contesto, solo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegaron a la parte mas oscura, pero era un lugar donde entre las hojas de los árboles se escapaban unos cuantos rayos del sol, haciendo ese lugar un espacio muy hermoso, tranquilo y... _romantico_.

Tenten veia todo a su alrededor, jamas había visto un lugar asi por la aldea, ni se imaginaba encontrarselo. Tanta bellesa hacia que su marada brillara. Neji la tomo, no sin antes decir...

-5 minutos mas no le hacen nada a nadie- y beso sus labios.

**_Flash Back end!_**

El convivio siguio, puras conversaciones. Sakura esperaba que Naruto haga su payasada de siempre, y, bueno... Naruto estaba amenazado que si hacia algo que arruine la "velada", se despedia de su sueño de ser Hokage.

Tenten vio de reojo como Neji estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, este la miraba sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y, de la misma forma, este asintio con la cabeza, Tenten le devolvio la respuesta. Rapidamente volteo a ver a Lee, el cual estaba hablando con Kiba (no se de que), y como alzaba las manos tan esponteanamente, y los que se encontraban a su lado sacaban esas gotitas estilo anime (no se como espresarlas en el fick Un.n). Kiba le estendio una copa de sake, el cual Lee vio muy tentadora, pero un leve golpe en su brazo por parte de Maya le hizo rechazar la invitación, de mala gana.

Unos segundos despues Lee sintio una mirada sobre él, volteo encontrandose con una arta Tenten de estar esperando a que volté. Este solo opto por asentir con su cabeza un poco apenado. La primera parte del plan estaba por empezar.

El plan consistia en avisar a Hinata de lo sucedido esa mañana, pero no podían esperar a la noche, porque tenian algo especial para que, minimo, Naruto se acercara más a ella. Tenten tenía que entrar a la mansión sin que nade sosprechara porque, luego Neji se llevaria a Hinata a el cuarto de estas, donde Tenten esperaría a ambos. Lee y Maya se ocuparian de entretener a todos, en especial a Tamara y Azura, que eran capaces de seguir a Neji y a Tenten para ver que traman.

-Chicas... si me disculpn debo ir al baño- dijo cortesmente Tenten, despues se separo de las demás para dirigirse al interior de la casa Hyuga.

Pasando unos dos minutos, Neji se acerco a Hinata.

-Hinata-sama, necesito hablar con usted en privado- dijo Neji ya a su lado. Hinata supuso que seria importante, porque se suponia que ella le pdio que no fuera tan cortes a menos que sea por una situación importante. Esta acepto y Neji se la llevo al interior de la mansión, por el mismo camino por donde se fue Tenten. Lee y Maya empezarona ver que nade los siguiera, para poder llevar la primera parte del plan con exito.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Estuvo segura de mandarlos a los dos a esa misión?- pregunto una mujer de peli negro, mientras cargaba a un pequeño cerdito- Tsunade-sama...

-Si Shizune- contesto la rubia- por mucho que no me guste arruinar esa relación de los chicos con sus "novias", no me gusta ver a mis nñas sufriendo- continuo, hablando como toda una madre.

-Pero... ¿porque ellos dos, y hasta esa fecha?- volvio a preguntar, todabia desconfiada.

-¿No viste sus caras al entrar y decirles la misíón de los dos a solas?- pregunto, a lo que su asistento solo asintio con la cabeza- bajo las circunstancias en las que se encuentran, y por como fui yo la que tire la sopa (mal cliche, lo se ¬¬), esos dos tienen demaciado orgullo como para verse en a la cara con todo lo que pasa ahora, y si te diste cuenta, Tenten se vio muy satisfecha de la misión de solo ir con el, pero conbio su cara en cuanto Neji mensiono que si podriar llevar compañia

-Todavia sigo sin entender Tsunade-sama- confenzo la pelinegra, inocentemente.

-Lo que digo es que esos dos traman algo, y por lo que pude notar, piensan empezar por Naruto y Hinata- dijo, levantandose de su silla y viendo por la ventana.

-Si ese es el caso...-pauso, para formular bien su pregunta- ¿no devio decirles quien los esperaria en el lugar de la misión?- pregunto, todavia confuza.

-Si lo hacia nunca hubieran aceptado, ademas que hubieran pedido que Naruto y Hinata no fueran siempre si con ellos...- pauso, y cuando vio de Shzune iba a hablar se le adelanto- pero tranquila, se como es el lugar a donde tiene que ir, y que se esta haciendo en estas fechas halla... todo es parte de mi plan- termino, sentandose en su silla para seguir "revisando" la papeleria de su escritorio.

-Entendido, me retiro Tsuande-sama- fue lo unico que dijo su asistente, antes de salir por la puerta.

-Por fin se fue- dijo despues de unos segundos, para sacar una botella de sake se su cajon- pense que nunca se iria- y bebio de la botella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Creo que debimos pensar bien en como decirle- dijo una preocupada chica mientras hacia tronar sus dedos y movia la mano para despertar a su amiga en shock.

-Se lo dijimos de la forma más calmada, ella no reacciono bien- contesto el chico recargado en la pared.

-No... llegaron, me vio, no me dejaste hablar y le lanzaste la noticia como bomba que explota (lo se... otro mal cliche ¬¬)

**_Flash Back!_**

Hinata caminaba detras de Neji, preguntandose que era lo que le queria decir, no encontraba ninguma respuesta coherente, bueno... hubo un momento en el que penso que Neji la llevaba a su habitación, en ella se encontraba Tenten en la cama y le decía _"Neji y yo ya estamos juntos" _pero volvio a la realidad y concluyo que eso no pasaría hasta que Tamara desapareciera.

Neji se detuvo en una puerta, la puerta del cuarto de Hinata, este la abrio con cuidado, no sin antes ver que nadie estubiera serca, la abrio y dio paso a Hinata, que se quedo atonita al ver a Tenten en su cama.

-¿Que pasa Neji-niisan?, ¿porqué Tenten esta aquí?- pregunto confundida, Neji cerro la puerta, Tenten se levanto de la cama y camino a lado de la ojiperla, para ponerse a lado del genio- _alla de mi si lo que pense era cierto- _penso nerviosa, no sabia como actuar, confundida, preocupada o... ¿feliz?

-Hinata-sama...- llamo Neji al ver a su prima un tanto distraida. Esta alzo la cabeza en señal de que escuchaba y se sento en la cama, iba a hablar pero el no la dejo- ...Tenten y yo ya estamos juntos- exclamo el genio, a lo que Tenten feliz de oreja a oreja, abrazo el brazo del joven. Hinata, quien estaba sentada en la cama, se quedo en shock por tal noticia, probre de ella.

**_Flash Back End!_**

-¿Como crees que lo hubiera tomado de ti?- pregunto curioso de imaginarse la reacción de su prima al decirle eso su amiga.

-Creo que un poquito mejor que esto- contesto, poniendo la seña de poquito en sus dedos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Valla, valla... mira a quien tenemos aqui- dijo una chica con tono de burla, y una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

-Tenemos a un niño roca y a un ceniza- comento otra chica, igual que la ultima.

-Que graciosas- comento uno de los chicos- cuanto tiempo sin vernos... Izumi, Tamara- continuo volteando a ver a las antes mencionada.

-No crei que ustedes eran los que estan ayudando a esas tipas- dijo Tamara, caminando hacia ellos junto con Izumi.

-Y nosotros no creimos que ustedes serian las zorras de las que nos hablaron esas tipas- contesto el chico sonriendo, haciendo que se enojen las chicas ante ese comentario.

-Siempre tan gracisos Daisuke- rio Izumi al chico.

-¿Y ustedes que?, ¿perdieron su gracia?- pregunto el otro chico, haciendose notar en la conversación, para despues ser abrazado por el cuello, de parte de la rubia.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos en la aldea de la roca- dijo la pelinegra con un brillo en la cara, hacercandose al pelinegro, pegendose a su pecho.

-¿Cual fue la promesa que nos hicimos el último día que estuvimos juntos?- pregunto Daisuke, con pose pensatiba.

-Que pase lo que pase...-dijo Izumi.

-...Cuando las aldeas esten en paz...- siguío Tamara.

-...Y nos volvieramos a ver...- continuo Toshiko.

-...Estariamos juntos para siempre...- termino Daisuke. Todos bajaron la cabeza, el silencio reinaba, nadie se dignaba a levantarla.

Los 4 jovenes sabían que esa promesa la habían hecho (a quien le impacte esto... les juro que la idea me llego a mitad de la noche) cuando se conocieron en la aldea de la roca, todos ya eran ninjas, por cosas del destino se conocieron y se hicieron grandes amigos. Cada uno senta algo grande por el otro, Daisuke sentía algo por Tamara, y sabia que ella le correspondia. Toshiko admiraba el entusiasmo de Izumi, y ella tenía un sentimiento aun más grande de amistad, y Toshiko sabía que ella sentía algo por el, pero el no sabía como reaccionar. El día llego, el día en el que Izumi, Tamara y Daisuke se tenian que retirar de la aldea de la roca. Era medio dia, asi que los 4 se juntaron en la plaza central, bajo el gran árbol, el árbol más viejo de la aldea, así que cada uno ponía su mano al frente, desues de decir unas palabras.

-_Pase lo que pase_...- dijo la pequeña Izumi de tan solo 12 años de edad, poniendo su mano al frente.

-..._Cuando las aldeas esten en paz_...- siguío la pequeña Tamara de 13 años haciendo lo mismo.

-..._Y nos volvamos a ver_...- continuo el pequeño Toshiko de 13 años siguiendo a las niñas.

-..._Estaremos juntos para siempre_...- termino un Daisuke de 14 años, acompañando a sus amigos en lo que hacian.

Despues de la promesa, el chico originaro de la aldea en la que estaban los acompaño hasta la salida, despiediendose asi... de sus nuevos amigos.

-Y ahora henos aquí...- interrumpio el silencio la rubia originaria de la aldea de la hierba, haciendo que todos se pusieran un poco tensos.

-Si les gustaria saber... Toshiko y yo no somos novios "reales" de Ino y Hinata-chan- dijo Daisuke, tratando de animar a las chicas.

-Dai-kun... ustedes no rompieron la promesa... pero nosotras...- intento disculparse Tamara, pero unos dedos en su boca la detubieron.

-Todavia estan a tiempo de terminar con Neji y Shikamaru...

-Pero a mi...- pauso un momento la ojimorada- ...si me gusta Neji...

-Y... a mi... si me gusta... Shikamaru...- dijo la ojisangre (diganme... ¿me exajere al describir a las chicas?) un poco apenada.

-No importa, aceptamos su desición, pero tienen que darse cuenta de que le hacen un mal a las otras chicas- dijo el azabache, abrazando a Tamara- ellas siempre han estado enamoradas de ellos, y no creo que les halla gustado la idea de que ellos andan con ustedes

-Pienso igual- apoyo el castaño- por lo que me a contado Ino, han vivido muchas aventuras con ellos, y nos les parese justo de que hallan llegado ustedes y hallan destrosado su sueño- las dos chicas no dijeron nada, sabían que los chicos tenían razon, ¿pero que podían hacer?, solo el tempo se los dira.

Mientras tanto una chica pelinegra había escuchado toda la convesación, estaba más que soprendida, ahora si que sabía como desacerse de las intrusas, ya esperaba el momento en contarselo a su hermana y amigas, esas palabras que escucho valian oro. Hanabi estaba tn emocionada cuando no se dio cuenta cuando ellos se acercaban a ella, corrío al jardín lo más rapido que pudo, luego le contaria a las demas, por ahora quería ver que pasaba con el "convivio".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tenten y Hinata saltaban de alegria. En cuanto reacciono la ojiperla dio un salto a la castaña, esta la siguio y se pusieron a saltar juntas como niñas pequeñas. Neji veia la escena... ¿feliz?... Bueno... Tenten le empezo a explicar todo lo sucedido, y cuando llego a la parte del beso, Hinata abrio de par en par los ojos sorprendida, y vaia a su primo de reojo, este estaba recargado en la pared con un tono rojo en sus mejillas y una leve sonrisa.

Hinata seguia escuchando lo sucedido, cada vez mas sonprendida y emocionada. Tenten, pensando que todo era color de rosa, se le escapo lo de la misión que tenian que hacer despues del festival y que Naruto y ella los tenían que acompañar. Otra vez quedo en shok.

-Hablaste de más- murmuro Neji, mientras veia a Tenten pasandole la mano a Hinata y chasqueando los dedos.

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto sarcastica por las palabras del ojiperla

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En el patio de la mansión todos estaban tranquilos. Tamara, Izumi, Toshiko y Daisuke ya se encontraban afuera, Tenten y Hinata salieron de la casa, detras de ellas, Neji, tan serio como siempre, pero con cara de satisfacción, a lo que todos lo miraron algo extrañado, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia.

Unas sirvientas llegaron con unos platos de ramen, Naruto, al verlos, se fue corriendo a la mesa, golpenado una piedrita en el piso y callendo arriba del ramen. Un plato salio volando y callo en la cabeza del rubio, lo que produjo unas carcajadasde parte de todos los presentes.

-¡Naruto te queda muy padre ese peinado! ¡luego me pasas la direccion del peluquero!- burlo Kiba riendo a más no poder.

-A si...-dijo Naruto retante- si tanto lo quieres... ¡TOMALO!- grito, arrojandole la primera comida que alcanzo. Kiba, al olfatearla, la esquivo, le miro con orgullo, para luego ver a quien le callo el proyectil.

-¡¡NARUTO Y KIBA ME LAS PAGARAN!!- en efecto, grito Amaya, la novia de Kiba, la cual tenía la cara cubierta de pure de papa.

-Amaya-chan... no es para tanto- trato de calmar su hermana un poco nerviosa, trantando de no reirse, esta la vio con ganas de matarla, asi que se quito parte del pure y lo lanzo, callendo en Maya.

Esta enojada tomo parte y lo lanzo al primero que vio enfrente, en este caso, Gaara, que tenia un plato de arroz. El pure le llego a la frente, y parte callo en la comida. Este miro a Maya, la cual estaba temblando de miedo, luego vio su plato, y por ultimo a todos lo presentes.

-Oye Gaara, ese look se te ve genial- burlo el Uchiha con una media sonrisa. El pelirrojo, en vez de lanzarse al ataque con arena, le lanzo la bola de arroz "con pure" de su plato, dandole de lleno en la cara.

-A ti se te ve mejor- contesto, con media sonrisa.

-¡OYE COMO TE ATREVES!- grito Azura molesta, tomo un spaguetti (creo que asi se escribia) y lo lanzo al kazekage, pero en vez de darle a el, le dio a la pelirosa que estaba riendo.

Sakura, con la comida en el pelo, tomo dos puños de arroz con pure que quedaba en el plato de Gaara, y los lanzo, callendoles a Azura, que le había lanzado la comida, y a Tamara, que desde hace rato queria quitarle esa sonrisa boba del rostro- upss... como lo siento- se "disculpo"

-¿De verdad lo sientes?- interrogo Tenten que veia a Sakura algo extrañada.

-La verdad... NO- contesto, a lo que las otras dos chicas se enfurecieron.

Y asi siguieron lanzandose comida. Increiblemente, los cubitos de hielo de la aldea se unieron a la guerra de comida. Todo volaba por ahi, no había lugar para refugiarse, hasta que depronto, se iso la guerra en equipos. ¡Chicos contra chicas! Gaara ayudaba a Sasuke y Neji en lansar la comida, Naruto había echo tres clones para ayudarlo, Kankuro planeaba los ataques con Toshiko, Shikamaru y Kiba, y Daisuke y Shino intentaban poner protectión al ataque de las chicas.

Mientras, con ellas, Tenten, Tamara, Hinata y Hanabi lanzaban la comida, Sakura planeaba ataques junto con Azura, Ino y Hikary, Izumi y Amaya ponian protección a los ataques de los chicos. Todos ya habían olvidado el odio que sentian hacia los demas, solo les inortaba ganar en esa guerra de comida, pero...

¡¿DONDE RAYOS QUEDARON LEE Y MAYA?!

Los chicos no les interesaba Lee, aunque se preguntaron solo una vez cuando Neji mensiono su nombre.

Las chicas no se habán dado cuante de que no se encontraba, hasta que Amaya pregunto por su hermana.

¡¿DONDE RAYOS SE METIERON?!

-¡¡LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE EN USTEDES POR ESTA GLORIOSA GUERRA DE COMIDA!!- en efecto, Lee grito al salir de la mansión. Había acompañado a Maya a que se lavara la cara por el pure de papa que todavia tenia, al salir se sorprendio por lo visto, y todos lo llenaron de comida. Con Lee lleno de pies a cabeza, fue el fin de la guerra.

-Miran el desastre que isimos- comento Sakura al ver el desastre causado.

-Nunca habiamos echo esto, creo que nos dejamos llevar- agrego Kiba algo apenado.

-Pero ahi que admitir que fue divertido- dijo Naruto, sonriendo- por cierto... ¿como o quien empezo esto?- pregunto inocentemente, lo que los demas lo fulminaron con la mirada, entonces recordo que el lanzo el primer proyectil de comida.

-Sera mejor que limpiemos, o Otou-sama... se enojara- dijo Hinata viendo todo el desastre.

Rapidamente todos se pusieron a limpiar el lugar, unos mas fastidiados que otros, pero acordaron que el que no había lanzado comida no limpiaria, lo que no los salvaba, porque el unico que no lanzo comida, fue Lee. Ya terminaron de limpiar se prometieron no volver a poner ramen en una reunión como esa, lo que hizo que Naruto hisiera un berrinche, pero todo le gritarn que si pasaba denuevo eso, porque había ramen en la mesa, el tendría que limpiar todo.

-¿Que hora es?- pregunto Ino mientras se estirba, por lo cansada que estaba.

-Las 9:30- respondio Neji.

-Ya es tarde, y solo quedan tres días para el festival- dijo Sakura, mientras se sacudia el polvo de su ropa.

-Tamara, no vuelvas a hacer un convivio- regaño Azura a la pelinegra

-Que, ¿temes que te maltrate el cabello con comida la proxima vez?- burlo la pelirosa al escuchar las alabras de la pelirroja

-No me sorprenderia que la que se maltrate el cabello fueras tu- grito en burla la ojiceleste

-Lo que las debera sorprender es que hallan olvidado sus odio y se hallan unido en la guerra de comida- dijo Sasuke para callar los gritos de ambas chicas.

-Yo ya me voy, estoy cansada- dijo Tenten- Naruto, te informo que tendremos una mision en cuanto acabe el festival- agrego, sin mportarles quien estuviera ahi.

-¿Quienes?- pregunto, sin entender las palabras de la casaña.

-Neji, Hinata, tu y yo- y tras estodepasarecio por la puerta. Todos los que habían escuchado miraron por donde había desaparecido Tenten, luego vieron a Naruto algo incredilo, y miraron a donde se suponía estaban Neji y Hinata, que, al parecer, ya no estaban.

Despues de un rato ya todos se estaban retirando del lugar, estaban demaciado cansados, solo queiran llegar a sus casa y tumbarse en sus camas para dormir, porque, aunque no quisieran, la noche de pasado mañana, era el "Festival de Konoha, y tendrian que descansar bien para esa noche.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Bueno, por fin termine el capitulo 7, ya tengo la mitar del 8, asi que no terdare mucho en actualizar, espero les alla gustado, y la querra de comida se me ocurrio de repente, la queria poner en esa fiesta en da del festival en la mansión Hyuga, pero pense que estaria mejor en ese capitulo.**

**Otra vez dio que lamento por los que pusieron mi fick en sus favoritos y son fans de SasuSaku, pero unas amigas que lo leen y no me dejan revii **(inner: osea las que les dejan los review por msn) **me dijeron que llevaba mas NejiTen que SasuSaku, de verdad, lamento cambiar la categoria.**

**Ya voy a contestar los reviis que me mandaron.**

**Dejen reviis**

**sAyoO!!**


	8. El Festival I

_"NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE"_

* * *

Cap. 8.- "El Festival" 1° parte

Los habitantes de la aldea oculta de Konoha estaba de aqui para alla, razón, preparaban el Festival de la noche siguiente, ponían los faros en los puestos de juegos y comida. Acomodaban todo para la gran noche.

Tsunade no queria trabajar, así que para aprovechar el festival, dijo que todos los ninjas de la aldea podían tomarse dos días de descanso, para disfrutar el festival.

La aldea no podía estar más en calma que ahora...

-¡¡VIEJA TSUNADE!!- se escucho un grito. Creo que hable muy pronto de la tanquilidad- ¡¡¿¿COMO DE QUE TENGO UNA MISIÓN Y NO ME HABÍA DICHO NADA??!!

-¡¡NO ME LLAMES VIEJA, NARUTO!!- grito la rubia, mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Naruto, ya no te quejes tanto, pareces un bebé- regaño Tenten, mientras veia a Naruto sentado en el piso sobandose la cabeza- _ahora entiendo a Sakura-_ penso, al recordar que Sakura siempre se quejaba de el rubio.

-Bueno... podría explicarnos... de que trata la misión, Tsunade-sama- pidio Hinata, un poco nerviosa de que la Hokage siguiera enojada.

-Bien- suspira- la misión trata de escoltar a la nieta de un feudal de esta país- explico la rubia.

-Una mision de escolta... eso no suena tan peligroso para que vallan tantos shinobis- dijo Naruto, a lo que Tsunade lo miro con una ceja en alto.

-Así es Naruto- _nunca pense decir eso a Naruto- _penso sorprendida- pero el feudal es muy sobreprotector respecto a su nieta, y pidio que no le pasara nada en el trayecto de camino a la pequeña aldea de Hissa- pauso- solo seran su escolta; partiran el día despues del festival; la aldea no esta muy lejos, se iran de aqui a medio día, descansaran por la noche y llegaran a esa aldea al rededor de las 9:00 a.m.- dijo.

-Todo esto va a que seremos los niñeron de una niña no mayor a los 15 años- dijo Tenten con fastidio.

-Es realidad la nieta del feudal tiene 20 años- corrigio la Hokage, soprendiendo a todos.

-Si es así... ¿porque no se va sola?- pregunto Neji, recargado en la pared.

-Como ya dije, el feudal es muy sobreprotector con respercto a su nieta, y aunque ella se nego a ser escoltada, su abuelo no permitiria que ella valla sola por el bosque, a pesar de que es una jounnin muy fuerte- contesto

-¿Esta aqui ahora?

Tsunade nego- se nego a dar su nombre completo, al parecer su madre, la hija del feudal se reuso a su lugar en la familia para irse con su amado, y la chica no quiere usar el apellido de su familia materna, por lo que solo nos dijeron que la llamemos Kari- pauso- tambien se nego a dar la cara hasta el día en que partian, me dijo que ella vendría una hora antes de la partida a la aldea para hablar conmigo-

-Creo que es demasiado para un día de camino nada peligroso- opino Tenten- supongo que en cuanto dejemos a la chica nos vendremos de inmediato a la aldea

-No- respondio la Hokage soprendiendo a los presentes- el feudal quiere que los que llevaron a su nieta se queden una noche para descansar bien, y poder irse la mañana siguente ya descansados

-Eso no me suena mal, eh escuchado que en esa aldea ahi muy buenos baños termales, hasta ahi mixtos- dijo Naruto, con pose de pensador (no se a quien quiere impresionar con esa pose ¬¬)

-¡¡¿¿Mixtos??!!- dijeron los dos Hyugas y Tenten sorprendidos, cada uno con un pensamiento diferente. Hinata nerviosa por verse en el mismo baño con Naruto o cualquier otro chico, Tenten que podria estar un rato con Hinata y Neji, y Neji que podría aprovechar el tiempo con Tenten. Bueno, los ultimos dos compartian pensamiento.

-Bueno Naruto, sabía que se te había pegado algo de Jiraiya- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa de burla- los quiero a los cuatro en dos días en la entrada de la aldea al medio día, no se retrasen- continuo.

-¡Entendido!- dijeron los 4 shinobis a la vez. Dieron vuelta y se retiraron.

-Mmm... ¿les debi de haber dicho que el feudal tambien queria que se quedaran para el festibal de su aldea?- medito un rato- sera mejor que se enteren del festival alla- termino, sacando su botella de sake.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Cuando cree que lleguemos a la aldea?- pregunto una chica que saltaba de árbol en árbol.

-Llegaremos mañana antes de que empieze el festival- contesto su acompañante con semblante serio, pero sin perder su sonrisa dulce.

-¿Cree que fue buena idea dejar la aldea para poder ir a un festival?- volvio a preguntar la primera chica.

-...- no contesto su acompañante

-¿Cree que fue buena idea?- volvio a preguntar.

-...- nada.

-¿Temari-san...?

-Si, Matsuri- contesto Temari, un poquito molesta- aparte, pense que te gustaria pasar un festival con Gaara, asi yo me encargaria de unos asuntos pendientes...

-¿Con Shikamaru-san?- pregunto Matsuri.

-Así es...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Bien, creo que ya tenemos todo listo para mañana- dijo felizmente Sakura, mientras volvia a pasar la lista de utiles (ni que se prepararan para ir a la escuela)- kimonos...

-Listo- contestaron sus amigas.

-Zapatos...

-Listo

-Accesorios...

-Listo

-Maquillajes...

-Listo

-¡Pareja!- grita una voz desde fuera de la habitación de Hinata (sip, estaban en la mansión Hyuga).

-Hanabi-neechan... no es bueno... interrumpir asi- le reprime su hermana, al ver que Hanabi entra a la habitación.

-Lo siento- se disculpa sarcasticamente- pero ayer no tube tiempo de contarles lo que vi, y escuche dentro de la mansión, durante el convivio- dijo con una sonrisa malevola. Tenten y Hinata se pusieron nerviosas.

-¿Que viste y oiste?- pregunto Ino.

-A Toshiko, Daisuke, Izumi y Tamara- hiso una pausa, para ver como reaccionaban las chicas- juntos...- siguio. Todas se soprendieron ante eso.

-¿Podrias ser mas espesifica?- pregunto Sakura, todavia sin entender.

-Me refiero a que vi a Izumi abrazando el cuello de Toshiko como adolecente enamorada, y a Daisuke abrazando a Tamara, escuche algo de una promesa que se hicieron cuando eran niños, al parecer ya ninjas, dijeron algo como: "Pase lo que pase, cuando las aldeas esten en paz, y nos volvieramos a ver, estariamos juntos para siempre", no entendi bien ya que estaban un poco lejos de mi, pero suspuse que cada uno sentía un sentimiento grande por el otro, pero Izumi y Tamara si estan enamoradas de Shikamaru y Neji- pauso para tomar aire. Sakura y las demas estaban facinadas con lo que les decia la pequeña Hyuga. Claro, sacarian provecho de esto, claro que lo sacarian- tambien oí decir de Daisuke que hacían mal al estar con Neji y los demas, que no era justo hacerlas sufrir, y parecía que ellas estaban deacuerdo con ellos- continuo. Nadie hablaba, todavía estaba sorprendida.

-¡¡HANABI HYUGA TE AMO!!- grito la pelirosa, asustando a todas.

-¿Eh?

-¡No lo vez, con esa información podemos deshacernos de esas dos, tal vez hasta de Azura y Hikary! ¡Si juntamos a Izumi y Tamara con Toshiko y Daisuke denuevo, Ino y Tenten tendran el camino libre!

-Eso es una exelente idea, Frentona- apoyo Ino

-Chicas creo que estamos llevando esto al extremo...

-¡No Tenten!- dijo Sakura- ellas quieren jugar con fuego... dejaremos que jueguen con fuego.

Hinata y Tenten se vieron. Ino tenía una sonrisa malevola y Sakura estaba que echaba fuego. Algo les decía que el festival de este año sería "muy" interesante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Enserio teme, esa vieja Tsunade me va a hacer la vida miserable- se quejo el rubio al azabache a su lado.

-Más de lo que ya es, no lo creo- burlo, una voz que no era de ellos dos.

-Hmm... Kiba no te metas, pero no se si ir a esa misión

-Te convendria- le consejo Kiba- no se porque rayos estan con esas chicas

-A ti que te importa- hablo Sasuke, un poco molesto por el comentario del chico perro- a ver... ¿porque estas tu con esa chica?- reto.

-Si te das cuenta, Uchiha, yo no le estoy haciendo daño a ninguna de mis amigas- ataco el castaño. Los otros dos solo lo miraron exaltados- a ya ustedes, yo si iria a esa misión si fuera tu Naruto, al menos, no iras con Sakura, que te aseguro que no te dejara disfrutar el festival- dicho eso, se fue en una nube de humo.

-¿Festival?- preguntaron, Sasuke y Naruto al uniuso. El conportamiento de su amigo si era raro.

* * *

**-Cortito, lo se, pero...**

**1.- no tengo inspiración.  
2.- las emociones estaran en el siguente capitulo, que ya tengo prepararado, y lo subo pare dentro de unas horas... espero.  
3.- ya no me estan dejando reviis, y sin reviis no le sigo  
4.- estoy en unas complicaciones para en los proximos capitulos  
5.- ¿que quieren ver mas adelante en el fick?**

**-Es todo lo que tengo que exlicar, a ustedes, si es que alguien lee esto.**

**-Agradesco los comentarios de:**

_**Aome: **aunque no seas miembro de ... agradesco de que leas mi fick  
**Pandita: **pss... todo lo que me contaste... jeje... se me hizo interesante. Agradezco tu comentario.  
**Hana Swan: **gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara.  
**shinigami-deaht: **tienes razón, Tenten es de Neji.  
**Uchiha Danni: **mi comadre de un año de amistad. Me alegra mucho de que te hallas metido a la comunidad de , tambien que ya haigas leido muchos ficks, y de aqui te mando inspiración para que te animes a escribir, aunque sea un one-shot. y que le sigas a tu fick en el metro (yuki: participare?? yo: -____-). Siempre amigas n.n  
**Zeldita: **como Aome... aunque no seas mienbro de ... agradezco tu comentario._

**-Y como ya no se me ocurre nada para poner... a no... pido perdon si tengo errores de ortografía, pero como quiera le entienden al fick, ¿no?**

**-Ahora si... dejen revii, aganme publisidad, lo que sea...**

**Sayonara!!**


	9. El Festival II

**Lo se, lo se... el capitulo anterior muy cortito... pero era para que este esta mas largo.**

**Mejor dejo de dar explicaciónes y les dejo el fick.**

_"NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE"_

* * *

Cap. 9.- "El Festival" 2° parte

Así fue como el día paso como si nada. Llego la noche, y todos descansaban. La Luna clara dejo lugar al Sol resplandeciente de la mañana en Konoha. Muy temprano, la aldea ya estaba activa, unos puestos ya estaban listos, preparando comida, unos niños ya querian ganarse premios, así que hacian filas en los puestos de juegos. Todo era de colores. (repito, no tengo inspiracion ¬¬). Todos estaban por su cuenta.

En casa de Sakura.

Sakura POV`S (si soy sincera, no se si se escribe asi u.u)

_Me levanto con fatiga, recordando la noche anterior. Maldito Sasuke... maldito Gaara... ¡maldita Azura! Y todo empeza porque Gaara quizo llevarme a cenar, aunque acordamos que no llevariamos esto tan lejos, porque no queria hacer una pelea con Matsuri. Pobre, ella en Suna sin saber que Gaara esta en Konoha haciendose pasar por mi novio, y lo peor del caso, es que creo que Sasuke ya sabe lo de Gaara y Matsuri. Bueno, por ahora me preocupo de esta noche. Según Gaara, pasaremos un rato en las calles, compraremos unas golocinas, jugaremos un rato, y "nos aremos pasar por una linda pareja" si nos encontramos a Sasuke y Azura. Lo que me recuerda a lo de anoche._

_Saliendo del restaurant, Gaara y yo nos encontramos a Sasuke y a su "novia" caminando por la calle. A este lo vi con cara de matar a Gaara, justo lo que esperaba, pero a la zo... digo Azura, con una estupida sonrisa porque me vio molesta, no se si se dio cuenta de que me dieron celos de verla con Sasuke, o que me había enojado un poco con Gaara. Por no se que pendejada, me acerque a Gaara y le plante un beso, y este baka me agarra de la cintura y hace el beso mas profundo. Para colmo estabamos cerca de la floreria de Ino, que en cuanto vio la escena, y me separe de Gaara, me llevo a rastras a su tienda._

-¡¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa?!- _me pregunto a gritos, me alegro que halla cerrado la tienda con llave._

_-_Si te soy sincera...- _en ese momento me pregunte a mi misma porque lo hice- _...me dieron celos- _con esta situación, es la mejor excusa que hay._

_-_Si, pero te pro...- _entonces tocaron a la puerta, gracias Tenten por aparecer._

-¡Lo vi todo! ¡Sakura prometimos no besar a Kankuro y a Gaara! ¡En especial tu porque Gaara esta saliendo con Matsuri!- _me dijo, o más bien grito Tenten después de que Ino la dejo pasar y volvio a cerrar la tienda._

-¡Ya lo dije!- _¿como es que me hice amiga de estas dos?- _me dieron celos de ver a esa zorra con Sasuke, y besar a Gaara fue lo unico que se me ocurrio- _volvi a excusarme, me pregunto si la misma excusa te sirve dos veces..._

_Cierro la llave de la regadera, ya que termine de darme un baño caliente. El vapor flota por todo el baño. Me envuelvo la toalla, salgo del baño y saco lo primero que encuentro en el cajon: un short de mezclilla corto y una blusa de tirantes rosa. Me pongo unas sandalias rosas con diamantes de imitación, me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta. Como no habra entrenamiento hoy por el festival, no me pongo mi banda de la aldea. Bajo las escaleras, esperando que mis padres hallan llegado de su misión._

_-_Han pasado más de dos semanas desde que se fueron... se supone que solo era una misión de espionaje, no iban a tardar más de 3 días...- _digo, parada en el primer escalon, viendo mi sala, comedor y cocina... Vacios... Todo esta como lo deje anoche, limpio... Bueno, se ven algunas partes con polvo, pero eso es lo de menos. Me dirijo a la cocina, habro el refri y saco un bote de jugo de naranja. Ino me esta espernado, asi que me tomo el jugo desde el bote. Lo cierro y me dirijo a la salida. Antes de salir por la puerta, vuelvo a dar un vistaso a mi casa, la cual se volvera a quedar vacía. Una lagrima corre por mi cara, me la seco, y fijo mis ojos a la mesa, donde hay un jarron con unos girasoles "marchitos". Ya que voy con Ino comprare unos nuevos antes de que empieze el festival._

Fin Sakura POV`S

Sakura se fue trotando a la floreria de Ino, sin antes dar un vistazo a la calle decorada, a los vendedores y a los niños que ya jugaban por un premio. Un ruido la saco de su pensamiento, se detuvo en seco y vio al cielo, miro un halcón, los que se usan para masdar mensajes a otras aldeas, penso que sería de la aldea de la arena que necesitarian a Gaara, así que no le dio mucha importancia y volvio a caminar, para llegar con sus amigas que esta vez estarian en la floreria de la rubia.

Entrando a la tienda observo a Ino, sentada en el mostrador. Tenía una blusa morada como la de Sakura, pero solo tenío un tirante de un lado, se le notaba una falda de mezclilla, ya que tenía puesto es delantal de siempre cuando trabajaba en la floreria. La saludo, para luego dirijir la mirada a la peliazul que estaba sentada en una silla. Hinata llevaba un pesquero beish y una blusa de manga corta color azul cielo, con lo que parecía unas tipo nubes, unas zapatillas azul fuerte y su pelo suelto.

-Buenos días, Sakura-san- saludo la ojiperla.

-Buenos días Hinata- devolvio el saludo con una sonrisa, siguío vuendo la tienda, y vio a una castalla dandole la estalda, penso que era una clienta, que veía atenta que flor comprar, así que se dirijio a Ino.

-Que... ¿estas enojada conmigo Sakura?- pregunto la castaña, mientras daba vuelta y ponía sus manos en su cintura. Sakura casi se queda en shock, ya que la castaña enfrente era Tenten. La miro atentamente, llevaba un pantalon de mezclilla a la cadera, una blusa japonesa rosa sin mangas _pegada_, unos zapatos de un tacon como de 7 centrimetros y su pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Practicamente, esa no era la Tenten que conocía.

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta, no podía formilar palabra alguna.

-Así nos quedamos nosotras cuando entro a la tienda, ¿cierto Hinata?- pregunto Ino, viendo a la pelirosa que estaba sorprendida y luego a la ojiperla.

-Hai- respondio la Hyuga.

-No tenía nada más que ponerme- explico la castaña, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y tenias eso guardado?- interrogo la pelirosa. Tenten asintio con la cabeza.

-Lo compre por comprar algo, nunca tuve la intención de ponermelo- dijo. Todas se quedaron calladas, parecia que nadie tenía nada que decir, y eso que esa noche tenían que poner en marcha su plan.

Sakura volteo a ver las flores, deteniendose en los girasoles de un estante, pero lo que le llamo más la atención era que las masetas tenian menos flores que anoche.

-Ino...- llamo Sakura, la nombrada volteo- anoche tenias más flores... ¿han venido clientas a comprar algunas?- pregunto, la rubia pozo sus ojos en las masetas.

-No- respondio- en la mañana cuando vine a abrir, muchas flores estaban marchitas... y eso que las regue anoche antes de cerrar, y estaban muy bien- dijo. Sakura se sorprendio _"¡¿se marchitaron de la noche a la mañana?!"_

_-_Lo mismo paso con los girasoles de mi mamá esta mañana- dijo, las demás la miraron sorprendida- anoche estaban bien y ahora en la mañana estaban marchitos- explico.

-A mi me paso lo mismo- dijo Hinata- los narcisos de mi habitación se marchitaron esta mañana- Sakura e Ino la miraron sorprendida.

-Ahora que lo dicen- hablo la Yamanaka- mi mamá me contó que cuando a una mujer se le secan las flores de la noche a la mañana... algo malo le pasara- siguío, Hinata y Sakura se miraron, _¿Tendrian mala suerte?, ¿Les pasaria algo terrible? _Las miradas de la Haruno, Yamanaka y Hyuga se posaron en la castaña.

-¿Que?

-Ahora dinos como estaban tus flores- dijo Ino

-En realida...- dijo Tenten- las mias estaban más que perfectas- continuo apenada, las demás se quedaron intrigadas.

Pasaron un buen rato sin seguir hablando.

-¿Y que haremos esta noche?- pregunto Ino, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Les daremos celos a los chicos, eso haremos- contesto Sakura, seria.

-Chicas creo que estamos llevando esto muy lejos

-¡¿Que dices Tenten?!

-¡Mira, tuvimos la oportunidad de estar con ellos, pero no hicimos nada! (eso lo dice porque ya esta con Neji ¬¬) no se ustedes, pero yo ya no quiero hacer esto, ¡me salgo!- acto seguido, salio furiosa de la tienda.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- interrogo Ino todavía confundida.

-No se, pero seguiremos con el plan- dijo Sakura- si ella no quiere estar con Neji, halla ella- concluyo, cruzando los brazos.

Hinata estaba preocupada, pero ese era el plan: que Tenten dejara el plan y Neji terminaria pronto con Tamara; eso era todo, y Hinata quería contarles a sus dos amigas, pero por como son, harán un nuevo plan, y con ayuda de Neji y Lee, saldría bien, y eso era lo que menos quería Neji, hacer un plan con la rubia y la ojijade.

------

Tenten caminaba furiosa por la aldea. Las miradas de los chicos la ponían nerviosa, pero no le importaba, tenía que estar así hasta llegar con Lee y Neji que la esperarían en el campo de entrenamiento.

-_Calmate Tenten, solo estas actuando, tenías que parecer estar enojada con Sakura e Ino, pero no me fui asi por este plan, sino por lo que tube que pensar para enojarme... ¡¡KYAAAAAAA!! ¡¡MALDITA TAMARA!!... _

**_Flash Back!_**

Saliendo de la oficina de Tsunade, Naruto se fue a comer ramen, dejando solos a los dos Hyuga y a Tenten. Estos se dirijieron al campo de entrenamiento de el Hyuga y la castaña.

-¡CHICOS! que bueno que llegan- dijo Lee muy feliz

-Hola Lee- saludaron Tenten y Hinata, Neji solo movio la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-¿Y que haremos ahora?- pregunto el cejotas, Tenten y Hinata se pusieron a pensar

-Tenten tiene que salirse de ese plan que tiene con Sakura- hablo Neji, sorprendiendo a los presentes

-¡¿Porque?!- pregunto Tenten confundida.

-Si sigues en eso se te saldra el secreto, y Sakura e Ino aprovecharan para que Lee y yo las ayudemos, y... aunque nuestro plan es juntarlos, Sakura e Ino solo lo estropearan- explico el Hyuga.

-Neji-niisan tiene razón- apoyo Hinata- lo mejor sería que Sakura e Ino no participen en el plan de nosotros.

-¿Pero no les estariamos mintiendo?- volvio a preguntar Lee.

-Tomalo como una estrategia, no sabran nada y las estaremos ayudando- dijo Tenten, aceptando lo dicho por Neji- ¿pero como hare para dejar su plan?

-¡¡YA SE!! Enojate con ellas...

-Pero como, Lee

-Intetalo, y para que piensen que de verdad estas enojada...- se acerca a Tenten y le susurra algo al oído, Tenten abre muy grande los ojos y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Y eso?- pregunta Neji confuzo de la reacción de la castaña

-No querras saber- contesta enojada

-Bueno... mañana les dices que no seguiran con su plan- dijo Lee sobandose la cabeza.

-¿Y que hay de Hinata?

-Tranquila Tenten...- dice la ojiperla- yo estare bien- le dedica una dulce sonrisa

-Esta bien- dice recignada- pero si luego tengo una pelea fuerte con ellas dos, ustedes dos tienen la culpa- concluyo.

**_Flash Back End!_**

-¿Como te fue?- pregunta Neji, que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-La deje con la palabra en la boca- contesto- no me gusta pelear con ellas- aclaro- así que solo di mi punto de vista y me fui sin que pudieran protestar

-Sabes que en cuanto te vean te van a preguntar por que actuaste así

-Yo sabre que decirles- sonrio y se dirijio a Neji. Este se puso rojo, en cuanto la castaña dio un paso a el, supo las intenciones de esta- no dejes que Tamara te toque- le susurro seductoramente al oído, y con un "puff" desaparecio, dejando a Neji perplejo.

-------

Hinata estaba en su casa. Hanabi la ayudaba cargando unas cajas, pasaron por el comedor principal con vista al jardín. Todo estaba decorado, todo estaba hermoso. Los faroles colgados en el jardín, la mesa de bocadillos, la cual estaría lista esa noche del festival.

Miro por un momento el pequello estanque que tenía en el jardín, imaginandose a ella y a Naruto sentados ahí a la luz de la luna. Se empezo a decir en la mente:_ ¿como hubiera sido hoy si me le hubiera declarado a Naruto hace tiempo?_; como deseaba tener a el rubio a su lado esa noche.

-Hinata-neechan- llamo Hanabi, la cual noto la angustía de su hermana. Hinata volteo, esperando a que Hanabi siguera hablando- tranquila, se que tu y ese Naruto estaran juntos- y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Arigato... Hanabi-chan... etto...- trato de decir, pero su hermana la interrumpio.

-Tranquila... lo peor que puede pasar es que papá te comprometa con ese chico Daisuke- ambas suspiraron- y... ¿como les va a Neji y Tenten?, ¿Neji ya termino con esa chica Tamara?- esas preguntas sorprendieron a la heredera Hyuga.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- cuestiono Hinata. Hanabi le dedico una sonrisa socarrona.

-La pregunta seria porque no me lo dijeron- Hinata no hablo- ayer en la tarde cuando fui por Neji, estaba entrenando con Tenten, y dejame decirte que no entrenaban el arte ninja- rio con burla, Hinata quedo incredula- tranquila... no le dire a nadie, pero sería bueno que le dijeran algo a papá, o si no querra que Tamara sea de la familia- y dicho eso se fue.

-_Hanabi nunca cambiara- _rio Hinata, viendo como se iba su hermanita.

------

-Hey... Shikamaru!

-...-

-Shikamaru...

-...-

-Shikamaru

-...-

-Shikamaru!

-...-

-¡¡SHIKAMARU!!

-¡¡¿Que rayos quieres Chouji?!!

-¿De verdad te gusta Izumi?- esa pregunta no se la esperaba Shikamaru, ¿porque Chouji le preguntaba eso?, es más, ¿Porque Chouji se interesaba en eso?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-A nada- sonrio el Akimichi.

-Es por Ino... ¿cierto?- volvio a preguntar el Nara. La sonrisa de Chouji se desvanecio.

Permanecieron callados un buen rato.

-¿Quieren mas costillas, señores?- pregunto la mesera del restaurant favorito de Chouji. El Akimichi pidio unas 15, y el Nara pidio un vaso son agua.

Ya que la mesera trajo las costillas, y el vaso de agua, volvieron a su conversación.

-Y bien, es por Ino la pregunta, si o no- volvio a decir Shikamaru, esperando a que Chouji le contestara, pero este se lleno la boca con costillas- ahí amigo, eres muy problematico, claro que me gusta Izumi, es mi novia- contesto.

-¿Tan pronto olvidaste a Temari?

-Oye! yo no deberia contarte asuntos que no te interesan

-¿Quen dice que no me interesan?- Shikamaru abrio los ojos de par en par, ¿a que queria llegar Chouji con todo eso?

-Acabate tus costillas, que se hace tarde para el festival- dicho eso, el Akimichi se acabo las costillas.

------

La noche llego, y con el, el tan esperado festival. Niños, niñas, jovenes, parejas, familias, de todos estaban disfrutando del festival anual de la aldea oculta de Konoha. En la mansión Hyuga, Sakura e Ino se estaban arreglando. Hinata, estaba sentada al borde de su cama ya lista.

-¿Que te pasa Hinata?- pregunto Sakura, la cual esaba frente al espejo arreglandose.

-Si es por lo de Tenten... ni te preocupes por ella, nos abandono, si ella no quiere estar con Neji se lo pierdo- dijo Ino con tono de fastidio.

-Hinata-neechan...- hablo Hanabi entrando a la habitación de su hermana mayor- ya llegaron sus "citas"- dijo haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra.

Hinata vio a su hermana salir, luego a sus amigas que se terminaban de arreglar a la velocidad de la luz, y por ultimo a su vestimenta. Traía un kimono azul marino con bordes blancos, en el unas medias lunas y su pelo lo traía como uno de los chongos de Tenten a la mitad de la cabeza, y su maquillaje ligero resaltaba su piel blanca.

Sakura dio un brinco a Hinata, la cual vio un poco preocupada.

-Y... ¿que te parese?- pregunto la pelirrosa a su amiga. Hinata vio su kimono fiusha con bordes rosas, estampado con cerezos, llevaba su pelo recojido, más sus largos mechones de la frente estaban sueltos, sin mencionar sus accesorios del pelo.

-Frentona como siempre- contesto Ino parandose junto a ella. Ella llevaba un kimono lila claro con bordes un poco mas oscuros, estampado con narsizos y su peinado no lo cambio para nada, solo agrego unos broches y su maquillaje, igual de fuerte y notable que el de Sakura- ¿y yo como lusco?

-Cerda como simpre- contesto Sakura, otra pelea penso Hinata, pero estas la tomaron y salieron del cuarto.

------

-¿Porque no vamos a ver el festival?- pregunto una castaña hospedad en un hotel de la aldea.

-Porque espero a que sea la hora de la fiesta en la mansión Hyuga- contesto su acompañante sin mucho animo.

-Temari-san... no acosumbro mucho venir a Konoha, y este festival se ve muy hermoso- dijo viendo por la ventana las luces del festival- demonos un pequeño lujo, para eso trajimos los kimonos, ¿me equivoco?

-Matsuri...- hablo Temari- no vinimos aquí a festejar, vinimos a darle una lección a Shikamaru y un susto a Gaara- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Entiendo lo de Shikamaru-san... ¿pero porque un susto a Gaara-kun?- pregunto confundida por las palabras de su amiga.

-Para que aprenda a no meterse en asuntos ajenos- respondio la rubia.

-¿Asuntos ajenos?

-Sip

-Todavía no entiendo- Temari la vio perpleja.

-Recuerdame sacarte más seguido de la oficina de Gaara, o de la aldea- y dicho eso se metio al baño.

-...- medito Matsuri- ¡Oye yo no soy un perro como Kiba!- grito ofendida y se metio a su habitación.

------

-Sasuke-kun... ¡vamos a ese juego!- grito la zo... digo Azura, tomando del brazo a Sasuke y jalandolo a un puesto de juego.

-Naruto-kun, vamos tambien- Dijo Hikary jalandolo tambien al puesto.

-¿Como nos metimos en esto, dobe?- pregunto Sasuke a lo bajo, para que solo Naruto lo escuchara.

-No lo se teme- respondio el rubio, un tanto confundido.

------

Tenten POV`S

_Estoy enfrente de mi espejo arreglandome para el festival. Extraño de mi, debo decir, y más porque con quien se supone que saldre hoy sera... Kankuro._

_Desde hace tiempo perdi mucha confianza en el. Y con todo esto... ¡Esperen un momento! Se supone que me sali de este plan, ya no tengo razon para seguir saliendo con el, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta, que tonta soy, pero en fin, ya estoy arreglada, lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir al festival._

_**Ding Dong**_

_Suena el timbre de mi casa. Tal vez sea Neji que quiere verme antes de irse con esa Tamara. Me acerco a la puerta, la abro emocionada y... no ahi nadie. Que raro. Miro para todos lados, y encuentro en el piso una cajita blanca con un liston rojo. Lo tomo y entro. Subo a mi cuarto y me pongo frente a mi espejo. Inspecciono la caja, muy bien decorada debo decir. La abro y veo un collar con cadena de oro y una luna de plata con un diamante. Bajo el collar ahi una nota:_

_"Tenten, aunque no este contigo esta noche, estare pensando en ti, mañana nos vemos en la entrada de Konoha temprano. Atte: Neji" _(Diganme, ¿estoy poniendo a Neji muy romantico?)

_Tomo la carta y me lanso a la cama, ¿de verdad estaba pasando eso?, ¿de verdad Neji Hyuga me amaba como decía? ¿de verdad esto no era un sueño? Me pellisque... No, no era un sueño, Neji Hyuga, el genio Hyuga, el prodigio de la aldea oculata de la hoja, si me quiere, no... no me quiere, me ama._

_Me levanto y me pongo en frente de mi espejo, tomo el collar y me lo pongo. Creo haberlo visto antes... ¡Claro! ¡Este es el collar de la madre de Neji! Esto lo dice todo, Neji Hyuga me ama._

**_Ding Dong_**

_Otra vez el timbre, ¿Ahora quien puede ser?_

_Me dirijo a la puerta, la abro y..._

Fin Tenten POV`S

-Hola Tenten- saluda Kankuro a Tenten, parado fuera de la casa de esta.

-¡Kankuro! ¿que haces aqui?- pregunto confundida.

-Pues... se supone que te llevaría al festival... ¿no?- puso una cra de triunfo, Tenten la noto y se enojo.

-No

-¿No?- repitio el.

-No... porque yo ya no estoy en ese plan de darles celos a Neji... que te diviertas en el festival- acto seguio le cierra la puerta en la cara al marionetista.

------

Las calles de la aldea estaban iluminadas con gente, risas, el aroma de la comida y diversos juegos.

-Oye dobe, si sigues comiendo así te enfermaras- dijo Sasuke con cara de asco, al ver a su rubio amigo comer casi 10 platos de ramen en casi 20 minutos.

-Vamos teme, es esto o estar con "tu novia" de un puesto para otro- dijo el rubio, el cual veia como detras del Uchiha estaban sus dos acomañantes con un monton de peluches ganados- aparte... necesitaremos fuerzas para cargar todos esos peluches.

Sasuke volteo, por raro qe sonara, Naruto tenía razon, no pondrían cargar tantos peluches, de por si tambien había bolsas repletas de rop y zapatos, ahora tenía que admitir otra cosa, si se trataban de compras, esas dos chicas son peores que Sakura e Ino multiplicadas por 100 con boletos de un día gratis de compras. Esto era el colmo

-Que problemticos son los festivales- hablo... ¿Shikamaru?

-¡Shikamaru!, ¿de donde saliste?- pregunto Naruto asusado de verlo ahí sentado sn percaptarse de su presencia.

-Del mismo lugar de donde salio este- apunto a... ¿Neji?, quien estaba sentado a lado de Sasuke.

-¿Y como la estan pasando?- se aventuro a preguntar Naruto

-¡Mal!- respondieron Nara y Hyuga.

-Tamara e Izumi se encontraron en medio de la calle y nos arrastraron a los puestos de juegos, llevamos como 1 hora cargando una montaña de peluches- dijo Neji, con un deje de fastidio en su voz.

-Que problemtico, ¿como fue que ellas 4 terminaron siendo nuestras novias?- pregunto el Nara. Se pusieron a meditar, despues de un rato, la respuesta llego.

-Nos seducieron- dijeron al uníuso

-----

-¡¿Como que se van de la aldea?!- pregunto, o más bien grito una pelirroja a sus 3 amigas que se encontraban sentadas junto a ellas en una mesa de un local del festival

-Hay Azura, ¿asi o mas fuerte?- se quejo Izumi

-Pero no entiendo, ¿a donde se van?- pregunto mas calmada la pelirroja

-Yo tengo que volver a la aldea de la Hierba, mi tiempo en Konoha acabo, aparte tengo que revisar cuantos gennins vendran al exmen chunnin- hablo Izumi lo más naturalmente que pudo.

-Tengo que ir a la aldea de la niebla para ver a mi familia, se lo prometi a mis papas, aparte que haya tambien estan de festival, y mi familia quiere que celebre en crisantemo haya- explico Tamara, rascandose la nuca, un poco apenada.

-Me obligan a pasar el crisantemo con mi abuelo, ya dije que no quiero ir pero no me quedo de otra- dijo, o quejo Hikary.

-¿Pero nos les preocupa que Ino, Hinata y Tenten intenten algo mientras ustedes estan fuera?

-No- hablo Hikary- Tenten y Hinata estaran en una mision- explico.

-Y no creo que Ino pueda hacer algo mientras Shikaru este en Suna- dijo Izumi.¨

-Y contigo aqui Sakura no puede hacercarse a Sasuke- dijo Tamara

-Eso es cierto- alego- pero Neji y Naruto estaran en la misma mision que Tenten y Hinata- intento poner pero, más no funciono.

-Tranquila Azura...- calmo Hikary- esta mañana Tenten dijo que no queria seguir con ese plan de darle celos a Neji, y no creo que Hinata sea capaz de acercarcele a Naruto en ese lapso, te aseguro que Tenten ni se molestara en ayudar a Hinata en que esta se acerque a el- dijo convencid de sus palabras, aunque su mente tenía otros planes para eso.

-Comoquiera me preocupa eso- advirtio Azura- no es por preocuparte Tamara, pero siento que Neji te oculta algo...

-Neji-kun es incapas de serle infiel a alguien- aseguro la pelinegra.

-Oigan estamos en un festival- alego Izumi- debemos divertirnos, y con eso me refiero a ir a la fiesta en la mansión Hyuga para hacer sufrir a las otras chicas

-Yo me apunto- apoyo Azura.

-Yo tambien

-Y yo- acto seguido, se dirigieron a la mesa de sus novios y se arrancaron denuevo al festival.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... se que me tarde en actualizar, pero la escuela ¬¬, mis papas, estoy planeando mi XV ¬¬, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo actualizar**

**espero les halla gustado**

**el siguiente capitulo es la fiesta en la mansion Hyuga**

**Agradezco los reviis de:**

**.Chan**

**Karina Natsumi**

**missclover**

**Aliciajm**

**Akanne Hygurashi**

**Za-chan**

**TRaven-NejiTen**

**Tsuki Saki**

**Hana Swan**

**anely uchiha**

**kyo nakamura**

**Aome**

**Sigan dejando reviis**

**Sayo!!**


	10. La Fiesta en la mansión Hyuga

**Bueno, aquí vuelvo con el capitulo 10 de mi fick: "Una Venganza no tan dulce" Fue cuanto tiempo .... Muxisimo!!! jejeje, ya intentare subir mas seguido Un.n**

**Bueno, los dejo con el fick.**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota: **gommen gommen gommen, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que Toshiko es nombre de mujer, era Toshiro el qe tenia que poner Un.n, disculpen mi error._

**

* * *

**

Cap. 10 .- "La Fiesta en la Mansión Hyuga"

-Ino-cerda no deberias de aprovecharte así del pobre de Toshiro-se quejó Sakura, viendo la pila de peluches que tenía Ino

-Ya frentuda, el fue a jugar y me regalo esto, no es mi culpa que mi cita si sea mas caballeros- contraataco Ino molesta.

-Chicas no pelen aquí-dijo Hinata, nerviosa de que comenzaran ambas la quinta pelea de la noche.

Las tres chicas llevaban casi una hora en el festival, divirtiéndose, jugando, peleando y comiendo, bueno, era por esto Ino y Sakura, aunque a veces la pelea era de Toshiro y Daisuke.

-Bueno, ¿Hinata a que hora es la fiesta en tu casa? - pregunto Sakura

-En unos 20 minutos-contesto la Hyuga

-Perfecto, dejemos mis muñecos en mi casa y vallamos a la fiesta-dijo alegre Ino

- ¡¿Hasta tu casa?! - Se quejó Sakura-¡esta al otro lado del festival Ino-cerda!

- Frentuda quien le dices cerda, ¡¿A?!

- ¡A ti CERDA!

-FRENTUDA

-CERDA

-FRENTUDA

-CERDA

Y si siguieron todo el camido una casa de Ino.

En un lugar del festival.

-Y dime Tenten ... ¿Qué hago yo aquí? - Preguntó Temari muy desganada. Traia puesto un kimono rojo con bordes dorados y su pelo estaba como siempre.

-Me estas acompañando en el festival-respondió la castaña

-No, lo que me refiero es de como supiste que estabamos en la Aldea-reclalco la rubia

-Digamos que a Matsuri le gusta mucho sacar la cabeza por la ventana-explicó divertida

- ¡Oigan ya les dije que no soy un perro! - Grito Matsuri molesta. Esta Llevaba un kimono verde claro bordes con mas oscuros (muy al estilo de Lee, ¿no? XD)

Temari y Tenten la miraron divertida.

-Oye Tenten-llamo Temari-no se supone que deverias estar con Kankuro en este momento??

-Lo que pasa es que "termine" el con-contesto haciendo comillas en la palabra termine

- ¡No me digas que ya andas con Neji!

Tenten se puso un poco roja, se suponia que nadie debia de enterarse de eso. Su silencio confirmo las dudas de Temari.

-Bueno, bueno ... ¿Como es que se acordaron del festival de Konoha? - Cambio de tema Tenten, tratando de disimular sus nervios, Lo cual no funcionó.

Suspiro Temari-a decir verdad ...- Pauso- Matsuri fue la que me dijo del festival ... pero no me ha dicho "Como" se entero de el.

La mirada paso a ella.

-Etto ... Uchiha-san me llamo y me dijo del festival-explicó la castaña

- ¿Sasuke ?...- susurraron Tenten y Temari.

-Tenten no creerás ...

-Espero que no sea lo que creo-dijo la maestra en armas.

-Chicas, ¿me pueden decir que tanto esta pasando, que no entiendo nada? - Dijo Matsuri.

Tenten y Temari se miraron alteradas.

-Luego te lo explicamos Matsuri-dijo Temari-por ahora hay que llegar a la fiesta en la mansión Hyuga-Acto seguido, la maestra en armas y la Embajadora de Suna se pusieron a correr, pero Matsuri las detuvo.

-Temari-san, Tenten-san, ¿la mansión Hyuga no era por el otro lado? - Las aludidas se detuvieron y miraron a la castaña.

Avergonzadas se encaminaron al camino correcto a la fiesta (XD)

En la mansión Hyuga.

Los invitados estaban llegnnado a la fiesta. Se podia ver a Naruto peleando por unos pastelillos en la mesa de postres con Chouji, a Sasuke y Shikamaru separandolos y a Neji queriendolos matar por el escandalo

No muy lejos de ahí, en otra mesa estaban Sakura e Ino con sus "citas"; Hinata había sido llamada por su padre, y por lo que ellas veian en la mesa de postres, tambien le hablaron un Neji, ya que este se estaba llendo con una sirvienta. Sus miradas pasaron rapidamente a las 4 acompañantes de los antes mencionados (a exepcion de Chouji) las cuales estaban divertidas de ver la escena.

En otra mes estaban 6 personas mirando todo lo anterior (incluzo a Sakura e Ino), unos mas divertidos que otros, pero la menor de ellos era la mas fastidiada.

-No puedo creer que no puedan hablar y arreglar sus problemas de una buena vez- dijo una chica de alrededor de 15-16 años, de pelo negro y ojos perla (ya saben quien).

-Hanabi-san, creo que lo han de hacer por una buena razón

-Si lo dices por el tonto plan de Neji-niisan-san con Tenten, eres mas estupido de lo que crei Lee-dijo la Hyuga menor

-Hanabi-san, eso duele-dijo Lee con los cascaditas en los ojos.

-Concuerdo con Hanabi-apayo un chico perro-yo digo que les demos una buena tunda a todos para que arreglen el problema qué tienen, ¿qué dices tu Shino?

-Siempre tratando de arreglar las cosas a golpes, ¿no Kiba? - Dijo el aludido.

Kiba solto un bufido.

-Y ustedes dos chicas, tan calladas ¿Porque? - Pregunto Hanabi a las acompañantes de Kiba y Lee.

-Solo estamos viendo el espectaculo-contesto la acompañante de Kiba, Amaya.

Las miradas se posaron en lo que la pelinegra estaba viendo. Era Naruto que se estaba disculpando con Sakura por a ver aventado unos Pastelillo a la cabeza, Sakura estaba que hechando fuego por las orejas, lo hubiera matado si tan solo Ino, Gaara y Kankuro (que acababa de llegar) no la estuvieran sosteniendo; Naurto estaba asustado mas que nunca en su vida, Hikary lo estaba tratando de consolar, las acompañantes de la ultima trataban de contener la risa, Sasuke le propino un golpe a Naruto y con eso el rubio se tranquilizo, pero Sakura seguia que hechaba fuego.

-Jaja, divertido-dijo la otra pelinegra, Maya

-No, creo que Naruto-kun exagero-dijo Lee

-Naruto es asi, no se de que te sorprendes Lee-le dijo Kiba.

Con Neji y Hinata

Fueron llamados por ellos Hiashi. Ahora se encontraban en la sala de juntas del clan, solo estaban los tres antes mencionados, y digamos que la atmosfera del lugar no era la mejor.

- ¡No puede hacernos esto! - Grito furioso Neji.

Hinata, que estaba a su lado, trataba en un fallido intento de retener las lagrimas, y es que ¿A quien no le afecta la noticia de que si no encuentras prometido en un mes te escogeran uno? bueno, eso era el caso de Hinata, porque su supone que Neji "andaba" con Tamara.

-Sin peros Neji-Hiashi dijo, sereno como siempre-o Hinata encuentra prometido en un mes, o la casamos con el chico que lo compaña ahorita

-Hiashi-sama, ¿no habian dicedido que nosotros escogerimos nuestro futuro? - Dijo Neji.

Hinata seguia sin poder hablar.

-Se llego a ese acuerdo, pero esperábamos que a los 20 años ya tuvieran prometidos

- ¡Pero eso no es justo!

- ¡Calla Neji! - El aludido habrio los ojos sorprendido, al igual que Hiashi, ninguno habia escuchado a Hinata alzar la voz. Su cara, la cual antes estaba algo roja y sustada, ahora reflejaba seriedad y firmeza.

La Hyuga se puso de pie, al lado de su primo, miro a su padre sentado enfrente de ambos y lo miro detenidamente.

-En un mes quiere que tengamos prometidos, en un mes lo tendra padre-hablo Hinata.

Los otros dos estaban estupefactos. Neji recobro la postura de inmediato, para no parecer tan sorprendido, cosa que apenas logro. Hiashi hablo denuevo.

-Un mes, los dos tienen que encontrarlo en un mes-les hizo una seña de que podian retirarce. Los dos primos hicieron una reverencia al patriarca del clan, se dieron la vuelta y se dirijieron a la puerta-Neji ... -el aludido volteo a su tio-me sorprende de ti esa actitud ... segun tenia entendido, tu ya tenias novia ... ¿Acaso hay otra?

Neji dio un gran suspiro, con el el Hiashi entendio la situción. No pregunto nada mas y los dejo salir.

Ya afuera, Neji volteo a ver un su prima con una cara confusa, estaba a punto de preguntarle que habia pasado ahi adentro, pero Hinata se puso a llorar y se hecho a correr.

Ino y Sakura (la ultima por fin se había calmado) vieron como Hinata corría llorando, así que la sigueron, hasta entrar al cuarto de la Hyuga

Con Tenten, Temari y Matsuri.

-Bien, ¿entramos? - Pregunto Tenten.

-Se supone que si-respondio Matsuri.

-Mmm .. mejor entra tu primero Tenten, se arruinaria todo si entramos las tres juntas- propuso Temari.

Tenten asintió y entro a la mansión. Empiezo a caminar por los pasillos, y escuchaba los murmullos de la gente en el salón principal. Estuvo a punto de entrar cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Tenten-san-Tenten volteo a donde la llamaron.

- ¿Eh?... Hola Hanabi-chan- saludo la castaña.

- ¿Iras a donde Hinata o Neji?

-Es que con Hinata va a estar Kanku ... ¿porque iria a donde Neji? - reacciono; Hanabi dirigio su dedo indice a su ojo derecho.

-Los vi a los dos hace un par de días, deberian de tener mas cuidado la proxima-Tenten se sonrojo, si Hanabi los había visto no se queria imaginar si alguien lo hiciera mas del clan- tranquila, no diré nada, a mi tampoco me cae bien Tamara-Tenten suspiro de alivio-demo ... yo que tu mantengo vigilados a Kiba y Lee ... no se sabe cuando puedan decir algo sin pensarlo-sonrio-si quieres ir con Hinata, esta en su cuarto llorando, Ino y Sakura la estan consolando-y sin mas, se fue, dejando a la castaña sorprendida.

-Lee... ¿¡Kiba!? ¿Cómo es que ...- se llevo la mano a la frente, claro, la novia de Lee era hermana de la de Kiba, obviamente se lo diria a su hermana y esta de Kiba-Un momento ... ¿Hinata llorando en su cuarto? - Tenten reacciono con esa informcion y se fue directo a donde estarian sus amigas.

Con los chicos.

-Teme, ¿no crees que Neji ya se tardo? - Preguntó Naruto por lo bajo.

-Yo que se dobe- respondio, volteando a la puerta-mira, ahí viene-dijo Señalando "al Rey de Roma" (es un dicho de aqui de México, y creo que ustedes lo conocen :) )

-Neji!, ¿Porque te tardaste? - Preguntó el rubio.

-Nada importante- respondió él Hyuga algo molesto.

-Oe! Sasuke-llamo Shikamaru, todos voltearon-¿Crees que funcione el plan?, Matsuri no ha aparecido por aqui.

-No lo sé...- Respondió el Uchiha. Naruto se levanto y empezo a caminar-¿A dónde vas?

-A dar una vuelta-contesto.

Con las chicas.

-Hinata!, ¿estas bien? ¿porque lloras?- pregunto Tenten entrando a la habitación de la aludida

-No sabemos, no nos ha querido decir que le pasa- contesto Ino.

Tenten se acerco a sus amigas y se sento a un lado de Hinata, esta seguia llorando.

-M-mi pa-padre...- murmuro Hinata, las otras tres se pusieron atentas a sus palabras- mi pa-dre di-dice qe s-si no encu-cuentro prome-metido en u-un mes... m-me ca-sara con Daisuke...- termino, poniendose a llorar en el pecho de Tenten.

Fuera de la habitación Naruto había escuchado todo, sintio como algo dentro de él se rompia, y tambien lo invadia un gran deseo de partirle la cara al chico de la aldea de la ceniza, pero... ¿porque?

Dio vuelta al pasillo para salir de ahí, cuando escucho que unos pasos se acercaban rapidamente. Se escondio y vio pasar a la Hyuga menor, que se veía preocupada.

Le resto importancia y siguio su camino algo desanimado.

Hanabi llego al cuarto de su hermana, y abrio la puerta de un golpe.

-Hinata, la hermana del kazekage esta aquí, y viene acompañada- dijo.

Las kunoichis se sobresaltaron.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!

-Esto si sera un problema- dijo Sakura, y seguida de las demas, salieron hacía el salon.

Naruto seguia deprimido. Tenía las ganas de que si veía a ese chico le partiria la cara. Venía tan pensativo (por primera vez piensa xP), que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba frente a el.

-No deberias estar rondado por los pasillos de una casa ajena, ¿o si?, Naruto- dijo la voz de un chico.

-El que no deberia estar aquí eres tu- contesto Naruto con odio en las palabras.

-Pero que descortes soy, no nos hemos presentado formalmente- dijo el chico ignorando las palabras del rubio- soy Daisuke Nakahara, de la aldea de la Ceniza.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo con una mirada casi tan fria como las de Sasuke o Neji, si es que es posible que el las tenga.

-Se que me has de odiar, pero creo que esta... "riña", por decirle así, no tiene sentido- dijo. Naruto lo vio interesado y confundido.

-Riña...- murmuro Naruto, pero Daisuke lo escucho.

-Para que entiendas, no tengo ningun interes en Hinata-san o en cualquiera de sus amigas, yo vengo por alguien mas- dijo lo último con un pequeño sonrojo notable- así que no te preocupes, es toda tuya.

-No hables de Hinata como si fuera un objeto- rugió Naruto molesto.

-Esa no es mi intención- se excuso- ella es una chica muy especial, que se merece a alguien que la ame... dime, Naruto... ¿porque estas con Hikary?- pregunto.

A Naruto le parecio extraña la pregunta, ¿Porqué estaba con Hikary?, porque la amaba, ¿no?. Si no era por eso, ¿porque estaba con ella?, tenía que admitirlo, la chica era muy linda, inteligente, dulce, amable, cariñosa, se preocupaba por el, hasta el punto de recordarle a...

-Explicate- ordeno Naruto, a punto de un colapso mental.

-Lo unico que te dire es que la verdadera persona que merece tu amor la tienes a tus narices, y tu no la vez- dijo. Naruto comprendia de lo que hablaba, más la... ¿culpa?, no dejaba que aceptara eso.

El pelinegro solo suspiro, y siguio su camino, pero se detuvo a un lado del rubio.

-Si de verdad la quieres, tienes un mes para tenerla- le dijo, y siguio su camino.

Naruto estaba inmovil, cuando reacciono, volteo a verlo, pero lo que sus ojos vieron fueron a las kunoichis de Konoha llevarse rapidamente a dos ninjas de la arena. Ante esa escena, Naruto siguio su camino al salón.

-Muy bien, ¡¿se puede saber que trataban de hacer?!- exigio Sakua molesta.

-Lo mismo que ustedes- dijo Temari. Las kunoichis se miraron confundidas- ¡UNA ESTUPIDEZ!- grito.

-Concuerdo con Temari- hablo la menor Hyuga- eso de darles celos a los chicos es una tonteria.

-Bueno... tal vez lo sea- dijo Ino.

-Creo que nos excedimos un poco- dijo Hinata.

-Usar a Gaara y los demas para hacerlo... creo que no lo debimos hacer- continuo Sakura.

-¿Usar a Gaara?- dijo Matsuri un tanto molesta. Las chicas se habían olvidado de ella.

-Etto... Matsuri-san...- hablo Hinata nerviosa.

-L-lo que que-queriamos decir era...- dijo Ino

-Temari-san, ¿usted sabía de eso?- pregunto la castaña.

-Etto... Tenten, ¿me acompañas por un bocadillo?- cambio de tema la rubia nerviosa.

-C-claro!- dijo la maestra de las armas, y ella y la rubia salieron por la puerta.

-¡Yo tambien voy!- dijo Hanabi, saliendo por la puerta.

Sakura, Ino y Hinata estaban en un dilema.

En el salón.

-Gaara, Kankuro... ahora si que se pasaron- dijo Temari furiosa.

En la mesa en la que antes estaban Kiba, Shino, Lee y sus chicas ahora tambien se encontraban Tenten, los hermanos de la arena y los dos chicos de las otras aldeas.

-Ya Temari, el daño esta hecho y no puede remediarse- dijo Tenten.

-En mi opinion todo esto es estupido- dijo Kiba

-Dar celos es estupido- dijo Hanabi- seria mejor que los enserremos a mi hermana y sus amigas con los chicos y que resuelvan esto.

-Y de paso enviamos a la luna a las otras 4- dijo sarcastica Amaya- porfavor, mira de quienes estas hablando, no habran pasado ni dos minutos cuando logren salir.

-Yo solo tengo una duda- dijo la acompañante de Lee- Temari-san... la razón por la que vino es por lo que estaban haciendo sus hermanos... ¿o por Shikamaru? porque por lo que paso hace rato yo digo que en realidad no quiere ayudar a Ino-san para que este con el.

Temari al escuchar el comentario se puso roja. No queria recordar lo que paso. (lo dejo a su imaginacion que no se que poner aquí xP)

Todos seguían viendo a Temari, cuando derrepente llegaron Sakura, Hinata y Matsuri.

-¿Donde esta Ino?- pregunto Tenten.

-Dijo que estaba cansada y se fue- contesto Sakura.- Nos encontramos a Chouji y dijo que la acompañaria a su casa- agrego.

En esa mesa siguieron las risas, mientras otro grupo que se encontraba en otra mesa al otro lado del salon los veían con tristerza.

-Oigan... yo quiero estar ahí, ttebayo- se quejo Naruto.

-No te quejes Naruto- dijo Shikamaru.- a decir verdad... yo tambien quiero estar ahí, que problematico.

Naruto siguio viendo la mesa en la que todos sus amigos se divertian. Sintío una gran necesidad de estar ahí, reirse, pelear con Kiba, bromear con Lee, pero la platica que había tenido con el chico Daisuke le ponía en duda si sus amigos quisieran que fuera a sentarse con ellos.

El rubio Uzumaki no era el unico así. Shikamaru ya había confezado que le gustaría estar en esa mesa, y Sasuke y Neji tenían cara de "no me importa nada" pero los dos tenían ganas de ir, y mas el Hyuga para estar con Tenten. Las 4 chicas que los acompañaban se dieron cuenta de las caras de sus novios. Por parte de Azura solo mostraba indiferiencia, y Hikari estaba preocupada por los ojos de tristeza de Naruto, mas Tamara e Izumi querian terminar con eso de una vez.

-Neji-kun... -comenzo a decir Tamara.- ¿Me acompañas al patio un momento?- pregunto.

El Hyuga no vio de otra más que aceptar. Se levanto y siguío a la azabache al patio, bajo la mirada de la maestra de las armas.

Llegando al patio la ojilila se detuvo en seco. Neji hizo lo mismo, ya no le importaba que hacía ella, siempre y cuando no lo metiera en problemas. Neji estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que la voz sería de su novia lo saco de su cabeza.

-¡Terminamos!

-¿Que?- pregunto el azabache perplejo.

Tamara le seguia dando la espalda.

-Que terminamos- repitio.- Se que te traes algo con Tenten, se te nota mas feliz cuando la miras que cuando estas conmigo, aparte...- pauso, y un color rosa se acumulo en sus mejillas- volvi a ver a alguien especial...- susurro, pero Neji si lo escucho.

Un silencio se hizo en ambos. Deberían de creer que el Hyuga estaría sorprendido y estresado porque su ahora ex-novia sabia lo que tenía con Tenten. Sí estaba sorprendido, mas sentía que se quito un peso de ensima. Ya no tendría que terminar él con ella.

-¿Algo mas que quieras decir?- pregunto él incomodo.

-Hai...- contesto.- si preguntan porque me fui... diles que tengo que irme mañana a la aldea de la niebla- y sin que el Hyugapudiera decir algo, ella se fue.

Regreso al salón y noto que todos se estaban llendo. Vió un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, eran mas de las 12. Recordo que tendría una misión mañana, así que solo se limito en acercarse con los que estabna sentados hace rato solo para decir: "es tarde, me voy", y se fue.

_Mañana sería un largo día..._

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Ya se, deme de tomatasos, y quien tenga una katana mateme ya!! T-T es que tuve bloqeo de fic y no sabia que ponerle DX y por eso vuelvo a preguntar: ¿que quieren ver en los proximos capitulos? esa es la pregunta del siglo, para aser el fic mas interesante ustredes digame que quieren que pase en la mision que tienen nuestros 4 ninjas.**

**Ahora que me acuerdo... ya saben quien es la princesa?? pss, les doy la libertad de que adivinen n.n se ara ese concurso, pero no habra premio Un.n**

**Agradezco los reviis de:**

**missclover: ya se, ame que le cerrara la puerta en la cara xD, qeria ponerle tambn que le arrojara una jarra de agua helada o una maseta desde el segundo piso, pero se me hizo como que demaciado... Y con lo que le dijo Lee a Tenten... luego aparecera, o tu que crees que le dijo para que se enojara ella?? Y con lo ultimo, creo que Tamara le gano a Neji, ya que el pensaba acerlo esa noche pero le gano, y no es para que la odies tanto, se que las ise para que las odiaran pero creeme que en los siguientes capitulos la amaras (o al menos que te caiga mejor Un.n). Agradesco tu revii!! nos leemos!!**

**Akanne Hygurashi: si te gusto como vaa el asunto... espera a ver los siguientes capitulos llenos de sorpresas n.n!! Y de una vez digo... mi cumple es el 29 de abril, ese día cumplo 15, más mi fiesta sera el 10 de julio Un.n (mi mama nunca quiso ir a separar la fecha original y me quedo solo ese dia ¬¬)**

**Itsuke-Hyuuga: perdon la tardanza Un.n... y como dije arriba, todavia tengo 14 años ¬¬**

**.Chan: me alegra que te encantara n.n y espero que aora ya no tengas prisa xD**

**Vitto-H: pss... ya todas las que leen mi fic las odian, pero esa es la primera inpresion en el fic, la vdd no las queria aser para qe las odiaran tanto... bueno, tal vez si, pero espero que con el transcurso te caigan mejor, aunque creo que sera dificil con el gran orgullo de azura... como dicen el amor el ciego, y como ellos estaban ciegos en no ver lo que ellos sentian por ellas, y mas sasuke que lo sabía desde niño, y neji que sabía lo de hinata... cierto!! son unos idiotas!! el collar se me ocurrio de un amigo mio (inner: ex-novio XD) que me dio uno, pero el muy bakka se mudo y no eh podido ablar con el!! Y como dije antes, todavia tengo 14 ¬¬ nos leemos n.n**

**Hana Swan: otra vez me tarde lo se ¬¬ pero me da mas tiempo (inner: e imaginacion) leer fics que aserlos. Lo que pasara sera sorpresa, pero si quieres que pase algo en especial, tu dime y veo si lo meto al fic =D**

**artemisav: quieras que veas el otro lado de la moneda para que las conozcas mejor, la vdd es que las 4 son los RPC de unas amigas y el mio, pero te digo que esos no son los nombres originales de ellas... Azura deberia de ser Sakemi, Izumi-Shizuka, Hikari-Hideko, y Tamara- Sakary, pero tube que ponerles otro nombres... creo que ya me desvie del tema!!! yo tampoco creo que sea lo unico que tenia para ponerse porqe... aqi entre nos... si queria impresionar al Hyuga... si, pobre matsuri, eso pasa por estar enserrada en la oficina con gaara, que asiendo? no se n.n, y que lastima que no vio a gaara y sakura en esa situacion "comprometerdora" pero lo acaba de arruinar nuestra pelirrosa xD, y la fiesta, creo que estuvo chafa ¬¬ o no se tu como lo veas... aora te pregunto... ¿que qieres ver en los siguientes capitulos?**

**Ariasujm-chan: sobre el plan... a mi todavia no me qeda claro... creo qe tratan de aser lo mismo que sakura e ino... la cosa esta rara eso si, jaja xD**

**temari Chan: me alegra que te gustara n.n**

**EmorragiaS InternaS: pss... a mi kankuro me cae mal en todo aspecto, exepto en los examenes chunnin x) y la parte de la zo... Azura, un clasico con Karin xD y guapa no me dejes, te extraño, estraño leer tus fics T-T**

**Bd-ten hyuga: deberian de poner a leer fics como tarea, sacariamos un 10 todo el tiempo xD y pss ami se me ocurriio asi qe yo soy la persona, jeje!! a ti te dire esto, en un tiempo mas adelante, (creo qe apartir del capitulo 14-15, lo subire a T para aser lemmon) ya veras qe con el tiempo esas chicas te caeran bn n.n**

**hiromihyuga24: ya dije qe todavia tengo 14 ¬¬**

**-Luce-Uchiha-: a sakura le tengo planeado algo super especial, y lo mejor es qe sera con cierto azabache y no en sera en konoha ¬w¬ y atinaste, sera con lo de los padres de sakura n.n**

**Kailumi-Uchiha: me alegro que te guste, esos comentarios me encantan n.n**

**Ari Hyuga: ese es el plan de esas 4, aunqe me pregunto si sera posible hacer que las amen luego, porqe tengo algo planeado para qe las quieran... y Tamara es con quien quiero empezar, y ya actualize :D**

**.-Eemo.-.: de nada por el revvi qe te deje n.n claro que te dare los consejos que quieras n.n**

**Camila Castillo: no me demore ni mas de 15 días :D**

**Nessy Hale Uchiha: el unico revii del aviso que deje!! este capitulo te lo dedico a ti n.n**

**Bueno, esos son todos n.n**

**y repitio... ¿que quieren ver en el siguiente capitulo??**

**dejen reviis!!**

**matta ne!!**


	11. Mañana Tranquila

**Aquí yo les vengo a dejar el capitulo 11**

**Nuevas cosas van a pasar de ahora en adelante para todos. Mas Nejiten para los fans, nuevas parejas (saben a qué me refiero n.n) mas peleas y aventuras.**

**EL Disclaimer ya lo conocen y todas demás aclaraciones las dejo abajo.**

* * *

Cap. 11.- "Mañana Tranquila"

Era una mañana tranquila en Konoha. Después del festival del día anterior, los aldeanos volvieron a sus rutinas diarias. Algunos seguían desarmando los puestos, pero otros ya se paseaban por las calles como siempre.

-¡¿Enserio terminaron?!- grito la maestra de las armas sorprendida de lo que su ahora novio oficial le decía.

Este le hizo un ademán de que bajara la voz ya que solo dos personas sabían eso.

-Bueno, ella termino conmigo- aclaro el chico, tomando de su taza de café (estaban en una cafetería).

-Pero… Neji… ¿Cuándo, donde, como, porque?- soltó las preguntas tan rápido que apenas se entendieron.

-Ayer en la noche, en el jardín de la mansión, así nomas, por ti.

-¿Por mí?- pregunto desconcertada.

-Se entero de lo nuestro y decidió terminar conmigo- explico.- dijo que cuando yo estaba contigo me veía más feliz de lo que estuve con ella.

-¿No crees que Tamara se ha de sentir mal?

-No- contesto rápido.- Dijo que hace un tiempo se reencontró con alguien, y que quiere estar con él.

-Daisuke…- susurro la castaña.

-¿Quién?

-Na-nadie…

Neji no se convenció de eso, mas le resto importancia.

-¿No ibas a acompañar a Hinata-sama y a las demás a despedir a los de la arena?- cambio de tema el Hyuga.

Tenten lo miro extrañado. Este solo bebió de su café como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Gaara, Kankuro y Matsuri son los que se van, Temari se quedara unos días más, dice que quiere arreglar unos "asuntos pendientes"- dijo lo último haciendo con sus dedos unas comillas.- Aparte, Ino y Hinata quieren despedirse de Toshiro y Daisuke.

-¿Qué relación tienen Tamara y ese chico Daisuke?- pregunto de repente Neji con un deje de molestia, lo cual noto Tenten.

-Creo que se conocían desde antes, al igual que Izumi y Toshiro.

Neji se quedo pensando, ¿Seria Daisuke con quien se reencontró?

-Bueno- Tenten lo saco de sus pensamientos.- tengo que arreglar las cosas para la misión, nos vemos- se despidió la castaña, lanzándole un beso a su novio.

* * *

En las puertas de Konoha tres chicas se despedían de los dos chicos que las habían ayudado en un plan que aparentemente falló.

-Que lastima que se vallan- dijo una pelirrosa.

-Si...- apoyo la rubia.- les agradecemos mucho su ayuda.

-De verdad, muchas gracias

-No hay de que, Hinata-san

-Nosotros deberíamos de agradecerles- dijo el castaño.

Las tres kunoichis les dedicaron una sonrisa a Toshiro y Daisuke.

-Hinata-san…- llamo Daisuke.- fue un placer conocerla y convivir con usted- dijo, mientras besaba la mano de la peliazul, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.- recuerde…- se acerco a su oído.- _si lucha por lo que quiere lo obtendrá_- le susurro.

Hinata le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

-Un día de estos las visitaremos- dijo Toshiro, y los dos se encaminaron a las afueras.

Los dos chicos se cercioraron de estas lo suficientemente fuera de la vista de las chicas para suspirar tranquilos.

-Tardaron mucho- dijo una voz femenina.

-Despedirse es duro- bromeo Toshiro.

-Y terminar una relación también- contesto otra voz femenina.

-¿Entonces si terminaron con ellos Tamara?- la aludida sonrió y se lanzo a los brazos del chico.

-¿Y tú Izumi?- pregunto Toshiro esperanzado.

La rubia no contesto, tenía la mirada perdida, lo cual le hizo entender al castaño que no hizo nada.

-Sera mejor irnos ya- dijo Tamara para romper el incomodo silencio que se había creado.

Los 4 empezaron a caminar. Tamara vio a su amiga sorprendida, la cual tenía una cara muy sombría para su gusto. Suspiro y luego paso su vista al cielo. Un halcón mensajero llamo su atención.

_-¿Un mensaje de la aldea de la lluvia?- _pensó.

* * *

Devuelta en las puertas de Konoha, los ninjas de la arena y las tres kunoichis también se despedían.

-¿Seguro que no viene, Temari-san?- pregunto Matsuri.

-No

-Tranquila Matsuri- dijo Sakura.- nosotras vigilaremos que no se meta en problemas como anoche.

-Aparte…- hablo Ino.- tú debes de encargarte de otros asuntos- le murmuro a la chica, apuntando discretamente a Gaara.

-Bueno, nos vamos- sentencio Gaara.

-Gracias por su ayuda- dijo Hinata.

Los tres ninjas de Suna se despidieron y se fueron.

-Chicas tengo que arreglarme para la misión- dijo Hinata.- nos vemos- y se fue.

-¿Quieren un café?- pregunto Temari.

-Hai!!- contestaron las otras dos, pero notaron que la embajadora de Suna tenía su vista en un halcón mensajero que pasaba volando sobre ellas en ese momento.

A Sakura le dio un mal presentimiento cuando vio que el halcón venia de la aldea de la lluvia, y eso lo notaron sus amigas.

* * *

Tsunade pasaba su vista por un pergamino por enésima vez desde hace una hora. Todavía no creía lo que decía el pergamino.

-Esto es grave- murmuro todavía sorprendida

-¿Va a mandarla a reclamar los cuerpos?- pregunto su asistente Shizune.

-No puedo hacer otra cosa-bajo el pergamino- es su hija, tiene que ver a sus padre…

No termino de hablar porque tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante!

-Estoy lista para que me lleven a la aldea de Hissa- dijo la voz de una chica que entraba por la puerta.

Tsunade se sorprendió de quien era.

* * *

Otra vez en las puertas de Konoha.

-Ya llegue, ttebayo!!

-Naruto llegas tarde- le recrimino Tenten.

-Pero todavía no se van, ¿o si?

-No… Naruto-kun, pero Tsu-nade-sama quería que estuviéramos temprano.

-¿No ha llegado la princesa?- pregunto el rubio a lo que todos negaron. Cuando iba a decir algo más unos brazos le rodearon el cuello.- Hi-hikari-chan… m-me asfi-xias…- logro decir el rubio poniéndose morado.

-Gommen… Naruto-kun- se disculpo la chica.

-Etto… ¿Por qué traes una mochila contigo?- indago Naruto al ver la mochila que la pelimorada llevaba en su espalda.

Tenten poso su vista en Hinata, la cual bajo su cabeza decepcionada. Ahora que pensaba que tal vez estar con Naruto por un par de días haría que este se fijara en Hinata… Poso su vista en Neji. Tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Bueno, creo que ya conocieron a quien van a llevar a la aldea de Hissa- dijo Tsunade apareciendo y sorprendiendo a todos.

-NANI!!??

-Hikari-chan, ¿eres la nieta del feudal?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-Hai- contesto.

-_Adiós al plan-_ pensó Tenten.

-Bueno, como ya no hay que repetir lo de la misión…- dijo Tsunade.- partan ya!!

En cuando grito los 5 jóvenes desaparecieron.

-_Un problema menos-_ pensó la Hokage.

* * *

Habían pasado tres horas, y nadie había dicho ni una palabra. Eran ninjas ¿Por qué no saltaban en los arboles? _Porque se nos ordeno ir caminando. _Esas fueron las palabras de Neji, las cuales le retumbaban en la mente a Tenten. No lo soportaría más. ¡HASTA NARUTO ESTABA CALLADO!

Giro su cabeza un poco, para ver al rubio y a la nieta del feudal, la cual estaba con la cabeza un poco decaída. Naruto solo se encontraba con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando el cielo. Poso su vista en Hinata, la cual iba caminando junto a ella. Su mirada se mantenía en el camino. Por último miro a Neji, el cual iba al frente. Como desearía que Lee se encontrara ahí en ese momento.

-Oigan por mí no hay problema en ir saltando, así llegaremos más pronto- opino Hikari.

-No es problema caminar- dijo Tenten.- es más tranquilo-_y aburrido- _pensó.

* * *

-Sakura… ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ino.

La pelirrosa llevaba más de media hora sin decir palabra. Desde que llegaron a la florería de Ino solo se mantenía viendo unas flores que se encontraban en las repisas del lugar.

-Si tanto te gustan, cómpralas- bromeo Temari.

-Gommen chicas… pero desde que vi ese halcón tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Sakura… tus padres están bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte- animo Ino.

El sonido de las puertas del local abriéndose alerto a las 3 kunoichis.

-Bienve…- pauso Ino al ver de quien se trataba.- ¿Sasuke?

El azabache ignoro a las rubias y se dirigió a Sakura.

-Tsunade-sama nos quiere ver a los dos- anuncio.

Sakura se levanto de golpe y se dirigió a la salida acompañada de Sasuke. Ino y Temari se miraron sin entender que pasaba.

* * *

Estaba impactada, sorprendida y a punto de caer al piso y llorar. Apretó lo puños para contenerse de tal noticia que le dieron.

-E-esta segura… Tsunade-sama… -alcanzo a decir Sakura, ahogando un gemido.

-Si… la descripción de los cuerpos es idéntica a las de tus padres- se detuvo.- por eso mismo tu y Sasuke irán a la aldea de la lluvia a reclamar los cuerpos.

Sakura se giro para ver al azabache, el cual estuvo callado desde que llegaron a la oficina de la Godaime.

-¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-Si Sakura quiere…- lo medito.- en 30 minutos los quiero en la entrada de la aldea.

-Hai.

-Una cosa más- los dos miraron a la quinta esperando a que hablara.- Sakura…- miro a la mencionada.- no hagas alguna estupidez al ver el cuerpo de tus padres, eres una ninja medico, eso no te debería afectar.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió por las palabras tan duras que le dijo su maestra, pero ella tenía razón, ella era una ninja medico, no debería de alterarse tanto, pero eso era algo casi imposible.

* * *

La tarde le dio paso a la noche. En el bosque, el equipo de escolta estaba preparándose para dormir. Naruto y Neji, después de tener una pelea para decidir quién se quedaba a hacer guardia, escucharon a Tenten y los dos se pusieron a hacer guardia.

-Neji…- llamo Naruto, al ver que las chicas habían entrado a la tienda y cerciorarse de que no lo escucharan.

El Hyuga ni se inmuto en verlo.

-Oe Neji… te quería preguntar algo...

El Hyuga lo miro, indicándole que lo escuchaba.

-Tú… ¿quieres a Tamara?

A Neji le sorprendió la pregunta. ¿Naruto era idiota o qué? Bueno, esa pregunta se contestaba sola, Naruto siempre fue un idiota, eso nadie lo discutía, pero… ¿Si él quiere a Tamara? Ha, claro, el no sabía que ellos habían terminado.

Le pensó un rato para saber que contestarle.

-¿Y porque la pregunta?

-Es que…- Naruto se rasco la cabeza.- no se… como que ya no me gusta mucho Hikari…

-Y eso…

-¿No te dieron celos ver a Tenten con Kankuro?

¿CELOS! ¡Si Neji quería ir y romperle la boca a ese idiota titiritero! De solo pensar en ver a Tenten con ese imbécil le hacía hervir la sangre.

-…No- mintió.

-Aaah… es que yo pensé que si…

-Y porque dices que ya no te gusta Hikari- cambio de tema.

-Bueno… es que no se…- se rasco la nuca.- es que si me decías que si te dio celos ver a Tenten con Kankuro, entonces me entenderías al decirte que me daban celos ver a Hinata-chan con ese raro de la aldea de la roca- confeso el rubio.

-¿No será que te gusta Hinata-sama?

Naruto miro sorprendido a Neji. Normalmente si el rubio hablaba de Hinata con él, este lo amenazaba que si le hacía algo malo, él personalmente se encargaría de romperle la cara.

-¿A ti te gusta Tenten?- soltó la pregunta, y luego se cubrió con los brazos para que el Hyuga no lo golpeara. Cuando abrió los ojos, Neji ya no estaba.

Dentro de la tienda con las chicas.

Ellas se estaban divirtiendo, ya se les había olvidado todo lo pasado hace unos días.

-Valla… sí que Sakura y Azura… si se parecen- dijo Tenten, tratando de volver regular su respiración después de tanto reír.

-Créeme que Izumi siempre hace todo lo que se le viene a la cabeza- dijo Hikari.

-Igual que Ino- dijo Hinata.

-La verdad…- dijo la pelimorada.- fue idea de Azura e Izumi hacer que saliéramos con Naruto-kun y los demás chicos- confeso.

Tenten y Hinata pararon las risas para ver a la ojimiel, la cual se sentó abrazando sus piernas.

-Azura siempre ha sido una de las fans de Sasuke-san, y cuando conoció a Izumi esta le contó que conoció a Shikamaru-san y que le parecía muy guapo, entonces las dos se propusieron en conquistarlos.- miro un punto indefinido de la tienda.- fue cuando me encontré con las dos y les comente de que me vi con Naruto-kun. Tiempo después Azura y Tamara tuvieron una misión con Sasuke-san y Neji-san.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que terminaron saliendo los cuatro?- pregunto Tenten ansiosa de seguir escuchando la historia, sin importarle de quienes estuvieran hablando.

-Azura le dijo a Sasuke-kun que él le debía el favor de haberlo curado, y luego convenció a Tamara de que hiciera lo mismo, aunque ella no quería que le pagaran, al final ellas les dijeron que para pagarle tenían que tener una cita con ellas, fue ahí cuando los engatusaron.

-¿Y Shikamaru y Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata también ansiosa.

-Lo de Shikamaru-san e Izumi si se dio por sí solo, creo… -bajo la cabeza apenada.- pero fue Azura la que hizo que Naruto-kun me pidiera ser su novia.

-¿Cómo?

-Azura es buena en jugar con la mente de las personas y…- se sonrojo un poco.- admítanlo, Naruto-kun es un poco…

-Torpe, despistado, idiota, fácil de engañar.- dio a seleccionar Tenten.

-Dejémoslo en fácil de engañar…- aclaro Hikari.- el punto es, Azura se empezó a acercar a Naruto y a convencerlo que de yo le gustaba a él, después ella me empezó a acercar más a Naruto-kun, pero si no hubiera sido por Izumi, Naruto-kun nunca hubiera sido mi novio.

-¿Por qué Izumi?- se aventuro Hinata.

-Como describió Tenten a Naruto-kun… Azura nunca pudo hacer que él se me declarara, lo cual a mi me daba gusto, pero cuando llego Izumi… Ella solo le dijo a Naruto que fuera y se me declarara. ¡Él muy…!- pauso para encontrar un buen apodo.- …distraído le hizo caso y se me declaro.

Tenten se sorprendió por tal revelación que le dio la pelimorada. Hinata estaba igual de sorprendida, al parecer ellas solo se acercaron a los chicos y los consiguieron, pero ellas siempre tuvieron con el miedo de que las rechazaran y se perdiera la amistad que tenían con ellos.

-Ustedes no eran las únicas celosas- soltó Hikari, sorprendiendo a la castaña y ojiperla.- Si ustedes tuvieron celos de nostras, Naruto-kun y los demás también estuvieron celosos.

-Ni se notó- dijo Tenten molesta.

-¿Entonces como es que ahorita eres la novia de Neji Hyuga?- contraataco las palabras de Tenten. Esta solo se sonrojo.

-¿Cómo sabe qué…?- pregunto Tenten nerviosa.

- Fue idea de Tamara que ella y yo termináramos con Neji-san y Naruto-kun.

-¿Entonces porque no has terminado con él?

-Lo hare mañana- contesto, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¿Hay alguien espacial en tu aldea?- pregunto Hinata notando la sonrisa de felicidad de la chica.

-Si… hay alguien a quien aprecio mucho…

Tenten y Hinata sonrieron.

-Hinata… Si quieres te ayudo a que Naruto-kun se fije en ti- ofreció la ojimiel.

Hinata asintió feliz.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Se resolvieron alguna duda que tenían?? Porque yo siento que sí. La verdad no quería que odiaran tanto a las chicas, pero creo que lo que escribí hizo lo contrario a lo que quería Un.n**

**La diversión apenas empezara. A partir del próximo capítulo nuevas parejas se formaran, mas drama, tragedia, comedia, romance, amistad… de todo!!! Jajaja, será todo un "Festival" y lo digo enserio n.n**

**ADELANTO. En el próximo capítulo Ino será visitada por alguien, dos nuevas parejas, nuevos personajes y viejos (tal vez xD), misiones, peleas, (tal vez un Lemmon…) no se lo pierdan. Recomiéndelo a sus amigos n.n**

**Agradezco los comentarios de…**

**Nessy Hale Uchiha: **para ti la conti n.n, lamento la tardanza, y sé que prometí que lo subiría a final de abril, pero no se pudo, pero como quiera lo tengo para ahora. Intentare subir nuevo capítulo la última semana de mayo, o la primera de junio (asesorías para la prepa consume tiempo ¬¬).

**.-Eemo.-. **cuando tú quieras hablamos, solo pásame tu msn y platicamos. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, te aseguro que los que siguen los amaras n.n

**Camila Castillo **si… cualquier critica (mientras sea constructiva #n_n) es aceptada. La verdad me dificulta un poco saber acentuarlas (y mas porque parece que mi compu no sabe diferenciar las palabras con tilde ó.o eso es raro, pero gracias n.n Espero que este capi sea de tu gusto, la verdad que quiero ponerla más intensa. ¡NECESITO CONSEJOS PARA UN LEMMON!! X3

**Ariasujm-chan **la lagartona (como tú le dices) será parte fundamental para los siguientes capítulos. Por fin juntos, y creeme que mas adelante Neji demostrara su lado "sucio" como todos le dicen, en cierta castaña, y lo mejor será después de la misión n.n

**Hana Swan **esa cara perver es perfecta, pero para el siguiente capitulo (tal vez) jaja. Dos parejas tendrán su momento "intimo".

**tania56 **pss… ya te enteraste. A ti te are la pregunta… ¿Qué quieres ver en los siguientes capítulos?

**sasuke-glamour **mira, lamento haberlo cambiado a nejiten, la verdad cuando empecé a hacer el fic, era porque era super fanatica del sasusaku, pero como yo soy abierta a experimentar nuevas cosas (entre ellas las papas saladas y los duritos con chile me los como con betún dulce sobre ellos xD) me enamore del nejiten y me dije: "mi primer fic tiene que ser nejiten" y como que la vi fácil cambiarlo. Me gustaría que tuvieras una cuenta en FF para poder darte detalles de mas adelante respecto al sasusaku, pero no creo que haya problema en decirte n.n Te dedicare un sasusaku dentro del fic para ti, espero lo sigas leyendo que de seguro te gustara n.n

**Sigan comentando que cada revii hace que escriba mas n.n**

**Matta ne!!**


	12. ¿Nuevo Amor?

**Hello! **

**Yo aquí molestándolos con la continuación de mi fic ¿Cuánto me tarde? Creo que al menos más de 2 meses, pero con lo de mis asesorías, el examen para la prepa, luego llego el huracán alex a monterrey, aparte de que ayude a unos amigos que quedaron damificados (para los que no sepan en significado, se quedaron sin casa u objetos indispensables como comida, agua potable y ropa) los eh estado ayudando, luego el pasado 7 de julio fue mi graduación de secundaria, y el 10 fue mi Xv años, luego el 12 entre a los propedéuticos (osea los cursos que tomo para la prepa) aparte de que tomo cursos de belleza (quiero aprender a hacer peinados y poner uñas de gel y acrílico) no tengo tiempo de subir conti, o al menos escribirla xDD pero ya se que los estoy aburriendo con esto, mejor los dejo leer.**

**¿¡DE QUIEN QUIEREN QUE HAGA UN LEMMON!**

* * *

**Capítulo XII: "¿Nuevo amor?"**

_La noche era tranquila. Las estrellas brillaban y la luna estaba en su máximo punto. Las calles desoladas que te daban un aire entre aterrador y pacifico. La gente dormía y no había problemas._

_-Ino…_

_Ino despertó después de escuchar que le llamaban. Se asomo por la ventana y no encontró nada. Extrañada, volvió a la cama._

_-Ino… despierta…_

_La aludida volvió a despertar. Miro la ventana, y ahí lo vio._

_-Sai…- susurro, viendo como el azabache entraba por la ventana.- Que bueno que estés bien- dijo, levantándose a abrazarlo._

_-Sí, pero no tengo mucho tiempo- informo, deshaciendo el abrazo._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Tengo que irme pronto, la misión que tuve fue muy peligrosa, tuve que fingir mi muerte para que no vinieran a destruir Konoha_

_-Pero ya estás aquí- dijo Ino tratando de reconfortarse.- ya no hay nada de que temer…_

_-No- interrumpió Sai.- Se dieron cuenta de que en realidad no morí, hace poco tuve una pelea con los mismo ninjas- Ino se exalto- acabe con ellos pero uno me dio con un kunai con veneno, así que…_

_-NO!_

_-Ino…_

_-No te puedes morir- dijo, aferrándose al pecho de él y llorando.- No me puedes dejar, no otra vez…_

_-Ino…-la abrazo.- Te eh estado observando estos últimos días, me eh dado cuenta de lo que has estado haciendo por llamar la atención de Shikamaru- Ino se sonrojo.- tranquila, me alegra que cuando pensabas que estaba muerto, no haigas caído en una depresión._

_Ino lo miro, observando esa sonrisa que todos creían era falsa, pero para ella era una sincera._

_-Pero ahora que estas aquí…_

_-Sigue con tu vida- la interrumpió._

_-Pero…_

_-No me queda mucho tiempo, no quiero que mi visita te haga creer que me quedare- se separo del abrazo, y la sentó en la cama.- Por favor, ama a alguien más, pero no me olvides._

_-Nunca te olvidare- empezó a llorar.- pero por favor, no me dejes…_

_-Gommen, pero tengo que irme- dijo, quitándole las lagrimas de las mejillas para luego levantarse de la cama._

_-Sai, yo quiero ir conti…- no termino, porque Sai atrapo sus labios en un beso, que para Ino fue eterno…_

-Ino!- la rubia volvió de sus recuerdos cuando escucho que la llamaban. Se encontraba algo confundida por lo que paso la noche anterior.

-¿Qué pasa Temari?- pregunto, al ver como su amiga se acercaba con cara preocupada.

-Creo que tienes que ir al hospital- informo.

* * *

Desde que salieron de la aldea no se habían dirigido la palabra. No porque no tuvieran nada que decirse, bueno, tal vez por eso, o más porque Sasuke no sabía que decirle. Pero ver a la pelirrosa que todo el tiempo que convivió con ella, le dedicaba sonrisas en el momento más tiste, o que simplemente se ofreció en acompañarlo cuando el abandono la aldea, no le daba idea de cómo hacer que se sintiera bien.

-¿Así se siente?- rompió el silencio Sakura.

Sasuke no respondió. Ver esa cara sin el brillo de todos los días no ayudaba.

Por suerte ya habían llegado a la aldea de la lluvia.

* * *

La aldea era pintoresca, puestos en las calles, niños jugando, gente paseando.

-Se parece a Konoha ´ttebayo- dijo Naruto.

-La mayoría de las aldeas del país del Fuego se parecen a Konoha- dijo Neji.

-Hikari, ¿No es esa tu casa?- pregunto Tenten, señalando una gran mansión donde acababa la calle.

-Hai- contesto.- vengan, les presentare a mi abuelo- dijo y empezaron a caminar.

-¿Habrá un festival?- pregunto el rubio.

-El festival del crisantemo, es tradición en la aldea de Hissa- explico.

-Eres muy popular por aquí, ¿no?- pregunto Hinata, viendo como todos los chicos se quedaban mirando a la pelimorada.

-No creo que estén viendo solo a ella, Hinata- dijo Tenten.

Neji y Naruto fruncieron el ceño al ver como las veían a las tres, con ojos lujuriosos y babeando.

Llegaron a la mansión, la cual se veía más grande de cerca. Entraron y vieron el gran jardín de frente, un puente que cruzaba un pequeño lago, y luego la entrada a la casa.

Cruzaron el puente y entraron a la mansión. Lo primero que vieron fue un gran salón, luego un pasillo y a un lado del pasillo diferentes salas.

Tenten y Naruto se sorprendieron de lo grande que era el lugar, un poco más grande que la mansión Hyuga, tal vez.

-Hikari-sama- llamaron a la joven desde el pasillo una sirvienta.

-Jusume-san, que gusto volver a verla- saludo la pelimorada a una mujer ya mayor, de cabellos cortos y grises.- ellos son los ninjas de Konoha que me acompañaron, Neji y Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki y Tenten.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jusume, espero su estancia en la aldea de Hissa les sea agradable- hizo una reverencia la mujer.

-El gusto es nuestro- dijo Neji correspondiendo la reverencia.

-Jusume-san, llévalos a sus habitaciones, yo iré a hablar con mi abuelo.

-Entendido señorita- obedeció la mujer, llevándose a los 4 ninjas al piso de arriba.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que salieron de la oficina de la mizukage. Sasuke seguía preocupado por la actitud de Sakura para con la noticia de sus padres, así que decidió acompañarla a dar una vuelta para que se distrajera.

-Tamara…- murmuro Sakura muy bajo, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, obligándolos a ver a la pelinegra que se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos.

-Sabia que los encontraría aquí- dijo la ojimorada.- lamento lo de tus padres- dijo.

Sakura no supo que responder, no sabía si podía confiar en ella, después de todo ella seguía siendo la novia de Neji, y no es bueno juntarse con la enemiga de su mejor amiga, pero también se veía que ella estaba arrepentida de lo que paso en Konoha, como si no hubiera querido pelear desde un principio.

-¿Estás aquí sola?- pregunto Sasuke para sorpresa de ambas.

-No, Daisuke me está acompañando- contesto.

-¿Daisuke-kun?- pregunto Sakura.

-Hai. Etto… ¿tienen donde quedarse? Han de estar cansados después del largo viaje- dijo.- Hay un hotel no muy lejos de aquí, síganme- ambos ninjas de Konoha la siguieron sin objetar.

* * *

Llevaba horas arrodillada a la orilla de la camilla del hospital. Si no fuera porque ya estaba cansada, seguiría llorando y gritando todo lo que se le viniera a la mente.

_-¿Qué paso?_

_-Es difícil si te lo explico, es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos- dijo nerviosa._

_-Temari me estas asustando…_

_-Ino… encontraron a Sai- soltó la rubia de Suna._

_Ino palideció al escuchar eso, significaba que lo de anoche no fue un sueño. Corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron las piernas hasta el hospital de la aldea. Sin disculparse ni nada corrió por los pasillos tirando y chocando con todo lo que se le atravesaba. Enfermeras, pacientes, niños… hasta que llego llegó al tercer piso donde encontró a Tsunade y Shizune con un semblante no tan feliz._

_-¡Donde esta?- exigió saber._

_-Ino…- hablo Shizune, pero fue interrumpida._

_-Se que está aquí, ¿Dónde está?- pidió, saliendo lagrimas por los ojos._

_-Adentro- dijo la Hokage, apuntando a la puerta que tenía a un lado._

_La rubia volteo al interior del cuarto y lo que vio la hizo palidecer. Sai, su amado Sai, estaba en la cama, más pálido de lo que su piel siempre esta. Camino con paso inseguro al chico. Toco su rostro y manos que estaban muy pálidas y frías. Se hinco al borde de la camilla y empezó a llorar._

-Lleva horas así…

-Lo sé

-¿No harás nada para consolarla?

-No soy la indicada para hacerlo, Shikamaru.

El aludido volteo a ver a Temari. Esta la veía con una cara no muy amigable.

-¿Cómo está Ino?- pregunto Chouji interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el Nara.

-Vela tú mismo- respondió Temari, y Chouji entro al cuarto.- Si me disculpan, iré a tomar aire- y salió.

Shikamaru la siguió, dispuesto a resolver algo que necesitaba saber.

-Temari- la llamo una vez que la encontró en una banca fuera del hospital.- ¿Me vas a escuchar ahora?

-¿Debería de hacerlo?- cuestiono la rubia.

-Solo un momento- pidió el Nara.

-Así como me escuchaste a mí, no lo creo.

-Por favor, ¿sigues enojada por eso!

Temari calló, no sabía que responder.

-¿Por qué viniste a Konoha?

-Quería venir al festival- mintió.

-¿Después de dos años que no tocas la aldea?

-También se me hacia tonto lo que estaban haciendo mis hermanos- excuso.- también quería ayudar a mis amigas, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?- cuestiono.

-Solo si al único que atacas es a mí- respondió Shikamaru.

Temari se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, lo que hizo molestar a Shikamaru.

-¿Viniste a ayudar a ellas o a ti misma?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Temari volteo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo, haciéndose la que no entendía la pregunta, cuando paso todo lo contrario.

-Te lo pondré más fácil, ¿Viniste a ayudar a Ino, o a estar conmigo?

Temari palideció ante las palabras de Shikamaru. La verdad si había ido a Konoha a ayudar a sus amigas, pero también quería ir a ver al vago Nara, _**SU **_vago Shikamaru.

-Eres tan problemática por no responder- suspiro Shikamaru.

-Y tú eres un vago- acuso Temari dándole de nuevo la espalda enojada.

-Un vago al que quieres, ¿verdad?- se acerco a la rubia para encararla. Le tomo el hombro y la giro para verle la cara, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio las lágrimas caer de los ojos de la rubia.- Eres realmente problemática.

-Una problemática que te quiere- aclaro molesta y sonrojada.

Shikamaru sonrió con ternura y la abrazó.

-Y yo un vago que también te quiere.

* * *

-Nos pudieron haber dado otra habitación.

-Ya Neji, esta no está nada mal- sonrió Tenten.

Neji miro la habitación. Era grande, tenía que admitirlo, un baño grande, un gran closet con sabanas, batas de baño y almohadas, una gran ventana con un balcón que tenía una banca para dos personas, cortinas elegantes, piso alfombrado, un tapiz color crema muy bonito, un sillón a un lado del closet, un peinador grande con muchos cajones para guardar ropa, unas pinturas que de seguro eran de artistas famosos del país del fuego y tal vez de la hierba, como los que tiene en la mansión Hyuga, y que decir de la gran cama matrimonial en medio de dos mesas de noche, cada una con una lámpara que a simple vista se veían muy caras al igual que los cuadros y la televisión de pantalla plasma.

_La cama… _Si, ese era el problema de Neji Hyuga, una cama matrimonial, la cual tenía que compartir esa misma noche con su compañera de equipo y novia Tenten.

La risa de la castaña lo saco de su deseo de usar algún jutsu y partir la cama a la mitad para él dormir en una parte y Tenten en otra.

-De verdad me sorprendes- Neji no entendió.- Solo será una noche, no es como si estemos de luna de miel y tengamos que hacer tú ya sabes qué.

El Hyuga se sonrojo ante las palabras de Tenten, más porque algo muy profundo, muy pero muy en el fondo le daba las ganas de estar una noche a solas con su castaña.

-Yo lo decía por Hinata-sama- se excuso Neji.

-Hinata estará bien- dijo Tenten- Naruto no es tan pervertido como su maestro.

Neji se puso a pensar. Naruto, comparado con Kakashi y Jiraiya, era un santo en cuanto se trataba de pervertidos. Sacudió su cabeza, el Uzumaki no se rebajaría a tocar a su prima, no señor, aparte de estar en casa del abuelo de su novia, aunque, era extraño que Hikari haya pedido una habitación para él y Tenten, y otra para Naruto y Hinata.

_**Toc, toc…**__ (Sin presupuesto para efectos de sonido)_

_-_Hyuga- san, Tenten-san, los esperan en la sala- dijo la misma sirvienta que les había asignado las habitaciones.

-Enseguida vamos- respondió Tenten, y la sirvienta salió- vamos Neji- se levanto de la cama, en la cual estaba sentada y camino a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla cuando noto que el Hyuga no la seguía.- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

-No, nada- respondió fríamente.

Tenten puso sus manos en las caderas exasperada. Camino hacia Neji tocando su hombro, esperando a que él reaccionara.

-Anda, vamos- pidió.- Además… hoy en la noche hay festival y ahí unos muy bonitos kimonos guardados en el closet, que tal vez te gustaría ver- le susurro seductoramente en el oído, lo que hizo sonrojas al Hyuga.

* * *

Para suerte de Naruto, que ya no soportaba las piernas por estar como dos horas hincado, esa "larga" platica con el señor feudal ya había terminado. Lo que le parecía muy extraño es que Neji le haya cambiado el lugar para el sentarse con Tenten, que Hikari no le haya dicho a su abuelo que él era su novio, y que ella se la haya pasado viendo a un chico que se presento con el nombre de Seiya.

Ya fuera Hikari hizo las presentaciones.

-Chicos, el es Seiya-kun, mi mejor amigo de la infancia- dijo lo ultimo con un pequeño sonrojo, que no paso desapercibido para las dos chicas y Neji.- Seiya-kun, mi abuelo ya te los presento, pero yo lo quiero hacer sin tantas formalidades- aclaro.- ellos son Neji, Tenten, Hinata y Naruto.

-Un gran placer conocerlos- dijo Seiya.- Hikari-sama, creo que debería de empezar a hablar más formalmente, no es bueno que siga con un carácter un poco infantil- Hikari se sorprendió de la forma en que le hablo.- sigo siendo un sirviente de la mansión y usted está a punto de tomar el lugar del feudal- Hikari trato de reprimir una lagrima.

-S-si… creo que es verdad- Hinata y Tenten se miraron, al parecer del chico que les hablo Hikari la otra noche era Seiya.- Etto… vamos a arreglarnos para ir al festival, te espero en la sala Naruto-kun- le dijo al rubio depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la escena que se acababa de presenciar. Seiya abandono el lugar y Hinata y Tenten se volvieron a mirar, ahora sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Tomatazos? Aplausos? Golpes? Sugerencias?**

**Ustedes díganme lo que quieran, pero no me lastimen tanto TT-TT**

**Agradezco los comentarios de:**

**sasuke-glamour: **jeje, si queires tengo fics sasusaku en otra pagina: http:/ mundosasusaku . foros . ws claro que sin los espacion. Y tranqila, el siguiente capi te lo dedico n.n

**Ariasujm-chan: **pues los grandes momentos están apareciendo, si te das cuenta puse algo "sucios" a neji y Tenten, me encanto eso xDD jeje espera al siguiente que los pondré mas acaramelados.

**tania56:** quieres sasusaku? Te recomiendo que el segundo capitulo no te lo pierdas n.n

**Nessy Hale Uchiha: **pss… ya lo subi n.n

**Hana Swan: **si, ni con los mios se metan, y sobre los momentos intimos, ya veras lo qe pasa n.n

**LunaTsuk-chan:** si! Hare Lemmon y te lo dedico a ti también Onee-chan.

**Camila Castillo: **gracias por los consejos, me ayudaron mucho jeje, aunque no será nejiten el Lemmon porque ese lo dejo para algo especial, que tengo planeado luego n.n jeje espero no te desilucione pero veras que cuando haga el nejiten te impactaras

**Matsuri Shihou Kuran:** aqii la continuación n.n espera el próximo.

**Sin más que decir, dejen un review!**


End file.
